Rebel
by Silvenstien
Summary: They say "Karma's a bitch", and I say "Oh really? Maybe she and I can get together sometime, you know hang out, maybe get our nails done." They then give me a look that says ' What the fuck is wrong with you' and I make a face that says 'Everyyytthing'. Watch a shameless otaku with fujoshi tendencies enter the world of KHR, reborn as... Gokudera!
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic and i hope you like it! ENJOY**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! God damn it all! No no no no no no no no! You bitch!" I screeched.

"How dare you pair up Levi and Yamamoto!? That doesn't even make sense! What the hell!"

Yeah, that's me, sitting in front of the computer drooling over 2D guys. Don't judge, you do too, considering that you're reading this.

"Mou... what the hell is wrong with people? If Yamamoto's gay then he has to, and I mean HAS TO go with Gokudera! They like exist for each other!" I said exasperated. And yes, I am a fujoshi, advid reader of boy love. I mean who wouldn't be?! Not only do you get one hot guy in a relationship, but TWO?! God I could just die if these guys were real. (lol, wait for it...)

Standing up, quite frustrated I might add, i moved to get a popsicle form the freezer. It was currently in the midst of summer and Jashin it was hot! (for all my Naruto fans out there) Eating my melon pop, I started to daydream.

"God damn... its too hot..."

The air conditioner in my small apartment had been on the fritz and hadn't been fixed yet, which annoyed me to no end. Now I know you're wondering, why isn't the author killing her off yet so we can fucking move on. I know, I know, calm your tits, or if you're a guy and you're reading this... I know you call them "pecs", but we all know that's just a name you use for glorified boobies.

Moving on, I sat there trying to find a way to cool off, i was already practically in the nude in nothing but a sports bra and a flimsy pair of shorts. Middle length black hair was in a poor imitation of a bun and was sweating like a pig. You know how in animes or magazines, a girl sweats and makes them look unbelievably hot? All shiny and out of breath, with a "just had sex" look?

Yeah well, they're wrong.

I was sweating and by Jashin, I looked like a wreck. Never mind a wreck, I looked and felt like the remains of a mutated rat that got run over by a freight train...twice. It was that bad.

"At least I have my manga..." I said in a delirious voice. The heat was getting to me, and I started seeing double.

"Holy crap when did I get two beds?! Oh my..." I felt dizzy and held my hands in front of me. "Hahaha, I even grew more arms".

And then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2- Appearance

**Yay! 2nd chapter! sorry theyre kinda short**

"Hey Suna, I brought you some ice cream on the way here, do you want some?" a voice called out from the door. The sound of keys clinking and shoes being taken off could be heard.

"Suna? Are you here? What am I saying, you're always here." A tall blonde man muttered, moving past my room the put the ice cream in the freezer.

"Mblaofga..." I said moaning.

"Setsuna? Oh my God, are you okay?" the blonde said, moving to help me up. (ha-ha you prob thought she was going to wake up in KHR didn't you, well not yet)

"Marcus? What are you doing here?" I said groggily.

"Well, I said that I would help you with your manuscript so I-"

"Manuscript? Wha- OH MY EFFING GOD! The manuscript! The deadline! AHHHHH!" I screamed and started parading around the apartment half naked with a melted popsicle stick in my hair.

Chuckling, Marcus calmed me down and proceeded to untangle my hair.

"I thought so, what would you do without me?"

You see, Marcus was my editor and best friend, and I was the proud author of the best selling mystery/murder series "Of Petals and Bullets". I know, kind of a lame title, but it sells.

"Do you at least have some of it done?" Marcus asked, eyeing the mess I had made on my desk.

"Ughhh, you know I don't remember dates and stuff Marcus!" I groaned.

It's true, for a girl who could spin a tale of murder and love without batting an eye lash, short term memory was a problem. Example, when I had first met Marcus, it took me weeks to attach a name to his face and only because by then, he had gotten a spot in my "long term "memory. So long story short, I couldn't remember shit about anything that didn't catch my immediate interest.

"Well, get to it then, I can't wait for you to reveal the killer." Marcus said, shuffling some papers around.

"Fine, fine..." I said glaring at the monstrosity of the story I had created. Fucking couldn't even go to the bathroom without having to rush back to write down an idea I had before I forgot it.

"Let's get started"

**-Time skip, because I can-**

Snoring, and drooling, Marcus was face down on some of the rough drafts I had him read earlier. It was almost morning now and I decided to make myself a pot of coffee, and yes I mean a pot, not a cup. And proceeded to unwind. Staring out the window, I watched the sun rise, and smiled.

...

...

...

TIME TO WATCH ANIME! akldfjienkanhdf


	3. Chapter 3 -Instinct

**Chapter 3! hope you like .**

Sigh

Just coming out of the shower with a fluffy Akatsuki bath robe on, I moved to look at the clock. It was almost noon and the meeting for the new book was at 3:00, enough time.

Standing in front of the mirror, I shrugged off the robe and got dressed. The reflection showed a pudgy, acne-scarred, pale 20 year old woman who barely passed 5ft. Dressing in a somewhat professional manner, I decided on a loose white blouse that made me look thinner, and a tight black pencil skirt.

'_Ohohohoho I actually look good'_ I thought, twirling a bit. It cinched everything the right way and made me look curvier. Applying a little make up, I turned.

"Yosh, time to go out." Snatching the finished manuscript and saying bye to a sleepy Marcus on the way out, I decided to go grab something for lunch before the meeting. Making my way to my favourite cafe, I ordered an extra large cappuccino and the days special. While I was waiting for my order, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched.

Feeling uneasy, I glanced around me and didn't see anyone. Odd... if anime has taught me anything, it's to trust your instincts. If you think you're being watched, you're being watched. Nervous, I decided to stay a little longer where I was surrounded by people I knew and trusted.

"Are you done Setsuna?"

"Yeah, thanks Mandy, see you tomorrow." I said with a smile.

"Sure thing." She said waving. The bell rung as I left the shop, and I began walking down the street. Not soon after I made it to the meeting place, I looked at my watch, 2:33. Still a half hour until they get here, I thought. I sat down and tried to calm my nerves.

"Oh bejezus, there it is again." A tingling sensation at the base of my neck set me on high alert.

Someone was definitely watching me.

So engrossed in my thoughts, I didn't even notice the figure behind me until a hand dropped onto my shoulder. Now mind you, many girls would have screamed, or stiffened in surprise. I just acted on instinct.

Grabbing the hand on my shoulder, I quickly spun and twisted it around, throwing my leg out to the back of the knee, knocking them the ground and immobilizing them.

"OW! OW! Oh God! I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you!" said the man; he seemed to be quite young, if not a few years older than myself. Releasing my hold on him, I helped him to his feet.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you okay? I didn't mean to-"I started sputtering apologies.

"No, no, that's okay" the man said smiling kindly. "It was my fault; your biography did say you took self defense classes." He said chuckling. Pushing up his glasses, I finally got a good look at him. With light shaggy brown hair and intelligent green eyes. He was pretty tall, towering over me with a height reaching well over 6ft, and dressed in an expensive but tasteful looking suit. He even had a little goatee going on.

'_I gots to say..._' I thought while mentally cat whistling ' _he looks hot._'

Although the goatee stopped any further thoughts.

'_People with goatees are all either evil or about to turn evil'_

"I was just on my way to work and saw you and just couldn't help myself" said the man.

'_Okay... not creepy at all'_

"You see, I'm a big fan of your book and I-"

Oh that's why

"Really would love your autograph, do you mind?"

The hot-not-so-evil-but-is-bound-to-go-into-villany-beacause-of-that-goatee-guy said while pulling out a pen and paper "My names Alexander, but you can call my Alex."

'_Oh sure thing Alex'_, I thought wryly.

"Sure!" I said with a professional smile and polite tone. He was a customer and I'll be damned before I lose money because he was offended. Hell, I'd even smile at the devil if it meant I was getting paid. Signing a quick and flashy signature with practiced ease, I handed it back to him.

"Oh, thanks so much, you have no idea what this is worth to me" Alex said with a bright grin.

'_Yeah just about a thousand bucks online'_ but refrained from saying anything, sigh the wonders of money.

"No problem, anything for a fan." I said back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important meeting to attend and-"

"Sorry, Setsuna, but I can't let you do that" Alex said morosely.

What?

I started getting dizzy and once again seeing double of everything, and this time it was NOT from the heat.

'_BITCH! He did something to me!'_

"I'm sorry Setsuna, this is for the best, really." Alex said slowly laying me down.

'_BASTARD! MOTHERFUCKING HELL! I knew he was evil! I knew it! Bastard has a goatee!'_

As my vision started to blur, I saw the autographed paper I had signed just moments before, glow. On the back, words started to appear, forming a contract and the line I had just signed sealed my fate.

...

...

...

'_I better not be raped.'_


	4. Chapter 4 -The Darkness

I woke up to complete darkness.

Like I mean it was really really dark, to the point where I couldn't even see my hands. Wait, wait a minute, where **are** my fucking hands?! I couldn't feel my body!

"Oh wait until I get my hands (which I can't find at the moment but will deal with later) on you Alexander!" Because nicknames were for people on a friendly basis and hell am I going to call my potential murderer/rapist a friend! What the fuck is wrong with people with Stockholm syndrome?

Sitting, or what I thought was sitting, I attempted to gather my thoughts.

'Kay, I know Marcus knows I'm missing, if I didn't come home he would have gotten suspicious. He would have definitely called the police and immediately start looking for me. Also the fact that I saw Mandy today and she'll totally remember me. Okay, so I just got to wait until someone saves me!

NOT!

I was not going to be a damsel in distress, there's no guarantee that I'll still be alive when the cops arrive so I should do my best to stay alive and make a plan to escape. First off, why did he kidnap me? Was he that big a fan of the book?

Oh Jashin, I thought paling, don't let him be one of those haters! And by haters I mean the people who flamed my books and kept on bashing me for killing off Cassandra, who was one of my characters.

It wasn't my fault! I mean God! It's a mystery/murder novel! People are supposed to die!

As I was ranting, a small pinprick of light appeared,

"-like how was I supposed to kno-LIGHT! Yes! Hahahahahaha! Freedom!"

As the light started getting bigger and bigger, another appeared that was smaller and more muted behind me. It was nearly invisible, but still there. Having not noticed it yet, I stared at the bright light and watched it grow.

"Oh yes! Finally getting out of here!"

Reaching my arm out, my fingertips just about the graze the warm looking sphere that radiated warmth and safety.

I stopped.

Squinting my eyes, I took a step back. '_Oh~HELLL~ nooo' _that's what that bastard Alexander would want me to do. Try to run into the light and then fucking gets trapped in some sick fantasy of his. I would know because that's how I would do it. Giving them a false sense of security and a small ray of hope, and then crushing it to watch the despair on their faces when they find out it's no use.

Don't underestimate a murder novelist.

Turning to see if I had any other options, I spotted a small flame. It was the puniest little thing, pathetic really. But it shone nonetheless. The blazing red dot was marvelous and I couldn't look away.

It had potential, to grow and be destructive, and by God that's all I ever wanted to be.

Looking back at the white light at the other end, I sneered.

'_That's what he wants'_ I thought.

'_And if anything, I'm a __**rebel.'**_

So I turned and swiftly cupped the red flame.

"Hey there big guy" I whispered, not at all feeling silly for talking to an inanimate object.

"How about you and I show that man-bitch Alexander who's boss."

The little flame flickered, as if winking at me.

Chuckling, I smirked.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Gripping the flame, I watched it grow, twisting and turning. Trendils of light flickered in and out as if searching for something.

'_Oh' _I thought_ 'it needs fuel, something to burn'_

And with nothing around me, I used the next best thing.

"Here little one, use me."

Had I known the consequences of my words then, things would have been a lot different. As soon as it had been given permission, an explosion of light happened.

The flames grew and became stronger. As it spun and twirled in what looked like happiness. I felt a warmth burst inside me, and a burning sensation on the edge of my being.

Others would have been terrified and thought that they were dying, burning alive.

I wasn't.

I trusted the little guy, he and I were partners now.

I could feel it.

Soon I was surrounded by crimson flames.

"So beautiful..." I mused, the colours were mesmerizing and I felt at peace.

The darkness disappeared...


	5. Chapter 5 -Fat Kid Analogy

**Be warned that some people may feel grossed out in this chapter**

**Enjoy!**

Let me tell you, that nothing could have prepared me for what came next.

Absolutely nothing.

No amount of fan fictions about being "reborn" could have helped me cope with what would be the most traumatizing experience of both my lifetimes.

Let's recap.

As the darkness disappeared, I felt something change. My surroundings were moving and my God, I did not want my newly found sense of touch back anymore! It smelled horrible in here! Like a mix of blood and... I don't know, something horrible. Not only could I not breath, there was no way I could move.

Imagine you're that one fat kid who insists on going on the water slide, despite everyone's warnings. And then, said fat kid gets stuck in the slide, with water rushing through all around them. It felt like that, but instead of the plastic tubing of the slide, the walls felt squishy and slimy.

After hours of struggle that felt like an eternity I was finally free. There was a blinding light and for a second I panicked. I didn't choose the white light! Where's my adorable red flame? Was that a trick too?

As I was being manhandled with what seemed to be gigantic hands, I struggled to open my eyes.

"pant...pant... Cosa c'è di sbagliato? E 'così tranquillo! Si tratta di un nato morto?!" **-What's wrong? It's so quiet! Is it a stillborn?! - **A panicky voice said.

A resounding thwack filled the room and a burning pain spread through me.

I cried like a baby. (Huh? huh? see what I did there? ~)

'_Jashin! What the fuck is wrong with people? Didn't their parents teach them it's rude to hit women?'_

"No preoccupa signora, il bambino è benissimo, congratulazioni, è una bambina." **-No worries lady, your child is fine, congratulations, it's a girl- **

'_What language is that? Italian?' _

Those mammoth hands that held me were replaced with fluffy white towels that smelled of fresh laundry.

Finally opening my eyes, I strained to see where I was, hoping I wasn't in some sort of cell. To my surprise, my vision was very blurry, and I'm not saying I'm a person with 20/20 vision, but I could at least see without my glasses on.

'_what the hell?' _I thought confused. More muttering could be heard and I was slowly lowered to a more gentle hold.

"Il mio bambino." **–My baby. –** A woman cooed.

'_Um lady, I think you got the wrong person.'_

"Cosa ti piacerebbe per chiamare il suo?"**–What would you like to name her? - **A male voice said, who I assumed was the guy that had slapped me.

'_Asshole didn't even apologize'_ cue sniff.

"Beh, ci aspettavamo un ragazzo ... ed aveva il nome di Hayato Gokudera selezionato, ma ..." **– Well, we were expecting a boy... and had the name Hayato Gokudera selected but...- **

I couldn't understand what she was saying, but if there's anything I prided myself on was being an absolute otaku. So naturally when I heard Hayato Gokudera, I gave a very girly squeal, delighted that I had met someone else who was also a KHR fan.

*sigh* Fandom's bringing people together.

"hahahaha, sembra che lei lo gradisce." **–hahahaha, it seems she likes it – **the man voiced.

"Sembra così..." **–Seems so...- **I felt the lady chuckle. "Hayato si tratta, il mio piccolo angelo ..." **–Hayato it is, my little angel...- **and a soft kiss was placed on my forehead.

'_whoa whoa whoa there lady'_ I thought reeling back..

'_I'm happy and all that you're a KHR fan but I do not play for the same team.'_

I was about to voice my protest when a - and get this—nipple was shoved in my mouth.

'_OH MY GOD! WHAT! I __**AM**__ getting raped! By a woman no less! NOOOOO!' _As I struggled to get out of her impossibly tight hold, a warm liquid entered my mouth and I suddenly felt a pang of hunger.

'_W-What?'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Realising something, I desperately tried to move my hands. Instead of seeing long, well worn fingers with calluses, I saw a pudgy little hand that undoubtedly belonged to a baby.

Fucking HELL.

I'm in a **baby's** body.

A woman who just gave birth is breast feeding me.

Said woman is my mother.

Lavina if I remember properly.

I was reborn.

As Gokudera Hayato from KHR.

...

...

...

Whoa.

**A/N Hope you liked it :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Fujoshi Tendencies

**Yay! 6th chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed or followed/favourited! Makes me feel so loved :D**

**ENJOY**

Having finished my reluctant feeding, I had fallen asleep. (hehe feeding makes me sound like a vampire)

After what I assumed to be a couple of hours, if not the next day, I awoke to see that I was placed in a crib of sorts surrounded by other babies.

'Oh my GOD!' I mentally squealed. '~look at all the adorable babies! ~' I started cooing and waving my arms around.

I'm a huge softy toward small and cute things, shove me in a room with a dozen puppies and you won't see me for hours. In the middle of basking in the cuteness of the children around me, a nurse came by to check on us.

She went around checking on the babies and occasionally writing something down on her clipboard. Once in a while, she would stop to make baby noises at the kids and pinch a couple cheeks.

'_She seemed pretty nice'._

If only I could understand what she was saying.

When she had left, I tried my best to figure out my situation.

Okey dokey.

'_I'm in the hospital, and will probably go home with Lavina later, so from what I know about the storyline, Gokudera blames his father for his mother's death. '_

Holy shit she dies.

'_Oh man, I don't know the lady, but if this is all real, then there's no way I'd want her to die! Oh my God, what else happens?'_

Gokudera is poisoned multiple times by Bianchi, and faints every time he sees her face. _'Jashin! Okay, note to self, never eat anything Bianchi makes (or looks purple). Easy enough.'_

What else?_' Uhhhhhhh...'_

He's a genius and has an insanely high IQ.

'_Okay I can cover that, just a higher than average mind of a 20 year old in a child's body. I can totally pass as a genius.'_

I know that Shamal taught him to use dynamite_... 'OH MY FUCKING JASHIN! I get to use dynamite! HELL YESH! Blowing stuff up? I am so game!'_

But doesn't Shamal flirt with like every single female possible? I hope he inst into little girls because there is no way I'm going to deal with a paedophile as a teacher.

'_Wait a minute, am I even a girl?_' Like Gokudera is a guy, and I was reborn as him, so does that mean... (Remember that Setsuna didn't understand the doctor announcing the gender because he was speaking Italian) Bending down to check out my nether regions, I failed to undo my diapers.

'_God damn it'_, why the hell are these things so hard to undo! I want to know my gender damnit! I mean I don't mind being a guy, not that much of a difference really, I just have to learn how to pee standing up.

Oh and not having boobs, damn, I'll miss my boobs.

Cleavage can be great leverage.

'_OH MY GOD! If I'm a guy than that means...'_ (At this point, anime like sparkles filled my eyes)

'_I can make YamamotoxGokudera happen! KYAAAAAAAAA!'_

My inner fujoshi was practically drooling and had an impromptu nosebleed.

'_Wait a sec'_ shakes head violently_, 'there is no way I'm taking it up the ass, UH-UH. And I'm not liking the idea of sticking mine anywhere down there either. There's nooooooooooooo way. Ugh' _I groaned, my stubbly little baby fingers lacked the dexterity of my old body, and couldn't figure a way to get the stupid diaper off.

Howling in frustration, I accidentally attracted the attention of a pretty looking nurse.

"Ohhhhh ... dolcezza, cosa c'è di sbagliato?" **–Ohhhhh... sweetie, what's wrong? - **She cooed. The name tag she wore over her pink scrubs read 'Cynthia'

'_Well Cynthia, I was wondering if you could help my strip out of this adorable onesie and and see if I still have my original equipment, please and thank you._' –Because manners were very important-

But as I tried to get my (important) message across, all she heard was,

"Chaa! Kooyo, iwaade ipy cooep me" and so on. Nonsense spouted from my mouth that, I got to say, sounded adorable.

"Aw, naturalmente-"**-Aw, Of course-** Cynthia looked down at the name tag at the front of my crib, "-Hayato" she smiled.

What the hell is she saying? The only thing I got from that was Hayato. Seeing that I was in an anime, I wondered if I could pull off some awesome anime facial expressions.

Like the famous puppy eyes.

Yeah, let's go with that.

'_Okay Setsuna, channel your inner child (which let's be honest, isn't going to be that hard to do) and... wait for it! GO!' _I flashed the best god damn pout ever and felt my eyes water ever so slightly. Seeing the nurse stiffen, I continued to make my lip wobble, and enlarged my eyes.

At this point Cynthia's arms were twitching at her sides, feeling encouraged, and I tilted my head to the side and then went in for the finishing blow.

I reached out with my short little arms and made a grabbing motion with my hands, making a cute and in no way ignorable whimper.

"KYAAAAA! Sei così adorabile Hayato!" **–KYAAAAA! You're so adorable Hayato! - **It was safe to say that Cynthia fell for it.

As I was enjoying the attention, I managed to convince her to lead me to Lavina through multiple facial expressions. I would go like this,

"Ti piacerebbe vedere la tua mama?" **–Would you like to see your mama? - **Cynthia asked, seeing as she said mama, I figured that meant Lavina and proceeded to smile at her. She squealed and made nonsense baby noises again and carried me off to another part of the hospital. Presumably to my new "mother".

...

...

...

I was still thinking about YamamotoxGokudera.

**A/N to BloodyBel, I dont know whether or not I should include the real Gokudera as a conscience of sorts, because he would still have the mind of a child.**

**And to everyone else, please comment who you think Setsuna should be paired with in the future, plz and thank you! I'll update soon.**

**Reviews are welcomed! _**


	7. Chapter 7- Silent Tears

**Writing this was a bitch, so much translating. Thank god for KHR wiki, I didnt know alot about Gokuderas background, I tried my best really hope you like it :)**

**ENJOY**

Being carried everywhere was a blast! Fucking felt like a Queen, or a King, still don't know my gender yet.

As Cynthia approached the hospital door, I could hear a very intense discussion in Italian going on. Feeling a little bit nervous now, I unconsciously tightened my hold on the nurse's shirt.

Walking into the room, I spotted two blurry figures,

"Cosa vuoi dire solo tre volte all'anno? Io sono la madre per l'amor di dio." **-What do you mean only three times a year? I'm her mother for god's sake. - **A voice hissed, that sounded like Lavina.

"Voglio dire proprio questo, sai bene quanto me che lei non può vivere una vita normale a causa di ciò che siamo." **-I mean exactly that, you know as well as I do that she cannot live a normal life because of who we are.- **a man said calmly.

Dear God they're loud. I can't wait until I learn Italian so that I can understand people. Hopefully its nothing like French, fucking failed all my French tests in high school; it was a miracle I passed.

Cynthia, clearly annoyed by their lack of attention, did a quick series of coughs that was obviously staged. It made both of them look our way. As I felt their gaze fall on me, a voice broke the silence.

"è che Hayato?" **–Is that Hayato? - **Lavina said softly.

'Si' **–Yes-** Cynthia replied, "lei è una vivace uno vi dico" **–She's a lively one, I tell you.- **I was transferred to my "new mother's" arms and I could see how much she loved me by the way she held me. It was so war, and the watery smile she gave me did nothing to dispel the image of a loving mother she had.

"Lavina, per favore, se solo ti sarebbe accettare la mia offerta, abbiamo potuto essere una famiglia, non avrebbe bisogno di lasciare" **–Lavina, please, if only you would accept my offer, we could be a family, you would not need to leave.-** the man pleaded.

"Ti amo Lavina, e Hayato troppo**" –I love you Lavina, and Hayato too. - **He kneeled by the bedside. "per favore" **–please-**

Whoa, someone's love sick, even if I don't understand the language, I can tell when someone is heads over heels in love.

And he was one lovesick puppy.

"uno mese" **–one month- **Lavina whispered, "mi permetta di un mese per stare con il mio bambino" **– allow me one month with my child- **she sobbed. "llei non ricorderà, ma per favore, fatemelo lei amore per un mese**." –She will not remember, but please, let me love her for one month- **

Lavina bent down and laid a butterfly soft kiss on the crown of my head, and stroked the silver strands of hair that framed my face.

'_Oh my gosh, he's taking me away from her isn't he?_' I thought mortified_, 'what kind of man steals a child away from their mother?!'_

"Lavina, bello, riconsiderare, abbiamo potuto tutti essere insieme. tu, io, Bianchi e Hayato" **–Lavina, beautiful, reconsider, we could all be together. You, me, Bianchi and Hayato.- **the man said with misty eyes.

'_Bianchi? ... oh...'_ a new thought dawned on me. _'is he my father?_'-

Squinting my eyes, I struggled to see the face of the man who sired my new body. Being a baby unfortunately meant that my eyesight had not fully developed yet, much to my dismay.

"Non posso... Vittorio" **–I can not... Vittorio- (I** really needed a name for Gokuderas dad, and came across this online, it's an Italian version of Victor)

He visibly flinched and swiftly stood,

"Non posso dare un mese, mi dispiace Lavina, è la legge della mafia." **-I cannot give you a month, I'm sorry Lavina, it is the law of the mafia. - **He said looking away.

"Ti darò alcunidi privacy, miei uomini saranno entro e di andarla a prendere." **-I'll give you some privacy, my men will be by later to pick her up.- **Vittorio moved to kiss Lavina and held her. "Ti amo Lavina**" –I love you Lavina- **

Moments later, she and I were alone.

As I looked up at her, tears began to fall,

"il mio bambino, miei piccolo dolce Hayato**." –my baby, my sweet little Hayato- **she said in between sobs.

"la tua mamma ti ama molto" **-your mama loves you very much- **she said, giving me a heartbreaking smile.

Feeling my eyes sting, I held my hand up to her face and tried my best to comfort her.

This separation wouldn't do much for me, I've never known Lavina and had no emotional attachment to her, but she- she was losing her baby,

A situation like this warranted a moment of weakness.

I made reassuring sounds and tried my best to wipe away her tears, only to smudge them across her cheeks. At my attempts to cheer her up, she laughed softly. As we sat there in companionable silence, she began to sing. A soft little lullaby that seemed to hold every emotion known to man.

"Nana Bobo

nana bobo,

Tutti i bambini Dormen

e Guido no.

E Dormi, dormi, dormi per ONU anno,

La Sanità una a Padre poi il Guadagno

E Dormi, Dormi, Dormi, Bambin de cuna.

Per mama no la gh'è la a-SE ANDA via

Nana Bobo

nana bobo,

Tutti i bambini Dormen

e Guido no"

**-Nana bobò, ***

**nana bobò,**

**all children are sleeping **

**and Guido isn't.**

**Sleep, sleep, sleep, for one year,**

**health to your father and then wealth.**

**Sleep, sleep, sleep, cradle baby.**

**Your mother is not here, she has gone away**

**Nana bobò,**

**nana bobò,**

**all children are sleeping **

**and Guido isn't.-**

(A/N "The lullaby singer is wishing health and wealth to a beloved child who doesn't want to sleep. The mother is not present. Nana is a word meaning 'sleep'. Bobò is a term of endearment, with no specific meaning." – I found this on the internet and thought it made alot of sense because Lavina won't be there)

Again and again she sang to me. The tune etched itself into my memory and I felt myself singing along in my head.

'_I won't forget this, I won't'_ I thought fiercely. (Remember that she has really bad short term memory)

While this went on, a couple of men in black suits came and knocked on the door. Quickly wiping her face clean, she locked eyes with me. I tried my very best to convey that I wouldn't forget her through my eyes. As if understanding my message, she moved her hands behind her neck and unclasped a pendant and tenderly placed it in my hands.

"Per te, bambina mia" **–For you, my child- **Lavina whispered, kissing my fingertips.

The pendant was an intricate gold plated rose. The red jewels embedded in the petals reminded me of the many sunrises I had watched in my previous life. The chain was wound and shaped as vines, with tiny leaves made of gold.

"Ti amo Hayato, tua madre ti ama" **–I love you Hayato, your mother loves you- **whispers of affection travelled to my ears, and I couldn't help but give a sad little whimper.

"Lo so, lo so miele," **–I know, I know honey- **she said soothingly.

The men had already entered the room and were waiting with open arms to take me away.

Laying one last loving kiss on my forehead, she reluctantly handed me over.

The mafia man who held me gave a stiff nod and moved towards the door, I peeked over his shoulder and gave an imploring look to Lavina.

"_I won't forget'_ I spoke with my eyes, clutching the pendant to my chest.

She smiled at me.

The door closed.

As the men walked down the halls of the hospital, I tried really hard not to cry.

'_Not yet'_ I thought, she might still be able to hear me.

When we finally reached the black limousine a few blocks away from the hospital, the guard handed me over to Vittorio.

Behind black-tinted windows, and bullet proof doors.

I let my tears fall.

Silently and slowly, I let it all out.

**A/N phew! that was tiring**


	8. Chapter 8- First Words

**A one year timeskip, a couple months after her birthday, I hope you guys likie!**

**ENJOY**

It's been a little over a year now, since I was at the hospital, and let me tell you.

Life was a bore.

Every single hour of every effing day was scheduled to be as monotone as fucking possible.

Wake up, eat, bath sleep, repeat. Don't these people know that babies need more interaction than that? At least I had Lavina's visits to look forward to. I didn't even get a flipping nanny! (lol flipping nanny, a nanny that can flip)

The men who looked like they could snap my neck at any given moment were put in charge of me. Hell, I haven't even seen Vittorio since he was "busy" with mafia shit, shouldn't he have time to visit his daughter?

Asshole

And today was even worse!

The stupid guards didn't even come get me this morning and I'd been sitting here starving for hours. I had heard some interesting swears earlier and a lot of bustling. Apparently something big was happening and they didn't have any "time" for me.

Again, assholes.

This was neglect and had I been a normal baby, I would have probably gotten sick or gained some sort of mental condition due to negligence on their part.

Thankfully I was used to drawn out silences. Being an author meant that sometimes to meet a deadline, I would withdraw into my room and work nonstop.

So mentally, I could take this abuse, but physically?

Not a chance.

This body couldn't do shit without assistance, not that I could help it, I was just a year old.

But really, where were my M.I.B? (Men in black) They were supposed to be here ages ago. They're actually not that bad, just extremely awkward. At first they had no idea of how to take care of me and failed miserably at their first attempts.

Like how to feed me for example, bastard almost crushed my trachea with how hard he forced that battle in my mouth.

Or how they tried to burp me and gave me that nice purpling bruise in the middle of my back.

Or how about when they were trying to figure out who was going to change me and played rounds of "rock, paper, scissors" for hours and left me in my own filth. All the while, I had a withering 'what the hell is wrong with you people' look on my face.

After much trial and error, they quickly fell into a nice routine that suited my basic needs.

They even let me sit in on their poker games and tried their best not to smoke around me, which was sweet, really. Some of them were long term smokers and felt the need to always have some on hand. They were trained killers, not baby sitters, and they were doing their best to take care of me.

Due to their nonchalance attitude, I had picked up quite a bit of Italian, but have yet to speak.

Not that I couldn't mind you, just that I think that when I speak my first words (in my second life), it should be something epically awesome.

So within my fast growing vocabulary, I have stored away many swear words that will definitely be used later on in life.

Stomach growling, I shuffled to try to get a view of the courtyard. I spotted a couple of black limousines parked outside and wondered who was visiting to create such a ruckus.

The clock on the wall mocked me with its insistent ticking and I had to resist the urge to throw something at it.

The first, and second, and third time I had did that, one of the MIB scolded me for a very long time.

At this point, I was really hungry.

Like really hungry.

Should I?

I don't know...

As a baby, I rarely cried, I normally just made noises or tapped a rhythm out on an object to get their attention. Then they would blast a series of questions to figure out what I wanted.

Diaper? Shakes head.

Sleep? Shakes head.

Food? Nods.

So I was really reluctant to break my streak but I was soooooo hungry.!

Hearing a series of rapid Italian and angry footsteps, I straightened up and struggled to stand using the bars of my crib. Wobbling, I dropped my chin on the bars and hoped someone was coming to feed me.

And answering my prayers, the double doors to my nursery burst open and lo and behold, Vittorio stood.

His disheveled appearance did nothing to improve my rather weak image of him.

After a very intense stare down, we were very rudely interrupted by one of the Mafioso babysitters.

"Vittorio, sir, you should rest, the flight must have been exhausting" the MIB said.

"Arturo, what is Hayato doing in a dark room by herself, at-"he glanced at the clock, "-three in the afternoon?"

Holy shit! It was already three?!

"Uh... Sir-"Arturo said uncertainly.

"Go on, tell why she looks like a ghost, with that pale skin and dark bags under her eyes, go on"

Nice, way to boost a girl's self esteem bro.

"Uh, Mr. Vittorio, we were all busy getting ready-"

"BUSY! **BUSY**?!" Vittorio hissed, eyes slitting in rage, "you mean that nearly half the day, she's been left UNATTENDED?!"

Whoa, someone's mad.

"Sir- I don't-"Arturo sputtered, looking VERY uncomfortable.

'_Yes'_, I thought gleefully, '_squirm'_.

While he was receiving the worst verbal beat down ever, a small crowd had formed, made up of the staff whom I rarely got to see.

"Look at this room! What is this?" he said mortified, "This is supposed to be a NURSERY, and what does a baby's room usually consist of Arturo" Vittorio exclaimed.

"U-uh, sir, toys and-"

"Yes! Toys!" Vittorio shouted, "And do you see any here?"

"No sir" the weak wiled body guard said softly.

Awww, now I feel bad for him.

He looked like an injured animal and kept on shuffling his feet in a fit of nerves.

God he needs a hug.

Hugs solve everything.

Failed a test? Have a hug.

Fell down the stairs? Let me hug you.

Just got dumped? Come here, you know the drill.

Like it wasn't even his fault, I'd probably wouldn't even play with them anyways.

God I was being biased.

As Vittorio ranted, he didn't notice a maid come over and crouch at my crib.

"And who are you little one?" she said.

I smiled at her and held my arms out to be picked up.

She complied; I tugged her hair to lead me to Vittorio. He stopped yelling as soon as he spotted me, making the MIB – what was his name again? Artie? Arthur? – sigh in relief.

"Hayato, dearest, are you okay?" Vittorio asked, wringing his hands, looking very flustered.

I nodded and opened my arms to him. Looking very relieved, and quite pleased, he gently took me. Staring into his eyes, I executed a plan I had been devising for months.

"Hayato, do you-"

SLAP!

If the gasps and shocked stares were anything to go by, I had done something absolutely unthinkable.

"That's for not visiting me, you ingrate" I said, making sure to pronounce each and every word properly, and refrain from lisping. Which was quite a feat considering I was just a year old. But whatever, anime physics.

"W-What?" Vittorio spat out unintelligently.

I then proceeded to get the attention of another shocked staff member and made him hold me.

"What?" Vittorio said again.

His intellect is astounding, impressive, really.

Giving a rather bored stare, I ignored whatever babbling came next and sought out one of my minions.

"Artie." I said, looking at the man that was being yelled at earlier.

"M-Me?" he said pointing to himself.

"Yes, you, I'm hungry, feed me." _'Or face my wrath'_ I thought absently.

"Uh- yes, of course!" Getting into action, the rest of the staff sputtered to life and went back to work, occasionally stealing glances at Vittorio and me.

Who was by the way, still in shock.

I think that was pretty "epically awesome" if I do say so myself.

Feeling VERY satisfied, I directed Artie, who for some reason wished to be called "Arturo" to the kitchen for some much needed grub.

OH RIGHT!

Almost forgot.

I reached over and have Artie a hug.

There.

Problem solved.

Cue applause.

**A/N to pineappleking, thanks for bringing that up, I'll make sure to check stuff out before using it. **

**And thank you to everyone who followed, favourited, or reviewed!**

**Lots of love :3**


	9. Chapter 9- Making Friends

**Here you are, 9th chappie!**

**ENJOY**

BURRRRP

That hit the spot.

I was currently sitting on the kitchen counter finishing up my very late lunch and was being ogled at by several chefs.

"Thank you for the meal, it was delicious." I said, politely to the man who had made me some food.

"Of course, anything for Vittorio's daughter." The rolly poly man said. He stood at a not so impressive height of 5 ft, and had a very round midsection, but managed to move swiftly and precisely in the kitchen.

"Daughter?!" People screamed, shocked.

'_Oh... Right, I was supposed to be a product of an affair, whatever, they can think what they want.'_

"What's your name muffin man?" I questioned him, feeling proud on how well the nickname suited him.

"Gwahahahaha! The little principessa has a sense of humour!" He yelled, bellowing. "My name is Bernardo."

"Well, Bernardo," I said, "I won't forget your name, your food has been the best thing I've ever tasted in my (second) life." Which was true, since the guards always bought baby food or other taste bud-robbing concoctions they could find.

I was supposed to be a secret and they couldn't exactly hire a 5 star chef to cater to my every need.

Which is stupid, in my opinion.

"What?!" Bernardo said shocked."It was but a simple soup! What have those buffoons been feeding you?!"

"Oh, you know-"and I began to list off a bunch of items that seemed to disgust many of the kitchen staff.

"No! How horrible! Torturing this poor child!" Bernardo said dramatically, placing the back of his hand to his forehead.

I could only nod.

Yes, torture.

Many of the staff behind him had exaggerated anime tears trailing down their faces, and were nodding their heads so frantically that I was afraid someone would sprain their neck.

"Well, don't fear principessa! I will personally create all your meals from now on!" He declared, striking a victorious pose.

Screams of praise and rounds of rapid clapping were made and directed at the head chef.

"So generous!" a man with a swirly moustache sobbed.

"Such a gentleman!" another adds with reverence.

Wao, these people must really love him. (Kyaaaaa! Always wanted to say that! All hail Hibari!)

"Well thank you Bernardo" I said smiling. "That's kind of you."

More sobbing and words of praise were thrown around and I then turned my attention to Artie, who was for some reason, tending to some mushrooms in the corner.

'_I hope those aren't poisonous'_ I thought worriedly.

"Boss is going to kill me" he muttered depressed.

"Artie." I said to get his attention.

"That's not my name!" Artie screeched whipping around.

"Then why did you respond to it Artie?" I questioned.

What a confusing man.

"It's Arturo!" he said, looking very small and beaten.

'_Pathetic, this was a Mafioso?"_ I thought shaking my head.

"That's what I said" I replied calmly.

"No! You called me Artie!"Screeching yet again, damn, I feel a headache coming on.

"What are you talking about Arthur, I did no such thing." I retorted.

"It's Arturo!" he wailed.

"Whatever you say Cathy" I said in a condescending tone.

Now I was just messing with him.

"That's not even close! Oh- forget it, Artie's fine." He said surrendering, and pulled out a white flag out of nowhere.

VICTORRRRY! (If any of you have watched "League of Super Evil", imagine Voltar when he says it, for those of you who don't, well ignore this)

"Wow, losing an argument with a child" Bernardo said teasingly.

"What? I didn't- "Artie tried to protest.

"It's okay Art, is it okay if I called you Art?" I said tilting my head, "I'll call you Art." Nodding with my arms crossed.

"Whhhhhyyyyyy... It's Art now?" He complained pathetically.

"Gwahahahahaha! At least it's close to your name Arturo!" Bernardo said comfortingly.

"Sniff, I suppose..." Artie said.

What an odd bunch.

Feeling very exhausted now, I felt my eyes droop and reached up to cover my mouth to yawn.

"Awwwwww..." everyone collectively cooed.

"I'm sleepy... can someone please bring me to my room?" I asked with my arms spread out.

"Of course!" Many men and women bustled and fought to get closer to where I sat, and ended up in a very messy looking dog pile.

"Art" I ordered, he then sighed and gently scooped me up and headed toward my room for a well deserved nap.

I had a feeling life wasn't going to be boring anymore.


	10. Chapter 10- Guess Who

**Oh my gosh, tenth chapter, yay! Well here you go!**

**ENJOY**

Life has changed dramatically since Vittorio made his appearance. I was three years old now, and wasn't secluded in the back rooms of the mansion anymore, and was free to go where ever I wanted.

It was very liberating.

Bernardo and I got along splendidly and Artie had learnt to accept his new role as my "nanny" so to speak.

Oh, and he can do flips.

I asked. (flipping nanny? Check!)

I've also come to know my gender and was relieved to know that all my original equipment transferred over to my new life. But at the same time, a little disappointed that there wouldn't be any YamamotoxGokudera yaoi action going on.

Oh poo.

Vittorio has been waiting on me hand and foot, trying to make up for the year that he left me alone.

Being spoiled by a rich mafia man was nice. I really felt like a princess, hence my new nickname.

The entire staff, I'd like to say, was wrapped around my little finger.

This morning Vittorio said he had a surprise for me, and that I'd be meeting a very special person. Does he mean Lavina? Because she already visited me three times this year, and that was the limit.

Who else could it be?

(A/N- Can you guess who?)

Well if they're important, I should make a good first impression.

"Art, can you brush my hair for me, please." I asked sweetly. It was really funny seeing a scarred killer with an obsession with black suits and sunglasses bend to the will of a toddler. Who wasn't even his kid.

"Okay Hayato, come here." He said picking up a very sparkly looking brush with multiple stickers plastered on.

*giggle* "thank you"

He smiled.

See?

Whipped.

Dressing in an emerald dress that matched my eyes, and donning my rose pendant, my silver hair reached the middle of my back in soft waves. I gave another girlish giggle and twirled.

Hey, I got to act like a little kid sometimes, or they'll get suspicious.

"Okay let's go Art." I said holding his hand, which was missing a pinky by the way.

"Alright principessa."

(if any of you are wondering what she looks like, she's just like a little Lavina except with green eyes, or a chibi Gokudera with long hair)

We walked down the ornate halls and passed multiple paintings of stuffy old men. Reaching the common room, I peeked my head through.

Wao.

"Special person" indeed.

There stood, in all her pink bubble haired glory was Bianchi.

Excited now, I stepped into the room and gave her the sweetest smile I could muster. You know, the one with its own back drop and the sprouting flowers and sparkles.

Don't ask me where they came from, they just do.

Anime Physics.

I nodded, still smiling. "Hi, my name's Hayato, who are you?" I said tilting my head.

Looking stunned, and a little blush dusted her cheeks. She shyly smiled back and said

"Bianchi"

She looked to be about seven or eight years old and was just about the most adorable thing ever. Hard to believe that she would become one of the world's most feared assassins. *snicker* assassin, ass-ass-in HAHAHAHAHA

Vittorio then stepped in and made a sweeping motion with his hand.

"Bianchi, Hayato, this is your sorella." She looked sincerely surprised while I had to fake my shock.

"Sister?" Bianchi whispered, looking down.

Oh no, this isn't looking so good. Got to do something.

"You don't want a sister?" I asked tearing up a little, tugging on the hem of her shirt.

"N-No, that's not it!" She said holding her hands up in denial.

"No?" I whimpered out, letting a few crocodile tears fall.

"I mean YES! I would love to be your sorella!" She exclaimed.

"Really?" cue sniff.

"Y-Yes, really."

Looking nervous there Bianchi. *snicker*

'_Why so flustered' _I thought mentally cackling.

It's nice manipulating people, nothing gives me more joy.

Other than chocolate... or hugs.

"Okay!" I spoke cheerfully, wiping the evidence from my eyes. Both Vittorio and Bianchi sighed in relief. Giving a soft giggle, I hugged Bianchi around the waist and said.

"Now I won't be alone anymore." She stiffened, but soon relaxed into my hold and wrapped her arms around me.

"You know, I've always wanted a little sister" Bianchi whispered, "it's nice to meet you sorella."

"hehe, likewise, Bianchi."

**A/N I thought this was really cute, look forward to a lot of different sister bonding time in the future, I was thinking about them getting a tattoo together since Bianchi has like 2**


	11. Chapter 11- You'll Rue the Day

**Lol, in the last chapter, the word count for the story was exactly 8,888 at 10 chapters, so I was reluctant to break something that perfect, but alas. the show must go on. Heres the 11th chapter! I hope you like it, it was fun to write.**

**ENJOY!**

Bianchi and I had bonded quite quickly and she had taken up the role of a protective older sister with ease. This was nice, since in my last life as Setsuna, I was the oldest child and had to look after the kids younger than me.

Fortunately for me, she had yet to discover her unique cooking ability and settled with choking me to death instead. We were currently sitting in the garden, eating gelato (Yum! Now I want some) when a loud alarm started going off.

A siren wailed and red lights appeared on the premises flashing a deadly glow.

"B-Bianchi, do you know what's happening?" I said rather nervous.

"Something bad, there must be a breach in the property somewhere" she said calmly, scanning our surroundings, "lets go somewhere safe" before pulling my hand toward the mansion.

As we were about to open the back door, a large hand gripped me from the waist and ripped me from Bianchi's grasp.

"Hayato!" she screamed.

"Bianchi!"

The man who had a hold on me was lean in build and was draped in a loose fitting black outfit. His face was covered by a dark mask and the only distinctive feature he held was his startling blue eyes.

Before anybody had any time to react, I was flying through the air, feeling gravity disappear for a moment. The man had launched himself over the wall and had taken me with him.

I let out a blood curdling scream.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He visibly flinched and held a hand to his ear while sprinting to a non licensed vehicle and threw me inside.

Immediately at being released, I started struggling and swearing up a storm. Elbowing everyone and everything, I had landed a good couple kicks towards my kidnappers. Feeling fed up now, and very bruised, they quickly administered a purple like liquid via needle.

Starting to feel woozy, and cloudy in the head, I did the only thing I could do in a situation like this.

Flashing a middle finger salute to them, I said

"I'll be back" in a thick German accent.

The darkness swallowed me, but not before spotting a few shocked glances and a pair of amused sapphire eyes.

Yeah that's right mother fuckers, I'll be back, and when I do, you'll be sorry.

-in a far away land where rainbows and unicorns-

Waking up from a horrible dream, I felt the drug induced haze starting to fade. I evened my breathing and kept my muscles relaxed to keep up the façade that I was still asleep.

I know what you're thinking.

Does she really think she can fool her kidnappers like that?

Bitch, please.

We all know that children pretend to be asleep when they're really awake so that they can be carried to bed. And being the lazy ass that I am, I had plenty of practice.

Focusing on my other senses, I discovered that I was placed on a rather soft bed in a darkly lit room. Not hearing anybody, I cautiously opened my eyes and surveyed my surroundings. Being placed in a large dark room, with a single lit candle on the bedside, the tasteful rich furnishings and silk covers spoke of old money. Which confused me to no end.

What?

Didn't they kidnap me for ransom money?

Why would they need me if they already have all this?

Seeing as I wasn't restrained in any way (probably because they felt like I wasn't a threat, which was stupid on their part), I wandered over to the doors and – surprise, surprise- it was locked.

Turning to the windows, I could tell that I was rather high up and the steel bars that crisscrossed the glass stopped any attempts that could have happened with the classic tied up bed sheets.

Which I wouldn't have done anyways, I had no confidence in my knotting abilities. Considering how many times I have to stop to tie my shoes, and then settle for tucking them on the inside.

Scanning the room, I spotted a tray with one of those metal covers to keep food warm with. Opening it, I saw a meal that was very drool worthy.

Would they drug me again?

I didn't think they would considering that it could kill me. But, would they?

GROWL

I didn't bother continuing my thoughts since my stomach solved the verdict for me. Clutching my growling stomach, I decided to risk it.

-Twenty delicious minutes later-

Just finishing up my meal, slow languid footsteps could be heard from the door.

Clack. Clack. Clack.

Whoa, a fan of dramatics are we?

Alright, two can play at that game.

Positioning myself on the floor, I wrapped my plate in the blanket, and smashed it to bits, muffling the sound.

Clack. Clack. Clack.

I trailed it around the desk and got some of the whip cream from my dessert (yes, they included a dessert) and placed it around my mouth. I rapidly scratched my skin on my arms and face to a hue that resembled a very ripe tomato.

Clack. Clack. Clack.

Lastly, I laid down and splayed my limbs around hazardly.

The footsteps were louder now and –by Jashin they're taking a while, the hallway must be long! - I closed my eyes and relaxed all my muscles.

The footsteps stopped at the door.

Slow confident knocks rapped against the frame, mocking me.

Silence.

The creak of an ancient home sounded and the figure entered. Spotting me, they started yelling, identifying themselves as male. He immediately knelt and started panicking.

"Oh my God! What happened!" he exclaimed, "Hey! Hey! Answer me!"

I held my breath, forcing myself to go limp. He checked my pulse, which was erratic and discovered I wasn't breathing.

Hehe, sucker.

Coming to a conclusion, the man started muttering to himself. "Must be an allergic reaction to something in the dessert, she's not breathing and her skin is red from irritation."

Before he could call for help, I swiftly made a jab for his eyes, but missed.

Only successfully getting one eye, I had partially blinded him. Good enough. Giving a startled cry, he fell while clutching his bleeding eye, blood seeping into the plush carpet, staining it red.

Ew, sorry dude.

Getting up, I sprinted down the corridors with a rather large shard of glass I had made when I broke the plate. But when I finally reached the doors that would lead to my freedom, I merely opened them, and turned right back around.

It wouldn't make sense to run out when I didn't know where I was, and with my stubby little legs, their adult strides would catch up to me in no time. They would expect me to run out in panic, trying to frantically find my home.

A lost little girl.

That's what they thought I was, but no, I was much more than that.

"Told those mother fuckers I'd be back, and by Jashin they'll be sorry" I thought vehemently, "They'll wish they never even **thought** about kidnapping me!"

Gonna go terminator on their asses.

Narrowing my eyes, I planned my revenge and once again, reconsidered my sanity.

**Thanks to everyone who favourited/followed and reviewed! Always feel happy to see a notification saying that you did. Lots of love :D**


	12. Chapter 12- Valentines Day

**I was debating on whether or not to do a Valentines day special but decided that you guys deserve it. so here you go! the most i've written so far.**

**ENJOY**

**~Valentines Day Special~**

Feeling sleepy, I sat up in my bed to send a frosty glare at the intruder who dared to interrupt my rest.

"What" I mumbled out patting down my bed head.

"~guess what day it is? ~" Bianchi said twirling around like an idiot.

"Tuesday?" I said thoughtfully.

"No silly! You got it all wrong! It's Friday, February the 14th!"

Damn, not even close.

"Okay..." I said still not getting it.

"It's Valentine's day!" she exclaimed, seeming exasperated that I didn't show any sort of interest.

"Oh, okay, so what?" I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to clean up. As if she'd let me go back to sleep.

"What do you mean 'so what?' It's Valentines! The day of love and romance!" she said with hearts floating in the background with clasped hands. "Isn't it so romantic?"

"Bianchi, I'm three, I have no need for romance, but chocolate on the other hand..." I said dreamily.

"le gasp! No need for romance!? How could you Hayato! To betray me like this!" Bianchi wept exaggerated anime tears and ran away screaming about the wonders of love and how she didn't have a sister anymore.

I sweat dropped.

Wait until she meets Reborn.

Leaving my room in a red and white stripped hoodie with cat ears, I trailed the long sleeves on the floor behind me.

Hey, if I'm going to be a kid, I should at least look effing cute. Following the smell of freshly made caramel, I literally floated along towards the dining room. Ignoring everyone's morning greetings, I eagerly climbed into my seat (and yes I actually had to climb, I'm still really tiny) and attacked the vanilla chip, caramel drizzled waffles that were carefully shaped into a heart.

"Thanks Bernardo." I said while spearing my breakfast with a fork.

"Of course principessa!"

"Ne... where's Art?" I asked glancing around the dinner table.

"hehe, Mr. Arturo went out on a date." A passing maid said.

I froze.

A date?

And that bastard didn't tell me?

Unconsciously scowling, I jabbed my half eaten waffles with more force than necessary. Everyone glanced at each other, some amused, others terrified.

Finishing up my breakfast, I started hatching a plan.

"Hey, Bianchi..."

"Yes, Hayato?" she said absentmindedly.

"Do you think you can help me out with something?" I said nonchalantly, waving my hand in a dismissive manner.

No one was fooled.

"Hehe, does this 'help' have anything to do with Arturo's date?" she said slyly.

"Yes."

Everyone sweat dropped at my bluntness and Vittorio sighed.

"Try not to kill the poor girl Hayato." He said while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"~no promises! ~" I sang while skipping towards the weapon room.

After arguing with another family member about which poison better incapacitated the victim, I found Bianchi and she gave me the information I needed and headed towards town.

Apparently Arturo had brought his date to a local cafe for some brunch, according to Bianchi's information.

Bitch looked like a hoe.

With overdone makeup and slightly smeared lipstick, she looked as air headed as humanely possible. Her tight skimpy outfit left nothing to the imagination and the way she leaned forward to expose her cleavage almost had me running over to stick a knife through her throat.

Arturo had bad luck with women.

Always picking the worst ones and it was my job to weed out the future prostitutes. Arturo was like my brother and hell am I going to let him catch an STD from some street rat.

No way.

Popping the pill I had swiped from my personal safe in the weapons room, I felt my body get heavier and a light mist surrounded me, before disappearing. The pill was a sort of disguise and cast a rather weak illusion on the user and created an image that suited the tastes of the user, it was a hell lot amount of money.

Changing into a tall attractive looking male, I stepped out of the mist as a young man with warm orangey caramel eyes and shaggy crimson hair, basing my look on a very hot guy I had seen on a passing magazine stand. With sun kissed skin, I dressed in a long sleeved black v neck and dark green jeans.

God I looked hot.

Smirking, I sauntered over to the cafe and selected a table near theirs. Countless eyes followed me and eyed the empty seat next to with vigor.

Whoa there, keep your pants on. I'm three years old (well, physically at least).

Seeing Arturo's "date" glance discreetly at me, I smirked. Sending her into a fit of giggles and made her blush like mad. I held up my hand to order and immediately a nervous looking waitress appeared who was trying her best to defend from the venomous glares that were being sent her way.

"U-Um, what would you like to order?" she asked shyly. Ordering a random item from the menu, I flashed her a smile as thanks that made her blush a tomato red (lol I was going to type potato red)

Wow, being in a world of anime made reactions that much more extreme. Ryohei reference.

By now, the stupid wench wasn't even pretending to listen to Arturo anymore and was belatedly ogling me. Arturo, being the mafia man that he is, looked very miffed and tried to send an intimidating look my way. I played my role perfectly and sent a confused questioning one in return, tilting my head to the side.

Several squeals could be heard from the background.

Geez.

His glare only amplified.

I ignored him and his tramp of a date and continued to eat my dessert. Yummy!

As I felt myself float into chocolate land, a very rude woman stopped at my table and cleared her throat.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked in a velvety voice.

Pissed that she interrupted my sugar induced high, I quickly said,

"There are plenty of tables elsewhere." Turning around, but instead of seeing the nearly empty cafe from before, it was full of bustling teenagers and young women who were all eyeing my predatorily.

I swallowed nervously; this was actually getting kind of scary.

"... never mind, sorry, of course you can." I said politely motioning to the chair. I couldn't exactly leave and she didn't look like she would try to outright rape me. Unlike some of the ladies in the room.

I was starting to regret my choice of disguise.

Well, lesson learned.

Ignoring the furious females with ease, I turned to observe her. Dressed in a conservative blouse and knee length skirt, she had a sweet heart shaped face and baby blue eyes. Her blonde hair completed the innocent angel like appearance.

"My names Angela." She said introducing herself, wow, what are the chances.

"Leo" I said, plucking a random name out of nowhere.

"Short for-?"

"Leonardo" I said in a suave Italian voice. Jashin, I've always wanted to introduce myself like that.

We chatted and I realized with a little respect that she was not interested in me and had similar tastes in literature. It's been so long since I've been able to drop my act as a child and relax.

Alright, I decided.

She's going to be Arturo's girlfriend.

Nodding my head, I pointed her attention to the frustrated brunette and made a "what do you think" face. Flushing a little, she said,

"You mean Mr. Sunglasses? ...He's attractive."

"Mr. Sunglasses? Do you know him?"

Blushing crazily now, she held her hands to her face embarrassed.

"...I see him around alot.. and uh..." she sputtered out nervously.

Oh? Looks like someone's got a crush.

Well, that makes things easier.

Mentally cackling, I slyly leaned in and said,

"What do you say we join them?"

The tramp perked up at this statement and Arturo looked like he could start growling at any moment.

"O-Okay, if that okay with them." Angela looked over at them. And Arturo, being the gentleman that he is, allowed a tight but polite smile to appear and gave a slight nod. The disappointment to humanity squealed and clapped her hands together in delight.

"Kya! What a good idea!" she said dragging our tables together, and positioning herself next to me.

Got to give her credit, bitch works fast.

As I desperately tried to ignore her, I saw Angela and Arturo start a conversation. Aw, even their names sounded good together! An hour or two had passed and Angela looked like she was going to pass out from excitement, and Arturo was in a similar state. From what I could hear, they were talking animatedly about guns.

"And how do you feel about the-"

"Yes! I love that model! Did you happen to try the-"

And so on.

The former date was forgotten and she looked like she did not like the amount of attention that Angela was getting. Sliding over to Arturo, she clung to his arm and tried to get his attention. Not even noticing the new weight, he continued to pay rapt attention to Angela.

The stupid slut huffed in anger and stood in front of Arturo, cutting off his view of the blond beauty across from him.

Annoyed now, Arturo said,

"Oh, you're still here? Could you move? I'm trying to talk to Angela here." I tried my best not to laugh, but alas, it was not enough. I fell out of my chair in a roar of laughter and finally settled for a few snickers.

Embarrassed and furious, the woman spun around and went to slap Angela. I quickly stood but stopped because I wasn't needed. A cold aura surrounded Arturo and he glared behind his sunglasses at her.

"Excuse me, I said to move, I will not ask again." He said in a deadly calm voice that did nothing to disguise his poorly hidden disgust. Flinching harshly, she turned and ran away, stumbling with fear.

Doing a 180 turn in mood, he faced Angela and asked in a concerned voice.

"Are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she?" while clasping her hands in his. Blushing furiously, she nodded and continued to reassure him that she was okay.

POOF!

Opps, I guess the pill wore off.

"Hayato!?" Arturo exclaimed, "What on earth are you doing here?" How did you turn into a guy?"

"Leonardo?" Angela said looking confused.

"Hiya!" I waved up at her.

Amused and impressed, she said "I take it your real name is Hayato, and you're not a university student."

"Yep! Sorry for lying to you, I was on a mission!" I said in a mock whisper, partially covering my mouth with my hand.

Not fooled by my childish act at all, she picked me up.

"Oh? And what was that?"

"To get Art a girlfriend!" I said fist pumping the air.

"Well I hate to tell you Hayato, but you failed. My date just ran away." He said wryly. "And there's no way I'm seeing her again."

"No! I never fail stupid!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Her!" I pointed to Angela.

As they realised what I was implying, they simultaneously flushed red and looked away from each other.

"U-Uh well- Angela," he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes?"

"W-Would you, would you uh..."

Oh spit it out!

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight!" he said loudly.

"Yes, I'd like that Arturo." She said with a shy smile.

Arturo grinned like a fool.

"MISSION COMPLETE!" I yelled striking a victorious pose.

Laughing, Arturo said goodbye to Angela and promised to pick her up later and proceeded to take me home.

"What were you even doing here anyways Hayato?" he asked headed toward the car with me in his arms. Snuggling into his chest, I sighed.

"Keeping you safe."

"Safe?" he arched his eyebrow amused.

"Yes, safe." I said yawning.

"And what were you protecting me from?"

"Heartbreak"

"Oh? And how can you protect me from heartbreak?" Arturo asked curiously.

"By finding you the perfect girl."

Flushing, he looked toward the direction where Angela had disappeared.

"Yes... perfect."

**-In the car-**

"Hey Hayato, how did you disguise yourself like that?" Arturo asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Cause I'm a top magician." I said sleepily.

"A magician?"

"Ushishishishi, because I'm a prince."

"Don't you mean princess, Hayato?"

"No, now shut up trash."

**lol anybody get the references? and for those who didnt get my terminator joke from my last chapter should be very ashamed. jokes, kidding, love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13- Lets Play

**Here we are! the suspense must be killing you! this chapter was a little difficult to write at first, but I hope you like it.**

**ENJOY**

**-3****rd**** person POV-**

The mansion was a mess, with panic in the air and tension so thick you wouldn't be able to cut with a knife, but rather need a jackhammer.

Vittorio was enraged. Who dared to steal his child while he was away? The nerve! He crashed his fist down in anger, rattling his desk. The glass of red wine he held shattered and the crimson liquid fell, while he watched entranced. Drops of his blood escaped and disappeared into the puddle of wine.

When he found out which famiglia did this.

THEY. WOULD. PAY.

Bianchi was very shook up, seeing how helpless she was in that situation opened her eyes to the world of mafia. The illusion of safety was shattered and the hard reality of "life wasn't fair" was suddenly very, very real.

Slitting her eyes, she made her way to the weapons room and started thinking up the many... "entertaining" talks she would have with the men who stole her little sister.

"Wait for me Hayato," she thought determined, "your sorella is coming."

Everyone in the mansion stayed clear of Arturo, or in the recent years, referred to as 'Art'. His normal carefree behaviour disappeared and an assassin worthy demeanor replaced its place. Even after years of peace and taking care of the little principessa, his skills hadn't dulled in the slightest. You had to be the best of the best to stay by her side, and Arturo was just that.

Calmly sharpening his knives, he eyed his trusty hand gun and hoped there would still be a side to return to.

Bernardo had yet to laugh. The round jolly man donned an uncharacteristic coldness and radiated fury. As a retired military man, he had no qualms about killing the people who had kidnapped their precious person.

Slowly closing his eyes, he decided that he could come out of retirement for a day. Yes, a day sounds good. Twenty four hours of destruction and slaughter.

The downfall of the men who swiped the little princess would be mouth-watering, much more than any dish that he would ever hope to create. Yes, a day. Bringing himself to his room, he tugged out a silver briefcase out from under his bed.

And finally, let out a long chilling laugh that seemed to promise pain, and lots of it. Oh, how fun this will be.

**-Normal POV-**

I could hear the people panicking. Stampedes of footsteps rushed through the mansion and searched for me, only pausing to discover the open door.

Pleasepleasepleaseplease

"It seems she ran into the forest, everyone start looking!" a man said taking charge. "She couldn't have gone far, search the perimeter for any sort of trail."

Thank Jashin.

I was currently hiding in a little space that was hidden away between several crates. It seemed to be a storage place for wine, alcohol and other sorts of non perishable foods. The sounds of voices drifted down to me through the ventilation shafts and I could tell that most of their men had dispersed into the surrounding area.

They were searching for me. What would they do if they found me?

Panic surrounded me like a wet blanket; I felt a suffocating, choking fear. I wasn't a fighter, not in my previous life or in this one! I didn't have any idea what to do, my old world was safe. I didn't have to be worried about being kidnapped or drugged. I didn't have to worry about where my next meal came from or how I would get home. I was safe.

Even in this life, full of Mafiosi and weapons, I was terribly sheltered. No wonder the original Gokudera was denied at every turn, he was a spoiled child, with no battle experience. No one would want a liability like that.

What do I do...

Even if I have a mind of an adult, it does nothing to change my physical limitations. Being in a three year old body meant I couldn't do any of the moves I had learned in my old life. It sucked to be a child. Holding the glass shard, I shivered.

Did I have the guts to kill? I didn't know.

"AHHHHHHHH! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BRAT! THE LITTLE BITCH WILL WISH SHE'S DEAD BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH HER! FUCKING HELL, WHERE IS SHE!" a furious voice screeched. A man in black held a bloody towel to his eye, face stained with fury and blood. His one remaining eye flashed darkly with vengeance and spoke of unspeakable things.

"Please calm down Roberto!" another man said waving his arms around in distress.

This Roberto grabbed the man's collar and brought his face, "you **will** find her, and when you do...bring her to me."

"O-Of course" the man spat out, looking nervous as hell.

I shivered, his voice... he wanted to kill me.

Alright, calm down.

Act objectively.

Breathe.

As Setsuna, I had taken a Criminology and Psychology course in University in hopes of becoming a psychologist, but instead became a writer. The amount of information was astounding and I had learned to spot the cues that gave peoples thoughts away.

Body languages, shifts in tone, pitch of voice, or eye contact; all could be read and then interpreted. The many lessons gave me an ideal view of the human psyche. Although the professors didn't outright say this, in fear of it happening, but...there was lots of different ways of using this information other than helping people.

If you could discover the emotions and thoughts of someone... that also meant you could manipulate them.

And that was exactly what I was going to do.

Looking around, I spotted something from the corner of my eye.

Perfect.

That would do nicely. I quietly snuck into the kitchen busied myself, rummaging through the drawers to find something.

Aha! Having all my materials, I headed out. I started in the kitchen, opening a bottle of alcohol and poured it everywhere.

Another. Another. Another.

I trailed their liquid through the empty halls, avoiding several people and made sure to dampen the carpets thoroughly. The crate I was lugging was half empty now; I opened my seventh and splashed it along the curtains, staining it.

"HEY! What is this? Smells like alcohol?" a voice said from down the hall.

SHIT! That voice... it was Roberto.

I gulped.

``why would there be alcohol... `` Roberto pondered, his eyes trailed down the hall, spotting me, seeing the trail I had made and the lighter in my hand. "**YOU BITCH!" **he made a move towards me.

Too late.

I had hoped to spread some more around, but he had caught me red handed.

I flicked the lighter on,

"Oh, no no no no no, Mr. Roberto, I don't think that's wise." I said tsking, wagging my other finger back and forth, as if talking to a child.

"You see, you are currently standing in a puddle of a very _**flammable**_ substance." I said pointing to his feet. "and **I** am holding a lit lighter. It wouldn't take much time for the flames to reach you." I said waving in his direction.

"The whole area has been doused in alcohol and you would soon be surrounded"

He gulped.

"Do you think you can outrun the flames Mr. Roberto?" I said with fake curiosity, sounding very much like a child.

"Do you-" I took a step forward, "think you can outrun death?" A horrible smile reached my lips, twisting my childish features into something grotesque, into something morbid.

He took a step back.

Flicking the lighter on and off, I stared into his eyes.

"Do you think you can outrun me?" I hissed, still smiling.

He was scared now, terrified.

His one eye would flicker to my face in fear and then back to the lighter with something akin to horror. His posture was stiff, in a defensive manner. His whole body spoke of a cornered animal, the look of prey when they are about to be hunted.

He was doomed.

And it was oh so satisfying.

"Say, Mr. Roberto, why don't we play a game."

**Thank you to everyone who followed/favourited or reviewed! it makes me so happy when you do, and sorry for the cliffie. I couldnt resist! Lots of love.**


	14. Chapter 14- A Broken Man

**Sorry for the late update, I kind of had a lot of home work to do. hope you like it, i certainly do.**

**ENJOY**

**-3****rd**** person POV-**

"Father! Father! I want to go too!" Bianchi said while trying to keep up with his long strides.

"No." He said without even looking at her.

"Why not!" she spat out frustrated.

"Would would you do Bianchi?" He turned to face her. "If I brought you, would you be able to shoot another human being? Would you be able to draw blood?" He held her gaze.

She held his.

"Yes papa, anything for family." She said resolutely.

Smile.

He reached over to ruffle her hair.

"That's my girl, go get a gun from Arturo." He said nodding toward the silent brunette.

"Yes, papa."

Vittorio stood, and watched his eldest daughter go receive a weapon.

"Boys, watch over her, do not let her out of you sight." He commanded.

"Yes sir!" many voices rang out.

"Keep her as far away as possible, and by no means let her pull that trigger." He said grimly, "sooner or later she will know what it's like to take a life, but not yet..."

**-Normal POV-**

"A g-game?" Roberto stuttered out.

"Yes! It'll be fun!" I said enthusiastically, nodding my head.

"Wh-what type of game?" he said, eye flickering to the lighter in my hand.

"hehehe. Details, details, you don't need to worry Mr. Roberto!" I said flinging my arms in the air.

He flinched at the sudden movement.

Good, I got him cornered.

"It's but a simple game, nothing to worry about." I said reassuringly.

I had to break him and fast, there was no way I could overcome him physically and someone could easily come around the corner. And two against one did not sound good.

"Why don't you take a seat Mr, Roberto?" I said, pointing to the alcohol ridden floor. "You might want to get comfortable, since this will take a lot of concentration, you don't want to lose now do you?" Having him sit down reduced his reaction time, and have to waste precious seconds needed in an escape.

Gulp. "O-of course not." He sat down, kneeling with his hands ready at his side. Seems as though he doesn't have a gun, or else he would have already shot me. Sucker probably thought I was still outside and left it in his room.

"Alright, now here are the rules." Clapping my hands together, I held up the shard of glass. The moonlight glinted, making it look positively deadly.

"We will be playing the knife game!" I squealed gleefully.

"The knife game!" he said, looking mortified.

"You know of it Mr. Roberto? Lovely, so I won't need to explain." I tossed the shard towards him and watched him panic, and struggle with catching it. When he had a firm grip on it, he seemed to gain more confidence since he had a possession of a weapon.

That won't do. He needs to be a snivelling mess, begging for forgiveness for this to work. So I started to throw the lighter back and forth in between my hands to get his attention. His eyes followed my motions like a hawk and the fear quickly seeped back into him.

Good.

"So Mr. Roberto, why don't you start? I'll sing and you play, and then we switch. Of course the speed will increase every round, or else it won't be any fun. And we love fun, now don't we Mr. Roberto?" He slowly nodded. "The one who loses a finger or fingers will lose, and I hate losing. But do try your best Mr. Roberto; we don't want to stain the carpets any further now do we?"

He practically peed his pants at that.

"Alright here we go, ahem." I cleared my throat.

"There's an old tradition  
A game we all can play  
You start by getting liquored up and sharpening your blade  
You take a shot of whiskey  
You take your knife and pray  
You spread out your fingers and this is what you say! "

He started off slowly, following the beat of the song as a guide. His eyes dilated and beads of sweat slipped down his face. I could practically hear his thoughts.

'_slowly, slowly, slowly'_

I stopped singing,

"Alright Mr. Roberto, well done, if you could please pass the shard, it's my turn."

He looked relieved and a little apprehensive about handing over the only source of defence he had. I coughed, and he promptly slid it to my side. I sat down as well and splayed my fingers wide.

"Oh, I have all my fingers  
The knife goes Chop Chop Chop  
If I miss the spaces between  
my fingers will come off  
And if I hit my fingers, blood will soon come out  
But all the same I play this game, cause that's what's it's all about! "

I sang in a purposely eerie voice and held a maniac grin on my face despite my nerves. I held the same pace as he did but did it slightly smoother, showing off that he was afraid, and I was not.  
I handed it back to him, we continued the game. His nerves got shot with every close call, his hand riddled with tiny cuts. Back and forth we went, with the song going faster and faster.

I didn't have a single scratch on me. It irritated him to no end.

"No you can't use a pencil. You cannot use a pen,  
The only way is with a knife when danger is your friend  
And some may call it stupid, some may call it dumb  
But all the same we play this cause it's so damn fun! "

It was his turn now, and his hand bleed into the carpet, his concentration was incredible and I had to give him credit for lasting this long. I just had a lot of practice with Bernardo and the lot; they taught me how to play the game after I had admitted I was afraid of knives. It horrified the chefs and they forced me to play the game until I perfected it. Thank god they did.

"Oh! I have all my fingers  
The knife goes Chop Chop Chop  
If I miss the spaces in between  
My finger will come off  
But all the same I play this game, cause that's what's it's all about! "

I lowered my voice and crept closer and closer. He didn't notice a thing. As I was a few steps away from him, and he neared the song. I cupped my hands in front of my mouth.

"Oh! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop!  
I'm picking up the speed  
And if I hit my finger  
Then my hand will start to bleed!"

I screamed.

A loud deafening shriek that echoed through the halls pierced my ears, and Roberto's. I looked down to see my handiwork.

"Oh my, what did I say about staining the carpet Mr. Roberto?" I said in a scolding tone.

"And look, you went and hurt yourself, clumsy, clumsy you." Roberto was looking wide eyed at his hand, which was pierced by the glass shard. Ripping through tendons and muscle, his hand spasmed with pain.

"Awww... is Mr. Roberto hurt?" he looked up at me with broken eyes. The repetitive mental torture wearied him. He just needed one last push, to send him over the edge.

"Here, let me make you all better." I cooed, this was a risk, but if I did this properly, it would spell victory. I picked up his injured hand and held it up to my face. He could have easily attacked me then and there, probably even snap my neck despite his injury.

I kissed his hand, with the shard of glass still embedded in his flesh, staining my lips red. I held his gaze as my lips touched the crimson liquid, mocking him with my eyes. And then after what felt like eternity, finally let his hand fall.

"All better now." I whispered, smiling. "Now wasn't that fun Mr. Roberto?"

He stared at me, eyes seeing, but not seeing.

I stared back, eyes searching, victorious.

He broke.

I left.

**Huh? Huh? did you like it? :D **

**Well anyways, thank you to those who followed/favourited and reviewed! Makes me feel so loved.**

**and to Cocaospaces, thank you very much! I agree that the first couple of chapters are kind of iffy, since I kind of half assed them, but rest assured, the future chapters will be much better. **

**As always, lots of love!**


	15. Chapter 15- Casualties

**Sorry that i didnt update yesterday, but as unbelievable as it sounds, I actually have a life, so I was too busy to write. Did anyone notice that all my oc's have an 'o' at the end of their name? Vittorio, Arturo, Bernardo, Roberto? well, they do and it was totally coincidental, and the reason why I named Roberto, Roberto was because the nick name given to people named Robert was Bob, and I thought it was funny.**

**ENJOY**

I left.

Wheezing and stumbling as soon as I turned the corner.

I was a mess.

Oh God, there was so much blood!

On the carpet, on him, on me!

The stench of liquid rust drifted down the halls following me, sticking itself to the inside of my nostrils.

I can't believe I just did that. Holy crap, I just mentally traumatized a 30 year old man for life.

Oh God, his eyes... His eyes were so _empty_. No life what so ever, I practically killed him.

I had killed off his mind, murdered him. It was the equivalent to taking a loaded gun and firing it at his head. What good is a body without a mind; he won't be living his life.

I had my first kill.

"Ugh... gack" I puked in the corner, hands trembling. But I did it to survive. He would have killed me, he would have...

I did it to survive.

Suck it up Setsuna! Or Hayato... I was in the world of mafia now, and I have to throw away my old values. Here it was okay to kill, you were _praised_ for it. Hits and assassinations were ordered out every day, there were squads and people dedicated to killing. They paid you millions for a successful job. That's all there is to it, a job.

Even after three years, I still referred to myself as Setsuna in my mind, the girl from another world, the one with a plan, and the one with knowledge of the future.

But I wasn't her anymore.

I was Hayato now, future Storm Guardian of the Vongola, and the right hand woman of the Decimo, the one who will kill.

I had to change, learn to take lives and not let the guilt overcome me, otherwise I'd die.

Everything was for survival.

Eat or be eaten.

I would devour my enemies.

Hunt or be hunted.

I would be the hunter

Kill or be killed.

I would become a killer.

I don't want to die.

Survival of the fittest and Setsuna didn't make it.

So I gave my old me a funeral, I didn't like the prospect of rotting underground so cremation it is.

'_Never thought I'd be giving myself a funeral' _I thought wryly, I lit the lighter and dropped it into the trail of alcohol. The flames erupted and greedily licked at the walls, hissing and twisting like a snake. I stood there, and watched it burn, watched the old me disappear.

Standing in an enclose made by the trees, I heard screams of horror and saw several members come rushing back confused and furious. Their home was burning and they had no one to blame, but me.

Sounds of battle floated to my ears and several voices could be heard.

"Hayato!"

"Principessa!"

"Hayato, where are you?"

Oh my gosh, no way.

'_They came for me?' _ I thought flabbergasted (which is my favourite word, it means too shocked to speak but it sounds like your being gassed by fat in a gaseous form) and before I could even register my actions, I was already running. Branches and thorns from the unkempt forest tangled in my hair and scratched at my exposed skin.

My eyes watered from the wind whipping at my eyes and I finally got through the bushes. Bursting through the clearing, I saw a battlefield. Several bodies littered the ground and I was horrified to know that I recognized some of the faces. I stood there, shell shocked, until a voice rang out.

"HAYATO!" Vittorio screamed, relief threaded through his voice.

"...Papa?..." I said, losing the confidence I had displayed earlier. He ran to me and enveloped me in a crushing hug.

"I was so worried Hayato! Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" he spun me around looking for injuries. I stood wide eyed and finally let out the tears I'd been holding, and clutched at his bloodstained dress shirt.

"Papa!.. I-hic- was s-so scared!" I cried, sobbing.

"It's okay now, your safe." He said rubbing soothing circles on the small of my back.

But what I didn't know was that I wasn't safe. None of us were.

A man from the other side, an enemy, was dying a couple of meters away. He figured that if he was leaving for hell, he might as well take someone else with him, the more the merrier, right? So as the gunshot wound bleed from his gut, he held up his firearm and for the last time and aimed.

BANG.

My eyes flew open.

No...

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

'_Please, please don't do this to me' _I thought looking up at the heavens.

'_God, __**please**__._' I begged, crying, sobbing.

My tears flowing freely, cleaning the blood and grime from my face.

Noooooooooooooooooooooo, don't kill him too.

He was gone, I saw the bullet rip through him, _felt_ him tremble, the surprise and horrible realization that he was shot filled his eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I sobbed, clutching my heart, hands fisting the front of my shirt.

It was Arturo.

He fell.

My brother, my caretaker, my friend.

I rushed to his side, ignoring Vittorio's pleas of danger.

I held his hand.

"Arturo, don't die! Don't die!" I said eyes foggy with tears. He clenched mine weakly and sputtered blood.

"...Hayato... my little principessa..." his other hand reached up to wipe away my tears. "Don't cry..." he smiled, the cracked tinted sunglasses fallen by his side. Blood soaked his clothes and the wound from his chest WOULD. NOT. STOP. BLEEDING.

"Arturo, you're going to be okay, don't worry, you're-hic- going to be okay." I said, voice scratchy with panic. I held my tiny hands over his wound in an attempt to staunch the blood.

His hand, riddled with calluses and scars, the one missing a pinky, the hand that I held for so many years, closed over mine.

"It's okay Hayato..." He looked at me with warm caramel eyes. "It's okay..."

Acceptance.

That's what I saw.

Love, happiness, relief.

Love for me, happiness that I was alive, and relief that I was safe.

That's what I saw.

I didn't deserve it. He was dying and it was my fault.

"...It's okay..."

"No, it's not!" I screeched, "Someone help already!" never in my entire life have I regretted so much that I didn't have sun flames.

If I could just...

"Nooooooooooo, Arturo..." I moaned in despair.

"Hayato-cough, cough- finally getting my name right are you?" he chuckled with a weak smile. His skin, the once sun kissed tone was turning an ash white.

"o-of course, I know y-your name, stupid" I could barely see now, tears blurred my vision.

"I'm glad you're safe." He said looking into my eyes, "tell Angela I'm sorry okay?" I nodded frantically, snot, tears, and blood covered my face while I desperately clung to Arturo.

"Don't die..." I whimpered voice quiet from grief.

"...Sorry Hayato..." he whispered, his hold on my hand loosened.

NOOOOOOOOOO

Panic erupted from inside of me and I struggled to keep Arturo's eyes open.

"Arturo...don't die... please...don't die...don't..." I begged in between sobs.

"Sorry principessa... I love you..." his eyes lost its warmth, I watched it seep out, and I fought through my tears to reply.

"I love you too Arturo..." he smiled.

The light was gone.

His hand lost its grip.

I sat there until the warmth completely left him, leaving him a cold bloody corpse.

I stood, the battle long over, and held my hand out to Vittorio.

The grim realization of what I was going to do filled my father's eyes, he nodded.

The man who had shot Arturo was restrained and still barely alive.

The light was leaving him too.

But slowly, not like Arturo.

I felt an unfamiliar weight enter my hand.

My fingers curled around a dark sleek gun with an engraved 'A' on the side. .

'A' for Arturo.

I held it up and pointed it to the man who stole my brother.

"You can't do it can you?" he hissed, sneering, mocking me. "The little principessa can't pull the-"

I fired.

I took his life.

"It's Hayato, you bastard."

**A/N I'm so sorry Arturo! I love this character and felt so bad for killing him, I literally cried while writing this, I was in the library and was crying my fucking eyes out while editing and people that walked by were like "what the fuck?" so feel grateful I embarrassed myself for this story.**

**And once again thank you to those who followed/favourited and reviewed.**

**Lots of love :D**


	16. Chapter 16- Belladonna

**Here's the 16 chapter, I hope you like it, I'm going to start the canon story soon, maybe after a couple more chaps.**

**ENJOY**

"You sure that this is the right place?" Bianchi asked uncertainly, we were currently in one of the less...nicer parts of Venice Italy, where I had booked an appointment for the both of us.

"Of course! Do you doubt my typing-addresses-into-Google-map skills?" I said, placing a hand over my heart with mock offense.

"No... It's just...this place is-"

"Sketchy? Hahaha, get it? Because we're going to get tattoos? No? Okay." I said skipping along. She sweat dropped.

"Let's go!" I grabbed her hand, swinging our arms together and proceeded to run down the street, dragging her behind me. We arrived at a dark, paint peeling building with flickering signs that read "Tattoos", "No Refunds" and my personal favourite "No shirt, no service... Unless you're a girl, then it's all good."

Damn, must have gotten that custom made.

Lucky bastards.

I nudged open the door –because there was no way I was touching that with my hand- and heard the bell chime, alerting the store occupants that there was potential customers, AKA us.

"I know I said that I wanted a tattoo Hayato, but you're only ten" Bianchi said sternly.

"And you're thirteen, we're in the mafia for God's sake, it'd practically be a sin if we didn't ink up." I scoffed, rolling my eyes at her. A heavily tattooed man with rippling muscles, wearing an eye patch walked over,

"This is no place for children," he grumbled, cleaning his hands with an ink stained cloth "go home."

He looked like the average leather jacket, motorcycle loving guy, equipped with a straggly beard (not a goatee) that looked like it could threaten to swallow you up.

"Yo, Casper, it's me Hayato." I said craning my neck to look up at him, damn he's tall.

He stilled, "Hayato!?" looking exasperated, he crouched down to my level and looked me in the eye.

"As in Hayato Gokudera? Hayato, the one who sells me tattoo designs?"

Jashin, his face was priceless.

"The one and only!" I chimed, fist pumping the air, "It's nice to see you too."

You know, cause I'm oh so talented (lol no) I had started drawing up designs and selling them off on the side to make some extra cash, in case I ever needed it.

They were surprisingly popular.

Who knew bikers liked bunnies and roses?

Well, bloody hatchet bearing bunnies, but whatever.

"Y -You're Hayato?! You're like seven!" Casper exclaimed pointing at me.

"I'm TEN, thank you very much." I said, crossing my arms and pouted.

"And I suggest you pull your finger back" Bianchi added, "unless you want to lose it, Hayato here has been whining about food the whole way here."

I nodded,

yes I was hungry.

He eyed me suspiciously and stepped back, retreating.

"From all the conversations we had, I wouldn't put it past you."

I nodded again, I wouldn't either.

"So Casper, got the designs I sent you?" I directed Bianchi into a chair and turned to face him.

"Yeah, it's all set, although I don't know if I should or not... you're both still so young..." (Oh gosh, he sounds like a pedophile)

"Don't worry about it Casper," I said waving my hand in a dismissive manner, "If it makes you feel any better, If you had refused my offer, I would have gone to some other dude and probably get AIDS from the needles there or something, because life loves me like that."

He paled considerably and shook his head, he finally sighed, waving me over and started setting up some equipment.

"So, who's first?" Casper asked, pulling on some disposable gloves.

"Me." Bianchi stepped up and slid into the reclining chair that looked like it had seen better days.

"I want the scorpion one on my shoulder" she said turning. **(A/N-Reborn wiki says that she has two tattoos, a scorpion on her shoulder and a small heart on her butt check, but since I am uncomfortable with the idea of a grown man placing his hands on a 13 year old girl's ass, I'll dismiss it as a birthmark)**

"Okay, hold still, it'll sting a bit." He said, pulling out the design that I had made.

She nodded.

Brave little girl.

I wandered around the shop and was delighted to see some of my designs displayed, with prices ranging from $50-$1000, depending on the amount of detail incorporated.

I had four years until the storyline officially introduced me, and I made a point in establishing my reputation. I had to catch Reborn's attention somehow and after much trial and error, I decided that dynamite wasn't my thing.

I know, I know, that's exactly what Gokudera was known for, his explosives. But as much as I loved blowing stuff up, I didn't have the skill nor the confidence for controlled explosions. I mean one misplaced bomb, and BOOM! You'd have to scrape me off the walls. And dynamite? Shamal wouldn't even let me touch the stuff.

So I used the best next thing.

Poison.

Shamal had taken me up as an apprentice but refused to hand over the mosquitoes.

Said that it "was his signature move" and that he "wouldn't waste it on some snot nosed brat" regardless if I was a lady or not. His words not mine.

So instead of using mosquitoes to transfer diseases or sickness, I used needles.

Toxin filled syringes that lined my body; I held relaxants, neurotoxins, and a couple of laxatives (You'd be surprised about how many times I had to use that one, and no, not on myself), and several deadly poisons.

If anything, Bianchi and I were known as the "Poison Duo", which was pretty fucking awesome if I do say so myself. Although I kind of felt like I was ripping off of her. I had a much of a variety as Shamal did with his Trident Mosquitoes, but instead of the 666 diseases he held, I had 666 types of poisons.

I felt like fucking Satan. You may now bow down to me.

It was kind of hard to find a way to stash them away safely, since I could easily accidently prick myself and drop dead, so in addition to all the poisons I held, I had to carry the antidotes as well. The good news is that I was practically immune to most now, since I was subjected to not only Shamal's torture, there was Bianchi's too.

She had unfortunately discovered her cooking "talent" and when I say talent, I use that word very loosely. I spent several hours on the toilet if you know what I mean.

Shudder.

At least I don't get a stomach ache every time I see her, unlike Gokudera. It would be so inconvenient since I like live with her, but luckily that wasn't the case.

Shamal.

Let me tell you that Shamal is a demon tutor, probably second to Reborn, instead of whacking you in the head with a mallet (Reborn, bless his soul), he would inject me with some sort of deadly disease, and refuse to hand over the antidote until I fixed my mistake, or met his requirements. The bastard even told me that I should wear a nurse uniform to match my weapons (needles/syringes) and shoved a pink dress with a nurse cap in my hands.

He was unconscious for a week.

"All done." Casper was wiping away the blood dripping from the new tattoo I had drawn for Bianchi. It was a small scorpion made of black ink, with an adorable heart on the end of its tail. The slight pink detailing matched her hair –which I was adamant about- and it looked great.

I was pleased, and judging from her expression, she was too.

Casper bandaged her arm and motioned me over.

About time.

I always wanted a tattoo; they were permanent pieces of art that you could carry around everywhere. Unless you're a serial killer and wears other people's skins, then it's in your closet.

So while I was pondering about serial killers, Casper had already finished prepping.

I had read a manga once called "Dendrobates" (I totally recommend it) about an avenger/assassin for hire that had a Poison Dart frog tattooed on his back.

There was this whole wise and mangafied (yes, mangafied, it means that there was some intense close ups and angles that made the character look absolutely badass, look it up, it's a word) speech about how in the ENTIRE rainforest, the most dangerous animal was not the Bengal Tiger, or the deadly Anaconda, but the tiny Poison Dart Frog.

You should have seen my face; I was all like "Coolios"

But in no way was I getting a frog tattooed on my skin.

Those little fuckers could not be trusted.

I mean look at Fran! That adorable little bastard's a Varia assassin, and he wears a frog hat!

Albeit reluctantly, but still.

No, I wouldn't be getting a Dart Frog.

I was getting something much better, something that spelled me.

...

I was getting a tattoo of a fucking unicorn!

...

...

...

I'm joking! Geez, you people have no sense of humour.

Like I would do that, cue arrogant scoff and obnoxious eye roll.

I'm not that crazy...

Casper brought up the buzzing needle to my left shoulder blade.

"Here we go" he said, placing a hand on my back, "It's going to hurt"

"Yeah right," I scoffed (I seem to be doing that a lot lately) "Bianchi didn't even- AHHHHH!"

I was wrong.

It hurt.

A lot.

**-20 excruciating minutes later-**

I paid Casper for his services and promised to talk to him later, Bianchi and I left the store, donning bandages, which covered our new tattoos.

Our new aliases.

She was "Poison Scorpion" Bianchi.

I was "Belladonna" Hayato.

On my left shoulder blade, opposite to my heart, was the image of one of the most poisonous flowers on earth. The belladonna, the flower and its fruit hold deadly toxins, while still looks appealing to the eye.

Beautiful, but deadly.

A poisonous flower.

It also means "beautiful lady" in Italian.

Seems fitting, no?

**A/N- well, I do Hayato! Gokudera would look absolutely amazing as a girl, don't you agree? And a reviewer has brought up pairings. Yes, I am going to pair Hayato up with someone, although who I don't know yet. Everyone seems to want Yamamoto, and I'm not complaining.**

**Once again, thank you for following/favouriting, and reviewing my story. You have no idea how much it means to me, as soon as I wake up in the morning I check my email to see if you guys visited me. And when I get a particularly good review, I spend maybe 10-20 minutes squealing and jumping around like a maniac. **

**Yeah, I know. **

**Well, as always, lots of love. :D**


	17. Chapter 17- For Love

**Holy shiznits! 14 reviews? Are you guys trying to give me a heart attack? As much as this makes me sound like a machosist, please continue. And this chapter was for the reviewer that reminded me of a certain character that I decided to include in this piece. So thanks Killer Angel2, for reminding me, I totally forgot.**

**ENJOY**

I have never been so scared in my life.

Not when I was kidnapped by that bastard Alexander.

Not when I was being crushed by Lavina's bloody insides.

Not even when Bianchi got her first period. (Let me tell you that a PMS-ing hormonal teenager, equipped with poison and access to weapons is not a pretty sight.)

No, this was much, much scarier.

"B-Bianchi?" I said hesitantly, holding my hand up in defense. She was staring dreamily out the window and sighed happily.

"Bianchi?" I repeated again, a little louder this time. She whipped around at the sound and grinned gleefully at me. Standing up, she approached me at an alarming speed, similar to a radioactive sloth... which I think would be pretty fast, maybe?

As I flinched and prepared myself for an onslaught of poison cooking and insults that usually came with her odd mood swings, I held my hands up to protect my face (cuz that's what brings in the money you know?). But no such attack came. Instead, she took my hands in hers and started twirling us around, laughing merrily.

What the actual fuck?

Let me tell you that Bianchi does not do anything "merrily" in any way; the word probably wasn't even in her vocabulary! She's the silent, reserved chuckle kind of girl, not...this.

So, obviously I was suspicious.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sorella?" I said pointedly staring at the imposter.

"Ahahahaha! Hayato, Hayato," she laughed, "is it that odd for me to be happy?"

"No... but not this happy." I eyed her with accusation. "Did you get high again?"

She stared at me incredulously,

"I said that was an accident!" she huffed, stomping her foot in irritation.

"Uh-huh" I deadpanned.

The last time I was mixing up some hallucinogens in my workshop, she idiotically ignored the "NO ENTRY" sign and entered without a gas mask, and was exposed to the fumes.

Moron.

So after many agonizing hours of having to babysit a drugged up Bianchi, I had to resort to tying her up and throwing her in the closet until the effects passed.

Hey, you would too if she barricaded your house and started rolling around in mud screaming "THEY"RE COMING! THEY"RE COMING!" She later told me that she thought that aliens were invading and the only way to stop them from entering the mansion was to roll around in the mud for some barrier raising ritual. Either that, or resort to making sacrifices to them... in the form of cannibalism.

"But I would never eat you Hayato, don't worry." She said seriously, looking into my eyes. "You wouldn't taste good anyways, Bernardo on the other hand..." she stared into space thoughtfully.

I didn't know whether to be grateful or insulted.

Never the less, I decided to invest in a lock.

"I'm not high!" she whined, voice raising a few octaves.

"Mhm... okay, then why are you in such a good mood?" I asked, convinced that this was the real Bianchi. No one could sound that childish and still look menacing (well except for Reborn and the other Acrobelano). She fluttered her eyelashes at me and held a hand to her heart.

"Sigh... Hayato, I think I'm in love..."

"Oh, that's lovely, who's the-"

Pause.

Wait.

What?

Replaying the words in my head, I let out a "HAHI!?" that would have made Haru proud.

"You're kidding! With who?" I haven't even heard any mention of Reborn, let alone seen him, was he even an adult anymore? The timing of the whole mountain-turning-into-babies thing was still a mystery to me.

"Oh, he's just perfect Hayato!" she squealed, eyes in the shape of a heart. Like how the hell does that even happen?

"He's so charming and sweet, and handsome, and-"she spouted out rapidly before I held a hand up.

"Whoa, back up there Bianchi." I started, "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh my gosh! His name is Romeo, don't you think that's so romantic?!" she started squealing again. My poor ears...

"Romeo?" I said out loud, '_So it's not Reborn... huh'_

"Kyaaa! We can be Romeo and Juliet! Hayato, you just have to meet him."

"Bianchi... you do realize that in 'Romeo and Juliet' they both die right?" I said sweat dropping.

"But that's what makes it so romantic!"

"...But they _died"_

"For love! They died for love!"

It was like talking to a brick wall.

So Bianchi set up a meeting or a "play date" as she liked to call it, where I could meet her boyfriend (and potential suicide buddy, according to Shakespeare ). She wanted me to give a good impression, and then continued to dress me up like a doll. Complete with a dress with frilly bows, and obnoxious curly pigtails.

You know those tsundere, rich girls in animes that all have curly hair and do the whole 'Ohohohohohoho' laugh, while holding the back of their hand to their mouth? Which by the way automatically makes them evil, or at least bitchy?

That's what I looked like.

"Oh, I hope he likes you- well not too much - since it'd be horrible if my he didn't get along with his future sister in law, and-"

Well, someone was already planning the wedding.

Which left me to plan the funeral.

"Oh don't worry sorella, I'll be on my best behaviour." I smiled sweetly looking up at her.

"Oh, of course, how could he not love you!" she cooed at me. I grinned, oh yes, best behaviour.

We neared the meeting place, which was a local park equipped with a fountain and a million constipated pigeons hell bent on defacing every statue known to man. One in particular stood in front of me, its large beady eyes bored into my soul.

People say that with animals, the one who breaks eye contact first, is the submissive, and the weaker of the two.

Bitch please, like I'm going to lose to a bird.

I stared at the pigeon, eyes never straying.

"Romeo!" Bianchi swooned, a figure appeared from the edge of my vision, but I ignored it.

'_Oho, the bird's good_." I continued to stare.

"Ahaha, you must be Hayato." Romeo held a hand out for me to shake, but stopped when I didn't even respond to his voice.

"Hayato!" Bianchi hissed. " ehehe, she's normally not like this." She laughed nervously.

It was very tense now, my eyes watered from the lack of blinking.

Almost...

...

Almost there, hang in there Hayato!

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat, gelato maybe?" a male voice rang out.

The idea of gelato strengthened my resolve (lol get it?~) and I forced myself to go on. The pigeon, sensed my new found confidence, turned away abruptly, before coming to meet my eyes again with a begrudging respect.

I nodded respectively at the bird.

It was a fierce battle.

I turned and faced Romeo, giving him a once over, he squirmed uncomfortably and looked away. I gave a sigh, as if disappointed at what I saw. He turned red with either rage or embarrassment; and I didn't stick around to find out. We had gelato to get after all.

Ten minutes later, we were at the nearest shop and Bianchi had left to get our orders and let Romeo and I alone to "socialize". I bid her farewell and turned to my new victim-cough cough-I mean, friend.

"So, Romeo, tell me about yourself." I said, folding my hands in front of me. He fidgeted nervously and said,

"Well, uh... I'm 21-"

"21? Geezer, are you a pedophile? Bianchi's only 15, should I report you?" I said, green eyes piercing.

"N-No, Bianchi and I agreed not to do anything until she's older-"

"Gross, you talked about sex with a minor 6 years younger than you? And then you have the nerve to talk about it to me? A twelve year old? I should sue you for sexual harassment."

"No! You got it all wrong! I didn't- we're just-"

"Friends? You better not have been going to say friends, are you playing with my sister Romeo? You better not."

"No! I love her, and she loves me, I would never hurt-"

"All men say that Romeo, right before they break the girls heart."

"Ugh!" Romeo screamed frustrated, slamming a hand on the table, "What does a brat like you know about love anyways?!"

"Well, **Romeo**... I have read Shakespeare you know, the two star crossed lovers who everyone disapproved of had plans to elope. After Juliet faked her death and fell into a comatose like state, Romeo was heartbroken." I started to say, waving my hands around to prove my point.

"What does that have to do with-"he started to interrupt me.

"Hush child" I reprimanded him, how dare he cut me off?

"Well, Romeo was so sad that he decided to join Juliet in the afterlife, despite only knowing each other for what? Two weeks? And poisoned himself, and then Juliet awoke to see her lover dead, she stabbed herself with his dagger."

He looked at me questioningly, not understanding where I was going with this.

Stupid idiot.

"What I am saying, Romeo, is that as long as I keep Bianchi away from all things pointy, we wouldn't have a problem." I said, settling my hands down with a bored look on my face.

He paled, slowly understanding my message.

"Surely you know who Bianchi is, correct? Who I am?"

He started stuttering,

"Y-Yes, you're in the m-mafia..."

"And do you know what the mafia calls us?"

"N-no..."

"Well, allow me to enlighten you Romeo, Bianchi, my dearest sorella is known as the 'Poison Scorpion' and I am 'Belladonna' the poisonous flower of the mafia"

He gulped.

"Ah, my memory is a little fuzzy; do tell me how Romeo died again?"

"..."

"Oh! That's right! He was poisoned! How could I forget such a delicious ending?"

He turned purple with fury, and stood, raising his hand at me.

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT-"

Before he could finish that sentence, Bianchi came back, only to see a 21 year old man raise his hand at a 12 year old child who was by the way her beloved little sister.

All I could say was, shit hit the fan.

Metaphorically of course, that would be a mess.

"**Romeo**..." Bianchi hissed, voice utterly calm, "**What do you think you're doing to Hayato?"**

As Romeo, the poor man, tried to think up a good excuse as to why he was about to hit a poor innocent child... and yes I mean me. I heard the flapping of wings. I turned my head to see the pigeon from earlier, eyeing me.

I waved a greeting to him, Mr. Pigeon (he get capitalized cause that's how much I respect him) tilted his head in Romeo's direction, and let out a questioning squawk.

I nodded.

Mr. Pigeon raised his wing in a decisive manner and out of nowhere; dozens upon dozens of other birds came soaring down, only to line up in a military fashion.

I whistled admirably.

Whoa, what a boss.

After Bianchi looked ready to rip him apart, I stepped up and approached Romeo.

"Romeo, mister pedophile" he looked at me with fear, "I suggest you run." I said pointing in the opposite direction.

"W-What?"

Tch.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

I raised my hand and at once, Mr. Pigeon gave an unearthly battle cry that made the army of feathered bodies spring into action. A swirl of poop wielding creatures surrounded Romeo and assaulted him with various beaks and claws. Some attached themselves to his hair and pulled with all their might, others secured the perimeter, and held their asses ready to fire in case anyone decided to interfere. Bloody gashes soon appeared on his otherwise flawless skin, and his clothes already had multiple...stains.

Mr. Pigeon, the general himself, stood proud and tall at my side, gingerly perched on my shoulder.

"Thanks dude, I'll get you some food next time I come visit."

"Squawk!"

"Yeah, me too, me too..."

As I was having a heartwarming moment with my new bestie, Bianchi had turned the gelato in her hands into "Poison Cooking" and was chasing after Romeo with a new found vengeance.

I stared tearfully after her.

Not for Romeo, no way.

It was for my own love.

"... My poor gelato..." I whimpered, hands out reached.

Mr. Pigeon pecked comfortingly at my head.

"Noooooooooooooo" I cried.

It was a sad day.

**A/N- Poor poor Hayato. I myself have a love for gelato. That shit is the bomb. **

**Well, thank you to those who followed, favourited, or reviewed! Especially to those who did all three!**

**All of you get hugs and mountains of gelato, **

**Lots of love!**


	18. Chapter 18- Sawada Tsunayoshi

**This took me a while to write, the only reason I finished it is because I'm sick and stayed home from school today so I had free time. **

**ENJOY**

"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy"

I sang rather loudly, ignoring the amused stares from the Namimori residents. I had just left the airport and let me tell you, I was feeling the jetlag, and it was a pain.

I crawled out, eyes flinching at the bright light, and I swear I heard a hiss when my skin made contact with the sunlight. Suffice to say, I was a little disturbed. Pulling the dark black hoodie over top of me, I tucked my long silver braid inside and turned down the street. My attire consisted of a large, and I when I say large I mean LARGE, skull printed hoodie, white skinny jeans and black combat boots with reinforced heels. Anyone could have easily mistaken me for male, since I was practically swimming in the sweater, disguising any of the curves that I was just coming into.

Trailing my cherry red suitcase behind me, I continued the sing along to the song blasting away from my ear buds. The rest of my luggage was sent ahead of time and delivered to my new apartment (which was actually a rather large condo, but for modesty's sake let's call it an apartment). Everything was paid by Vittorio of course, and it was rather hard to pry him off me at the Italian airport.

"Oh my baby!" he sobbed, crushing me against his burly chest. "Don't listen to any of those Japanese boys over there okay? Everything they say is a lie. If they say they want to show you something, run, if they say they want to get to know you better, run, and if one of them touches you-"he continued on before I interrupted him.

"I run?" I asked amused by his behaviour.

"No..." he said gravely, "you kill that son of a bitch and then call me, I'll take care of the bo-"

"It's okay Papa" I laughed, "No need to worry."

It was rather difficult to convince him to let me go, especially since Bernardo wouldn't stop joking about how many single men there were in Japan, and that if I ever was in a difficult situation, I should do what he taught me.

Which was to aim low, grab the family jewels, hit under the belt, and crush some nuts, so to speak.

He looked as murderous as the rest of the staff.

After a lot of debate, I had convinced them to let me go alone and since it was a direct order from Reborn himself, Vittorio couldn't really do anything about it. And Bianchi was currently on a mission and wasn't informed yet, but I doubt that would last. I couldn't wait until I started school, as strange as it seems and was a little nervous to meet everyone.

I mean it wasn't everyday you meet your favourite anime characters in real life, I mean all the bishies that I practically drooled over before will be here in the next couple of weeks! I really hoped I could control myself. The only reason Reborn wasn't creeped out by me was that he could see my face when we spoke on the phone.

"Ciassou"

I literally died, I knew to expect some sort of communication from him, but it did nothing to prepare my fangirl heart from his adorable voice. I almost lost my cool then and was pleasantly surprised when I replied in an almost, normal tone.

Anyway, I knew that I had to _test_ Tsuna some way, but without the dynamite that Gokudera used, I was kind of apprehensive. I couldn't exactly _poison_ him could I?

Could I?

As I pondered the near death experience I would eventually bestow the Vongola heir, I opened the door to my new (condo) apartment. It had a very homey feel, and I could see all my stuff already unpacked, the rich crimson walls complemented the dark hardwood flooring and the whole place had the same colour scheme. Reds, browns and blacks, with a few hints of pink and white here and there.

The kitchen was sleek in design and I could see a lot of pink appliances, as if hinting at a certain pink haired Mafiosi that killed with food. The living room was flooded by light from the large windows that took up an entire wall and the sparse furnishings spoke of comfort with large plush cushions and soft blankets. It had a large plasma TV built into the wall that when flipped, revealed a stunning painting of a field of flowers.

'_Belladonnas'_ I mused, I guess Vittorio couldn't resist.

The bedroom and adjoined bathroom were similar in design and was swathed in an assortment of red hues. The king sized poster bed held by a princess canopy left the silk curtains open, revealing a mountain of pillows. My new office and guestroom were more detached and held a more monotone feel, the large built in bookshelves lined the walls and I was pleased to see all my favourite literature lined up neatly.

I was very satisfied.

If the manga was anything to go by, it was that Gokudera had run away from home and was living a hard life, not like the luxury provided here.

Feeling the jet lag overcome me, I threw my shoes off hazardly and fell into bed, setting the alarm clock for 6:00 am, I went to sleep.

**- Namimori Middle School-**

I made my way to school, thankful that I didn't really have to do anything today, seeing as it was the volleyball tournament, and I wouldn't attend school until tomorrow. I spotted a small feminine looking brunette on the court, although wasn't too sure if it was him or not.

Until he tripped...and fell...and missed...and ...yeah...

It was Tsuna alright.

I stood in the shadows, and held a camera up when I heard a gunshot.

SNAP!

His face when his...nether regions blocked the incoming spikes was rather painful, and embarrassing.

It took all my willpower not to start laughing then and there.

When I got home that night I looked through the several photos of the future mafia don clutching his "manlihood" I couldn't help but let a scheming smile onto my lips.

This will prove useful in the future.

**-The next day, Namimori Middle School-**

Oh my gosh.

My heart was pounding so fast, I thought it would burst at any moment, I mean Jashin, and they're in there.

**THEY** were in there, as in the Vongola Guardians, and the Decimo himself.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the dame-but-adorable-clumsy future mafia boss, the spitting image of Primo.

Yamamoto Takeshi, the hunky smiling baseball idiot, the Rain Guardian.

Sasagawa Ryohei, the **EXTREMELY** loud boxer, the Sun Guardian.

And good lord,

GULP

Hibari Kyoya.

Nuff said.

Ohgod,IdontthinkIcandothis.

By now the bell had already rung and I was making my way to class, following the directions of the elderly secretary lady, I held my hand up to open the door. Apparently I had to wait to be introduced to enter since this was an anime and you know, that's how transfer students debut. As I was hyperventilating, I heard a nasally voice say "Gokudera Hayato" and a bunch of other shit.

I couldn't focus and I was seriously considering leaping out the window, no one would see right? Like I could just-

"Come on in, Gokudera-san" I could hear several moans about how the new transfer student was a guy and there weren't any cute girls around**. (A/N Hayato is a guy name)**

Curses.

I took a huge breath in and decided to wing it, I mean I wasn't Gokudera, I didn't have the whole delinquent feel to me, and I most certainly did not want Hibari to bite me to death for rule breaking, so I was going to have to take a different approach.

I opened the door.

"We have a new transfer student that was studying overseas in Italy. Gokudera Hayato."

I could see all the guys that were previously disappointed, perk up and eye me like hungry wolves. And the girl's downfall faces when they didn't get a new boy toy to drool over.

Ew

I saw Tsunayoshi look surprised and a little scared at my appearance, considering I was from Italy like Reborn. Instead of the" bad boy" scowl that Gokudera did, I settled for a cold stare. Indifferent, but not disrespectful, if anything I just looked really bored.

I started to walk to walk over to the empty seat behind him, ignoring the calls of the teacher. When I reached his desk, he looked up at me I raised an eyebrow and smirked; he blushed furiously and looked back down, hurrying to get back to the lesson.

Cute.

I sat down, and continued to ignore all the whispers and proclamations of "let's form a fan club!". As soon as the bell rang, I was surrounded by people.

"Goku-chan, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Hey, is that your real hair colour?"

"Why'd you come here from Italy?"

I brushed them all aside and saw Tsuna make his way out the classroom. As I sauntered my way over to the door, intent on catching him, I turned to look over my shoulder,

"Sorry, thank you for being so kind, but I should be going, I have to check in with the Disciplinary Committee for something, I hope you don't mind." I said with a small smile.

The reactions were very different , some swooned at me, others were scared stiff at the prospect of holding me up from a meeting with Hibari, and others just laughed good naturally (like Kyoko, and Yamamoto, oh god I didn't see him earlier). Seeing as though no one would stop me now, I went to look for Tsuna.

"~Where is the tuna? Where is the tuna? Dodododo Hayato~ Hayato the Mafioso!~" I sang to the tune of Dora the Explorer.

Hey, don't judge.

I was walking when I saw Tsuna turn the corner looking out of breath.

"That was close. I could've been beaten to death..."

He looks so cute!

Ahem, I mean...

"Are you okay Sawada-san?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, while holding my hands behind me.

"You...Y-You're the transfer student!" he said looking surprised, chuckling nervously, "I-I'll be leaving now..."

Oh, no can do Tsuna, I have to poison you.

Please don't die.

"If it weren't for Reborn I would never have thought you were mafia Sawada-san." I said politely, narrowing my eyes at him, "The Vongola must be running out of options."

"Huh? How do you know about the family?"

I smiled at him rather coldly; using one of my bitchiest looks I could muster and said,

"You're rather a disappointment young Sawada, mind handing over the title to me?"

"Wh-What are you saying? How am I supposed to do that?"

"I've been watching you since the volleyball tournament, but it's a waste of time to continue evaluating a weakling like you."

"You were watching?!" He said horrified, clutching his hair.

"You're annoying" I said, whipping out several multicoloured syringes, "Please die"

"W-What?! Needles?!"

"See ya." I began throwing several different needles at him, but before any reached him, a bullet flew past, shattering them. The contents melted into the ground.

"Tch."

Tsuna, the adorable chap, fell to the ground in shock.

"Ciassou"

"Reborn!"

"You came earlier than I expected Gokudera Hayato." Reborn greeted while heading towards us.

"EHH? You two know each other?"

"Yeah, she's a member of a family that I called over from Italy" he said nonchalantly while perching on the windowsill.

"SO SHE'S IN THE MAFIA?!"

Yes Tsuna, I would have thought that my half hearted attempts to kill you proved that.

"It's my first time seeing her as well though"

Me too, Reborn was surprisingly just like a kid, except for the suit and gun and stuff, but otherwise, he looked like a child.

"Oh, nice to meet you Reborn-san, you must be the 9th's generation's highly trusted assassin" Tsuna looked shocked, staring between the two of us. "You weren't kidding when you said that I could become a candidate if I killed Sawada, right?"

"WHAT!? What are you talking about...?" He sputtered out, wide eyed.

"Yeah that's right, let's continue the killing." Reborn said, looking as cool as a cucumber.

"HEY, WAIT!" he protested, "KILLING ME...WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?!"

"I'm serious" Reborn replied.

"What!? No...No way... You're betraying me Reborn?! You mean everything up till now was a lie?!"

"That's wrong" The little hit man corrected him, pointing his gun at Tsuna "I'm telling you to fight."

"What?! Fight with the transfer student?! No way am I getting into a fight with the mafia!" he said turning to run away.

Poor Tsu-kun, you're already part of the mafia.

I stepped in front of him

"Wait a second there Sawada-san, I thought we were going to play?" I asked sweetly, brandishing multiple poisons.

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato's veins are filled with toxins, with several poisonous needles concealed all over her body" Reborn said, "Her other name is 'Belladonna' known as the 'Poison Mistress' of the mafia"

"That! That's even worse!" Tsuna screamed running around, dodging my syringes. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"~Afraid not! ~" I sang, throwing a dozen more at him.

"AHHHHHHH!" He ran and I continued to corner him into a dead-end

"NO WAY!" Tsuna screeched, looking at the wall in dismay.

"Sorry Sawada-san if it makes you feel any better, I think you're adorable!" I said, preparing for the finishing blow.

"THAT DOESNT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!"

I aimed.

He screamed.

"Fight with your dying will."

I saw him recoil from the blow and all of a sudden, rip through his skin to reveal a HDW mode.

"I'LL BEND ALL THE NEEDLES WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"BENDBENDBENDBENDBENDBEND"

Ahahaha I couldn't take it! He was running around everywhere bending the needles so that the liquid couldn't escape, with his bare hands, but the fact that he was screaming BEND! BEND! Over and over made me burst out in laughter.

"BENDBENDBENDBENDBENDBEND"

When Tsuna finished, he sighed in relief, and saw me curled up on the ground.

"EHHH! Gokudera-san you don't have to bow-"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I clutched at my stomach and fell laughing my ass off. I was literally ROFL-ing, and Tsuna looked confused as hell. One minute I was trying to kill him, and the next I was laughing at him.

"Ahaha..." as my laughter died down, I stood to look at him "hehe, it seems I was mistaken 10th generation, you certainly are Vongola material." I gave a short bow of my head, "allow me to offer my services."

Like hell am I gonna grovel on the ground to a kid clad in nothing but boxers,

I'm a killer, not a hoe.

"WHA!?" My new boss screamed.

"Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule." Reborn said appearing out of nowhere.

Like how does he do that?

Teleportation, maybe? Well he does have those bases around the school, I hope I get to go in one of those...

"Truthfully, I don't really want to be the next Vongola boss, too much paperwork in my opinion, but when I heard that the next 10th generation candidate was a Japanese guy my age, I couldn't help but be curious." I said, twirling a strand of hair around.

"But you're a lot better than I had expected, and really cute too, I wouldn't mind putting my life in your hands." I added winking.

What.

I couldn't help it.

"That's troubling... like lives and such..." he sputtered nervously, a nice healthy blush adorned his cheeks. "Normal classmates should be enough right?" He said hopefully.

"I don't think so." I chuckled, amused.

"Gokudera become your subordinate because of your strength, good job Tsuna." Reborn complimented.

"What are you talking about!" Tsuna whined, god he still hasn't noticed he's like half naked right?

While I was admiring his boxers, a couple of delinquents came by.

"Oh no no, these guys are cutting class."

_Um, scuze me, what are you guys doing?_

"This requires some punishment."

_Bitch please, like you can even touch me._

"You're only allowed to start cutting until you're in your senior year."

_Try telling that to Hibari._

"How many front teeth do you want broken?"

_Oh that's it, shit's going down._

My new boss looked extremely flustered, and that was a no-no, so as the responsible right hand woman that I am, I had to get rid of them right?

"Don't worry, I got this."

Damn I sound cool when I say that.

"Hey! Hold on Gokudera! Don't use poison!"

Who said I was using poison?

I was going to test out the new laxatives I got from Shamal.

I did a silent apology to whoever cleaned to bathrooms and aimed.

This is so much fun.

**A/N- Thanks so much to those who followed/favourited, and reviewed!**

**Tell me if you guys have any pairings you want going on, I'll try to write the one that's most popular, so far the majority is for Hibari, next to Yamamoto.**

**Lots of love!**


	19. Chapter 19- Lying Transvestite

**Okay, before any of you start to rip on me for not updating sooner, I have a legit excuse. So hear me out. **

**I was sick.**

**Okay... I really was! Puking my guts out and everything! Had to stay home for school for three days plus weekend and wasn't allowed out of bed.**

**And then after that...well, I got kind of lazy.**

**So whatever, here you go.**

**ENJOY**

Fuck these skirts are short.

I feel like a hooker.

Not that that's a bad thing!

You know, whatever puts bread on the table, do what you got to do and all that.

Well enough of that, I was about to open the door when I heard laughter coming from the paper thin door. As I tugged the atrocious piece of fabric around my legs down to make it longer, I slammed the door open, muttering curses in low spoken Italian.

"Gokudera-chan..." I heard Tsuna whisper.

"Hey! You're late! What are you doing coming in at this time?!" The teacher said voice shrill. He sounded suspiciously like a woman... who doesn't get laid.

Did he get a sex change?

Sorry, did _she_ get a sex change?

That was the only worthy explanation, not that I had anything against transvestites, it's just not my cup of tea, (but is apparently Nezu's.) I nodded to myself as if in confirmation and then turned to look at him-eh her, he she? I don't know... the bastard was pretending to be a Tokyo graduate or something.

I hate liars.

"What was that?" I asked sweetly, oozing killing intent.

"!" He flinched back paling, holding the papers in his hands up as a makeshift shield. Apparently after that fiasco with those seniors (if they could be called that) yesterday, plenty of rumours have sprung up. I could practically see the girls tremble in excitement of a new scoop.

Teenage girls can be scary.

"Did you see that? Her smile is so radiant!"

I twitched; did he just call me radiant? Tell me I'm hearing things.

"Word around is that she got rid of some sempais that were bullying some other girl." A boy said, holding his hand up to his face to cover his mouth.

"Amazing!" another praised.

*snicker* Another girl? Unless Tsuna had a sex change like our poor teacher here, than they were sorely mistaken.

I could see Tsuna look absolutely terrified, his posture was stiff as a board and he attempted to slid down his seat to hide behind a propped up history book. The brown tufts of hair that was his signature look peeked over the crinkled pages and gave away his pitiful hiding spot.

As I moved closer to his seat, he flinched at my every footstep. Seriously, what is with people here, I'm not that scary am I? Sure I tried to kill him yesterday and all, but the past is the past, right?

He'd have to work on forgiveness once he faces off his other opponents, I mean practically all his previous nemeses' seemed to join his side later on.

" Morning Juudaime!" I said, slamming his book down on the desk with a loud bang.

"HIE!" he screeched, also another thing he needed to work on.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted several stunned students, they instantly started asking questions.

"What's going on?"

"When did they become friends?!"

"Tsuna probably became Gokudera's bitch." A boy said with a lewd face.** (A/N-I saw this one in the manga and I couldn't resist! Sue me.)**

"N-No! You've got it wrong!" Tsuna denied, waving his hands back and forth frantically, as if trying to swat the new rumors down out of existence.

"This is hypothetically speaking... but let's say there's a student who carelessly comes late to class." Nezu-teme said, pushing his glasses up at the bridge of his nose with two fingers. Face disgustingly arrogant.

Bitch, who said you could do that? Only smart or cool anime characters get to!

"Without question, she who hangs out with loser trash...because like-people gravitate toward each other" he said cockily, holding his hands out in front of his desk.

I turned to look at him, giving him yet another brilliant (not) smile.

"That seems reasonable sensei, how about this. Hypothetically speaking... let's say there's a man..."

He still looked rather smug, as if I couldn't figure out a witty comeback.

"...who lied about his education, and was the worst student in his class..."

He looked at me like I was an idiot, waving his hands at me to hurry along.

Patience young transvestite.

Patience.

"..and then lies about where he went to University, let's say...Tokyo-U"

He started to sweat, hands no longer in the air, stilling, shiny salty beads ran down his angered face. I could practically read his thoughts.

'_She couldn't possibly know!'_

Oh, but I do.

"He then applies to a non-descript middle school where no one will think twice about denying a Tokyo graduate, and lives a happy life." I turned to look at him through the foggy lenses that trembled on his face. "and picks on other students who were like him, the lowest."

I stepped forward, stalking him predatorily.

"Can you guess what his name would be? Let me give you a hint, it rhymes with Tezu." He looked furious, hands seeming to want to wrap themselves around my neck.

"HOW DARE YOU!? A STUDENT LIKE YOU-"I slammed my hand onto his desk, making the papers fly erratically in the air.

"Hypothetically, of course." I cut him off speaking calmly with a triumphant smirk plastered on.

"GAH!" he sputtered nonsense, face turning a very deep purple.

'_Maybe he's part chameleon too.'_ I mused, I then turned,"Ne, Sawada-san, no good morning to me? I'm hurt." I said pouting, holding a hand over my heart as if wounded. Another round of exclamations surrounded the classroom and they were once again surprised at my interaction with the "dame" student. He seemed equally shocked and then panicked, holding his head in his hands and dropped down in defeat, banging his head onto the desk.

Nezu was still screaming big words at me, trying to look smarter than he really was, and it was giving me a headache.

"Ah, please do be quiet Tezu-sensei, it's rather annoying." He looked at me with indignation, clearly catching my word play. "Oh, sorry, I mean Nezu-sensei." I corrected airily, waving my hand in a dismissive manner.

**-In the Principal's office, oh look at that, is that a squirrel?-**

"YOU GUYS ARE EXPELLED!" Nezu screeched, once again backing up my theory of him of being a former female, I guess even with all the surgery, you can't really get rid of the hormonal rage that comes with being of the opposite sex.

"Calm down Nezu." The principal said, trying to placate the raging man... or woman, I was seriously confused at this point.

"HOW CAN I STAY CALM?! I WAS ACCUSED OF- OF-"he seemed to forget how to speak in his anger, and I so helpfully supplied him with the word he was searching for.

"Lying?" I said, leaning on one leg lazily, while Tsuna looked terrified.

"AHHH! SAWADA AND COMPANY SHOULD BE EXPELLED IMMEDIATELY WITH JOINT RESPONSIBILITY!" His words stinging with disgust, and a hint of fear. Seems someone was afraid the truth about his background would be dug up. **(A/N-huh? huh? Anyone get it?)**

"But...to expel them would be too hasty." The weak looking old man said, Nezu then did the whole glasses prop up thing from earlier much to my distaste, and scoffed.

"So giving them a probational period would be fine." Bastard looked too comfortable for my liking, I wanted to see him _squirm_, like the worm that he is.

"What?"

"Principal, if I recall... there was a 15 year old time capsule buried in the playground that couldn't be found and you were going to have professionals dig it up."

"Ah...Yeah. What about that...?"

"Let's have these guys do it." He said smugly, crossing his arms in front of him. "If they can dig up a 15 year old time capsule by today, then this issue will be forgiven...but if they can't... " he stopped by dramatic effect, "**EXPELLED IMMEADIATLY**!"

"That's- that's outrageous!" Tsuna declared, eyes almost popping out of his sockets in shock.

Ew, tuck those things away Tsuna. What if someone steps on them, we can't have a blind Decimo roaming about now can we?

When we left the office and Tsuna disappeared down the hallway gripping his hair in worry, I started to think.

Well, what to do... Gokudera went around and blew things up with his dynamite, making the progress go a little faster. I can't exactly throw some needles on the ground and expect it to blow things to bits now can I?

So I wandered down the hall, and thought about my next move.

'_Is Nezu really a guy? I mean he didn't actually go to Tokyo-University, which makes him a liar. He could have lied about other things.'_ I thought aimlessly. '_Like being a man for example, I'm pretty sure he used to be pee sitting down, if my intuition was anything to go by.'_

Another scream of outrage could be heard from the distant office.

'_Yep, definitely a woman.'_

And you never question a hit man's intuition.

Never.

**Hibari and Yamamoto are neck in neck so please tell me who you wish to pair up with Hayato, I'll take other suggestions as well, doesn't have to be those two.**

**Thanks to those who followed/favourited, and reviewed!**

**Lots of love!**


	20. Chapter 20- Juudaime!

**Oh, gosh, almost 100 followers and reviews. Heads up to those reading my fanfiction. I'll message the 100th follower, 100th person to favourite, and 100th reviewer and make an omake just for them. So remember to review and the like!**

**ENJOY **

'_So how did I get in here again?_' I thought kneeling, with my hands folded politely in front of me.

I was currently crouching in a very small enclosed space that smelled of gunpowder and very strong espresso. Have any idea where I am? Well, allow me to enlighten you; during my little walk down the hallway, Reborn had yelled out my name. Which interrupted my rather disturbing thoughts about gender bent teachers and invited (shoved) me into one of his secret bases located in the school.

Suffice to say, I was very honoured. As the immense fan girl that I am, it took everything in my power not to start snapping photos of everything and whipping out a pen to ask for the hit mans autograph.

...

Oh, screw it.

You only live once right? (Well twice in my case, but that's not the point)

...

"Ne... Reborn-san, could I please have your autograph?" I asked shyly, ducking my head as to not hit it on the very low ceiling. He calmly sipped his drink and looked over at me from his cup.

"My autograph?" He repeated slowly, coal black eyes twinkling in amusement. I just nodded sheepishly and smiled.

"If you don't mind... I'm a big fan, although I'd understand if you wouldn't..." I said holding my hand behind my head in a nervous gesture. He just smirked at me and held out his hand, while Leon immediately transformed into a feather like pen and looked at me.

"Well what do you want me to sign Gokudera." He said amused. I blushed much to my horror, and handed him an empty needle, it would be a horrible offense to give the world's greatest hit man a poison filled syringe, or at least I would think so.

He did a flourished signature, much like my own, and handed it back to me, I held the thing so reverently that he actually chuckled at my behaviour.

"Thanks so much Reborn-san." I said, smiling.

"Well, anything for Bianchi's little imouto" The content of their relationship still disturbed me, even though I have a vague idea of what Reborn would look like as an adult, it still does nothing to change the fact that he was indeed a child right now, yet Bianchi-nee still felt a need to pursue her love for him.

As I was still in la la land holding the empty syringe, Reborn had opened the base door and started speaking to (making fun of) Tsuna. Putting it away carefully in the folds of my skirt - curse the thing- I tried to untangle myself from the tiny hiding spot. Ignoring Tsuna's surprised look, I was trying my best to not accidently flash my undies at my current boss, and crawl out with some shred of dignity attached.

I knew it would be a pain to crawl out.

But whatever, anything for Reborn.

Sigh, I'm such a fan girl.

'_What's going to happen when I meet Hibari?_' I thought, starting to hyperventilate,_ 'Or Yamamoto? Or Dino?'_ I felt my cheeks go red, face flushed with excitement.

' _Holy crap what about Mukuro-sama?!' _I mentally screamed, holding my hands up in embarrassment.

My inner fan girl promptly fainted.

So screwed.

Trying not to think about a certain nosebleed inducing skylark, and a very handsome pineapple, I turned to look at Tsuna.

"Yo, what's up Juudaime? Reborn and I were just chatting." I said nonchalantly while dusting off my skirt and calming the blush on my cheeks. He looked wide eyed at the space I had just vacated and was astonished to see a fully furnished home or sorts inside. I snorted, what did he expect? Only the best for the best, am I right? Turning my attention to the frantic teen, I tried to look remorseful apologized.

"Sorry Juudaime..." I said (fake) sad tone, "If I hadn't picked on Nezu-teme, this wouldn't have happened. Since it's my fault, I'll take responsibility" he looked rather stunned and blushed. If anything, he looked relieved that he wasn't alone, and was going to receive some help in digging up the time capsule.

Holy crap did he think I was actually going to dig with him?

Nope, sorry to disappoint Tsu-kun, but I don't have any dynamite on me. And I can't be caught actually _digging_, can I? What if a broke a nail?

Can you imagine?

The horror.

I pulled a fox like grin, and looked mischievously at him,

"But of course since you're my boss." I said pointing my finger at his chest, "so my responsibility," he gulped, not liking where this was going. "Is your responsibility." I finished with a satisfied smile on my lips.

He looked at me like I was crazy and Reborn butt in, adding his agreement.

"You know, she's right dame-Tsuna, as the boss, you not only have to deal with the repercussions of your own actions, but also your family's."

He started to freak out, and before he could explode with denial, I swiftly retreated, and called out a farewell over my shoulder.

"Ja ne!"

I headed toward the courtyard, holding onto my trusty camera, and waited to see my boxer clad boss burst through.

He didn't disappoint. Only moments later did he come running out in his hyper dying will mode. He clutched Leon (the adorable thing) who transformed into two rods.

"LOCATE THE GROUNDS WEAKNESS!" He screamed, "DOWSING!" I snapped a dozen photos, catching him in different angles, and tried my best to zoom in on his ass – oh please, like you wouldn't- , to see what type of boxers he was wearing today. (Which consisted of hearts by the way)

"Nice boxers Tsuna." I said admirably, Reborn leapt into my vision and explained how Leon could transform.

"Leon can morph into anything he has seen before in his own size." Well, that makes a load of sense, doesn't it?

'_Wait a sec, does that mean he could transform into a dildo?' _I froze, halting all thoughts.

Holy crap I did not just think that.

Nope. No way. Erasing that from my mind. Uh-Uh. So sorry, don't picture that.

Excuse my thoughts and we'll continue on.

The sticks (holy crap, just thought of it again) stilled, and Tsuna yelled excitedly.

"IT'S HERE! FAULT DISCOVERED!" He raised his hand in the air in a punching motion and bellowed once again. "BREAK HERE!" But before he made contact with the ground Reborn raised a gun and proceeded to fire a round of shots.

"Shoulder, arm, elbow, 3 hit combo is the Megaton punch bullet. Direct shot to the spinal cord is the pain resistant bullet." (**A/N- in the actual story it's the heat resistant bullet because of the explosions that Gokudera uses but since Hayato doesn't have any dynamite on her, I changed it to pain resistant) **Tsuna started to rage on the courtyard, constantly barraging the ground with destructive punches that created huge tremors. I let out a couple of cheers, and pumped my arms into the air.

"Whooo! Go Tsuna!" I screamed, voice quiet compared to the roars he was letting out. Several students looked out their classroom windows and watched as Tsuna destroyed school property.

'_I wonder who's paying for that._' I thought absentmindedly while snapping a couple of more photos, and nodding when Reborn asked for a copy.

See? Finally someone who appreciates the fine art of blackmailing.

I approached as small box filled with papers appeared from the smoke, and held them up. Test scores ranging from "0, 2 and 6". Nezu the transvestite, came running out looking angry as hell.

"THAT'S GOKUDERA AND SAWADA RIGHT? WHAT'RE YOU DOING ON THE PLAYGROUND?!" He said, waving his fist around threateningly.

Uhm... digging? You know, like you told us to?

"LOOKS LKE YOU"RE GOING TO BE IMMEADIATLY EXPELLED!" He screamed, approaching us.

Oh, this is going to be fun.

I held up the test papers in my hands, exposing his dirty little secret to everyone watching, which was a lot by the way.

"Sorry, what was that Tezu-Sensei?" I said mockingly. "We couldn't find a 15 year old capsule, but there was this one... from 40 years ago." He paused in his footsteps and looked mortified; his body trembled in a fit of nerves.

"Look familiar Tezu?" I said waving the papers in the air for all to see. "It should, considering these atrocious marks are yours. Zero percent? Oh my, how does one even accomplish that?" My voice traveled loudly to those hanging from the up stair windows.

"THATS-! THATS-!" He screeched, trying to find a proper explanation.

"How can someone who graduated from Tokyo University have such low marks sensei? Care to explain?" I said throwing the papers at him. Tsuna, who left HDW mode moments earlier, was standing at the side watching wide eyed. (lols I rhymed)

'Yes, do explain Nezu-san" The principal said sternly, walking out of the school holding his head up high.

"Oooooooohhh! Looks like some ones in trouble!" I sang happily, skipping my way towards the schools entrance.

**-Later on, after school-**

"Phew, I'm relieved we didn't get expelled." Tsuna sighed, slouched in relief.

"Wao, you were seriously worried?"I said locking eyes with him. "I would never let anything bad happen to you Juudaime!" I laughed cheerfully grinning at him.

"Gokudera-chan..." he said, amazed, and touched by my words.

"Isn't it great to have such a reliable subordinate?" Reborn asked, looking up at Tsuna, surprising him from his sudden appearance.

"Wait! What?" He screeched, "I don't want to have a subordinate! What happens when two losers hang out together anyways? Kyoko won't even look my way!" The future mafia don whined, gripping his hair.

"Um, excuse me?" I said, crossing my arms, "Who are you calling a loser? I'm fucking amazing thank you very much." I said miffed, holding out my test to display a perfect score of 100 percent. And then watched smugly as Tsuna freaked out and was hit over the head by the demon tutor himself.

After he recovered, he stood to look at me.

"Umm... Gokudera-chan, you d-don't have to call me Juudaime, Tsuna's fine..." he said nervously, poking his index fingers together.

"But..." I started out; it wouldn't be the same if I didn't call him Juudaime.

"Really, you can just call me Tsuna." He said reassuringly, smiling.

Damn, the boy should smile more.

"How about Decimo?" I retorted, mouth twitching.

"No! That's the same thing!" He whined, holding his book bag.

"Sawada-sama?" I asked, waiting for his reaction.

"No!" He stomped along, looking at me.

"Boss?" On second thought, no that's Chrome's thing.

"No!" Tsuna screamed, getting frustrated.

Alright, once more.

"...Master?" I said, looking over to see his face.

"**NO!**!" He screeched, face flushed, looking very embarrassed. No wonder Reborn teases him, it's so much fun.

"..."

"Just Tsuna." He said sternly, trying to get rid of my ridiculous names.

"Tsuna..." I said, watching a small smile lift on the corner of his mouth. "-sama" I finished.

"Damnit!" He yelled, holding his hands up in denial. Face red with frustration and embarrassment.

"Hehehe, I'm joking Tsuna-kun, you can call me Hayato as well, if you want." I said, trying to cheer him up. "Although, I'll still have to call you Juudaime once and a while too, it's only appropriate." I added, watching him perk up again, giving me a small smile.

Gokudera was all about respecting Tsuna and called him Juudaime constantly, but I find it more disrespectful to not abide by his wishes. If my boss wants me to call him by his name, then that's what I'll do.

Only fair, since he'll be the one signing my paycheck in the future, how else am I going to pay the bills?

"H-Hayato-chan..." he said shyly, peeking over from under his gravity defying hair. His honey coloured orbs held a sort of nervousness of making a new friend, and shyness when addressing another person by their first name.

'_So cute!' _I thought, swooning. It was a wonder how he wasn't popular, if he was in Italy, he probably would have already been raped.

I grinned.

"Hai, Juudaime."

"Ughhhh..." he moaned in mock exasperation, mouth twitching in a smile, finally forming into a full blown grin.

"..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

We laughed together.

And I felt like I had gained a lifelong friend.

**Well according to your reviews, the pairing that you want with Hayato are in order.**

**1st- Yamamoto**

**2nd- Hibari**

**3rd- Tsunayoshi**

**and then tied for fourth is**

**-Haru (this one is funny to me)**

**-Bel**

**-and surprisingly enough Fran**

**Well, thank you to those who followed/favourited, and reviewed!**

**Remember that I'll be paying attention to those who do, the 100th follower/favouriter/reviewer will be messaged by me, and I'll make a special omake for them, _no matter how silly the request is._**

**As always, LOTS OF LOVE!**


	21. Chapter 21- Rainfall

**The 21st chapter! Well, I had already gotten my 100th reviewer and the omake for that will be up shortly, maybe the next chapter or the one after.**

**ENJOY!**

As much as I hated it, I had to leave. Gokudera didn't appear in canon when Yamamoto tried to commit suicide, having to go restock on dynamite or something.

Truth be told, I don't think there is any reason for me to stay, not only did I have to replace all the syringes that were used against Tsuna, my heart wouldn't be able to take it. If anybody, even if they were a stranger were to try to commit suicide, I would go ballistic. Even though I know he won't die or anything, (Reborn wouldn't let that happen) there was just no way I could just stand by and see my future husband/soul mate jump off the god damn roof!

So here I was, locked up in my (condo) apartment practically hyperventilating, pacing back and forth so much I was afraid I'd accidently start a fire due to the friction. I had already ordered the poisons that I needed to restock on, and the delivery would be in Namimori tomorrow night (yay for Mafia express), and I had nothing else to do for the day. I was tempted to go hang out with Tsuna, but that would make me want to meet Yamamoto even more.

There was no solution.

So as I waited and waited, the delivery finally came.

I spent the rest of the weekend familiarizing myself with the toxins, filling empty syringes, labeling bottles, and categorizing them by effects/properties.

_Tetrodotoxin,_

It's poison only comes from two types of animals, both marine life, each syringe could easily kill 26 regular adults in mere minutes. The symptoms scarce, one would only realize they have been poisoned when the paralysis kicked in, and by then it would be too late.

_Dimethylmercury_

A man made, slow acting poison. Doses as low as 0.1 ml can be deadly, and again symptoms may only appear months after exposure, and by then it'd be too late to administer any sort of treatment.

_Polonium_

An extremely deadly poison, it is radioactive and a mere gram of vaporized Polonium could kill 1.5 million people in a matter of months. This was obviously a last resort, since I could also be exposed to it as well, with no cure available.

_Cyanide_

One of the most popular poisons and for good reason, death by cyanide can be easily blamed on household products, making the death look accidental. A killing dosage would be 1.5 mg/kg for a person's weight.

And my personal favourite, the one toxin that gave me my namesake...the belladonna.

I filled multiple syringes, using various concentrations, some more deadly due to the needles size.

I could totally pass as a toxicologist, if I ever wanted to leave the mafia life (you can't) than I could take up a job in a hospital, making money as a doctor.

Sigh, if only my parents could see me now.

They always wanted a doctor in the family.

But using poison was a toughie, not only do you have to be able to distinguish all the needles on your body individually; you'd have to be able to react accordingly. Some were colourless, odorless, and/or identical in looks to different toxin. It would be a horrible mistake to mix the needles up, say I needed to defeat my opponent, and wanted to administer a fast-acting venom, but accidentally gave him a slow tranquilizer.

So you see my need for labels. (Though in code)

The needles themselves were of different colours, sizes, and materials.

Some relaxants, laxatives, and diluted mixtures were in small clear needles.

The faster acting, and higher concentrated were in a sort of gray silvery metal needle.

The deadliest poison that I carried was in nearly indestructible, ebony syringes.

The more dangerous the toxin, the more durable the needle became, to prevent any sort of breakage and accidental poisoning. So as the sizes vary, all my syringes were a range from light to dark. While a clear or opaque container was child's play, a solid black needle meant business. I had yet to use one seeing as I haven't done anything besides the occasional hit here and there. But that didn't stop me from carrying at least a dozen with me at all times.

Better to be safe than sorry.

And so I spent two whole days refilling the rather weaker ones on my person, seeing as the previous were destroyed by Tsuna -blast the boy- it still gave me a sort of comfort. So before I knew it, it was time for school and the whole Yamamoto dying affair should have been finished.

Dressing in my uniform –the thing was growing one me- I headed out to Namimori Middle, not wanting to be late and be bit to death (although my inner fan girl wanted to oh so much to meet Hibari). Chewing on some strawberry pocky, I was leaning against a railing with Reborn, overlooking the school entrance and waiting to see the hunky baseball freak.

As if answering my prayers, I spotted Tsuna and Yamamoto coming my way and I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Damnit! That idiots being all clingy!" I said, clenching my teeth, "Reborn, get rid of him!"Glaring at the image below me, I saw Yamamoto elbow Tsuna in a playful manner. They were having a conversation, and I could make out their laughter from the distance.

I grit my teeth again.

What makes him think he can get away with doing that?!

Tsuna, that bastard, was snuggling up to my hubby, and as much as I was into yaoi, there was no way I was giving up Yamamoto.

No. Way.

"Damn it..." I said, flustered, "Reborn, what's with the tall guy" I said with mock curiosity.

"That's Yamamoto Takeshi, he's in the family." Reborn said nonchalantly.

'_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!'_ I thought, mentally cheering.

Let's hope Reborn can't really read minds, otherwise this would be awkward.

"Although he should do some sort of test" he added, making my happy expression fall. Bastard, isn't it enough that he stands there and looks hot?

'Tch, fine." I said rolling my eyes.

I _really_ hope he passes.

**-Time skip, after school-**

Oh the nerves.

Reborn told me to "call Yamamoto out", and help issue a test. As I knew where this was going, it did nothing to help my nerves. I mean, Reborn was going to shoot at him! Even though I didn't have any dynamite on me, I'm pretty sure Lambo appears some time later to fire a bazooka or something. How does one even survive that?

So as I was lost in my thoughts, Yamamoto spoke.

"So Gokudera, what's with calling me out and doing a silent stare down." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry..." I laughed, "Kinda got sidetracked there."

"Haha, no problem! Hey, you should drink milk, being absentminded is usually caused by a lack of calcium" he said seriously, pulling a carton of milk out of nowhere.

I sweat dropped.

Didn't he say the exact same thing about frustration to canon Gokudera?

"Hehe, thanks for the advice, "I said, giggling, "You can call me Hayato though, I'm from Italy and it's kind of weird to be called by my last name."

Yeah, no, I just wanted to be on first name basis with him.

He looked at me in surprise and paused as if in thought. Suddenly laughing he held out a hand,

"Hahahaha! Then you can call me Takeshi, Hayato-chan!" his smile looking as bright and dazzling as the anime portrayed.

'_Hai, Takeshi'_, I thought swooning, shaking his hand.

"HEEEEEEYY!" A girly voice rang out, Takeshi and I turned to look at Tsuna run towards us, dragging Reborn along behind him. I decided to ignore him in favor of drooling over the Asian hottie to my right.

"Yo" Takeshi greeted, I mumbled out a hello, still looking at the boy. "Who's that? Your little brother?"

"Eh?" Tsuna said in surprise.

"Ciaossu."

"REBORN!" he said in surprise looking at the rope around his waist in disbelief.

"I'm not his little brother; I'm Reborn, the Vongola family hit man." He said calmly, while Tsuna proceeded to freak out.

"Ahahaha, I see. Well I apologize; it must be troublesome to be a hit man at such a young age." Yamamoto joked, crouching down to him.

"Not really." Reborn replied, "You're going to be in the Vongola family too."

"R-REBORN!" Tsuna screeched nervously, I just stared at him, how does he get his voice so high? I was a girl that hadn't fully finished puberty, yet my voice never grated like that.

"Come on, he's just a kid. Didn't you do it when you were younger too? Pretending to be cops and robbers." He asked standing up and placing Reborn on his shoulder. Said hit man glanced over at me with mischievous eyes that seemed to ask '_are you_ _jealous_?"

Um, yes!

Lucky bastard.

"The tenth head of the family is Tsuna." He said perching on Takeshi's shoulder.

"Oh, now that is a good choice of a person." Takeshi replied.

'_Call me a good person too!_' I thought, still eyeing Reborn with envy.

"Okay, sure, than let me join this Vongola family too." He said smiling.

'_THANK YOU GOD_!' I screamed in my head, gripping my hands to my sides to prevent any spontaneous glomping.

"EH! Y-Yamamoto? What are you talking about?!" Tsuna screamed, face pale with worry.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Takeshi questioned, looking at Reborn.

"First the family entrance test" Well, I didn't get to do one.

"Oh? There's a test? That seems pretty legitimate" the tall teenager said.

"If you don't pass the test, you can't enter the family." Reborn chirped hopping off Takeshi's shoulder.

Good, bastard was getting too comfortable up there for my taste.

"If you don't pass, it equals your death" cue Tsuna meltdown.

"WHAAT?!" Ah, there it is.

"Hahaha, you're seriously funny, I like you." Takeshi said, crouching down once more.

"The test is easy, simply dodge the attacks." Reborn said whipping out two pistols.

I whistled, how did he store those? One gun by itself was practically the size of his whole body, but he had two of them? Damn, that takes skill. I used to have trouble storing needles on myself, although I perfected the art of concealment, it still hurt to remember all those times where a poorly placed syringe made me look like I had a raging boner.

It made bus rides really awkward.

"Well, let's start" he said revealing new weapons. "First, knives." He threw some, forcing Takeshi to dodge.

"Whoa! Wait, Reborn are you seriously trying to kill Yamamoto?!" Tsuna screeched, seriously dude? Still on first name basis? I mean you saved that boys ass from becoming a splat on the ground for Jashin's sake.

"Wait up Tsuna." Takeshi interrupted.

"Eh?"

"When we were kids, we played with wooden swords right? It's alright I'll stick around." He laughed.

God I love his laugh.

"As a boss, show him an example Tsuna." Reborn said facing the future Mafia don.

"WHAT!?"

"Sounds good. It's a race to see who'll pass the test." Takeshi said taking off his jacket.

Yes yes, strip!

"Well, let's run!" he said starting to sprint.

"W-WAIT UP!" Tsuna screeched, limbs clumsily flailing in the air. I watched as the future Rain Guardian dodged and moved fluidly across the field avoiding incoming knives.

"He's got skill from training in baseball, he's got great reflexes." Reborn commented, I could only drool and nod.

"But recent toys look so real, those looked like real knives." He commented, holding one knife precariously in between his fingers.

"You thought those were toys!?"Tsuna said eyes wide.

"Next weapon is a bow gun." Reborn spoke, appearing in front of them and cutting them off

Seriously, how does he move that fast?!

That's like something out of a horror movie; you do not see babies moving at supersonic speed. (Imagine any type of horror film with possessed babies or toddlers, where they hang from the ceiling with the heads spinning all the way around)

"GWAHAHAHAHA FOUND YOU REBORN!" a squeaky voice bellowed.

'_Oh dear Jashin, it's him isn't it?_' I thought paling.

"IM LAMBO FROM THE BOVINO FAMILY! "He said standing on the railing of the school stairs.

"The annoying cow is back!" Tsuna said in disbelief.

He really did look like a cow, with black curly hair and alabaster skin matching his black and white spotted onesie. I stared at his afro in amazement; it looked so fluffy I couldn't wait until I could get my hands on it.

Reborn ignored any other declarations from the little Bovino, and turned to continue his barrage of attacks.

"Continue."

I saw his eyes start to water and waited with a fan girl's anticipation for his signature catchphrase.

"...Tolerate..."

Kya! I wiggled in delight, he's so cute!

"Oh yeah! The boss of the Bovino family sent Lambo a weapon for working hard." He said rummaging around in a small backpack. "A MISSILE LAUNCHER!" he screamed, whipping out a large contraption.

I stared in wonder once again, how'd that even fit!?

"Die Reborn." He said not bothered at all that he held a deadly weapon in his hands. He fired and multiple missiles came rushing at Takeshi and Tsuna, only barely missing the target and sending them flying.

"Darn, lacked ten more meters" Lambo clicked his tongue in distaste.

"Phew" Takeshi sighed, standing up. "Looks like if I take it easy, I won't be able to pass." His whole demeanor changed and a more commanding aura surrounded him.

"REBORN! LET'S STOP THE TEST! YOU SAW THAT RIGHT? LAMBO STARTED USING MISSILES!" Tsuna pleaded, looking worse for wear. Instead of replying Reborn showcased another gun.

"Next is a sub-machine gun" He started shooting, "First is the level of a trainee level hit man"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

A combination of missiles and high velocity bullets attacked the two in a fit of destruction.

"Gokudera, you can get loose too." Reborn said, looking at me.

I stared back.

"Hell no, don't want to kill my boss by accident." I said face blank, plus the fact that Takeshi was uncomfortably close to Tsuna and could easily get poisoned instead.

"Think about this morning and do it." he replied.

...

My face twitched in annoyance.

...

My fingers ached to reach for my needles, wanting desperately to throw them at a screeching brunette.

...

"Yamamoto saw Tsuna half naked... in only his boxers." Reborn smirked, looking up at me with all knowing eyes. (When Tsuna went into HDW mode and saved Yamamoto from falling off the roof)

SNAP!

I felt all reason jump out the window and I too started to attack the running teenagers.

OH HELL NO!

NO ONE FLIRTS WITH MY (soon to be, although he doesn't know this yet) MAN!

I pulled out some silver tinted syringes, flaring them like a fan in my hands.

"Damn it Reborn! Then I'll use the ten year bazooka!" Lambo said, pointing the pink monstrosity at himself. A cloud of smoke appeared and a very cute looking Italian replaced the five year old.

"Goodness, looks like Lambo from 10 years later has to do it." he said in a lazy tone.

"Next is a rocket missile." Reborn said, pulling out a large missile launcher.

Seriously, where did he get it from?

"Tsuna, you asked for this." I hissed, eyes narrowing at the scene still playing in my head.

"THUNDER SET!" a voice rang out, electricity spouted from Lambo's direction, making the air still with static.

"What the-"

"EHHHHH!" They said simultaneously, face pale with fear.

BOOOOM!

CRACK!

BAM!

"GAAAAAAAHH!"

Sounds of destruction filled the courtyard; making clouds of smoke arise from the rubble. I stood, eyes pooling with realization.

Holy crap, are they okay?

"TSUNA! TAKESHI!" I screamed, cupping my hands over my mouth. My eyebrows creased in worry, they were okay, right?

"They're here." Reborn said.

"Phew that was close." Takeshi sighed, holding Tsuna's arm over his shoulder in support.

"Since Yamamoto pulled me...I was saved." He said, clothes and hair singed and covered in soot.

I sighed in relief.

"You passed the test. You are officially part of the family." Reborn praised.

"Thanks" Takeshi grinned in reply. I walked up and held my arms out with a toothy grin on my face. Heart pounding, my face split even farther, and my face flushed red.

"Congrats." I said feeling him step into my hug, his arms surrounding me. "You did good Takeshi-kun"

"Hahaha, thanks Hayato-chan!" he chirped, chin resting on the top of my head. He smelled of gunpowder, smoke, and sweat.

I melted into the hug, practically a puddle of fan girl happiness.

'_Sigh, my life is complete. I can die happy now.'_ I thought contented.

"But just saying I'm already Tsuna's right hand woman, you'll have to deal with being the left." I mumbled into his shoulder, smile still wide.

"Hahaha! Awww, I wanted to be the right hand!" Takeshi joked, still holding me.

God is it normal to hug this long?

I hope not.

"Too bad, I was here first." I said pouting, pulling back a little to look at his face (but not breaking the hug. There was no way you were prying me off the boy).

His eyes twinkled in amusement and to my reluctance he pulled away.

"Ahahaha! We'll see..." he teased grabbing his bag off the floor where I had dutifully guarded it. "Well, I have to go to baseball practice! See you later!" He said waving.

I waved back with a dreamy look on my face.

...

God I love my life.

**Funny thing is, spell check keeps on wanting to change Tsuna into Tuna.**

**Although this chapter was mainly YamamotoxGokudera themed, it's not definite yet. She can still be paired up with other characters so don't start spamming me about wanting her with Hibari or something. **

**Everyone is welcome to vote, just review who you want to be with her.**

**(Yamamoto is still in the lead although not by much, Hibari is just a couple votes behind)**

**Thanks to those who followed/favourited and reviewed!**

**As always, lots of love!**


	22. Chapter 22- Omake: GenderBender

**This took a while to write because I had to follow a certain guideline.**

**The idea for the omake came from my 100th reviewer, the lovely _HetalianTheAlmighty_, I hope you enjoy it.**

**...**

**...**

**~OMAKE~**

...

"What the fuck is that?" I said aloud in disbelief, staring at the extra appendage in between my legs.

"Please tell me this is some sick joke." I said, looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Instead of the girly features I was used to seeing, I spotted a masculine teenager that was very much male. Even with my long hair, there was no mistaking it that I was indeed a guy. My voice was much deeper, although not by a lot and it seemed odd, I noticed I was taller too, since I no longer had to reach to grab the brush from the top of the shelf. Brushing my hair, I pondered quite calmly how I had mysteriously turned male overnight.

'_This has got to be a dream'_ I thought, brushing methodically making my hair into a braid. Still sleepy and uncoordinated, my mind had still not reached the full realization that I had changed genders. So, thinking that I was just lucid dreaming, I just went with it.

Pulling open my closet door, I reached in to grab my school uniform. And instead of the bow and skirt ensemble I was accustomed to, I had pulled out the male version of the Namimori uniform.

'_Thank God'_ I thought, it'd be really weird to have to wear a skirt and chance flashing people with my new equipment. Surveying the rest of the room, I observed that it was more masculine and all my clothing was male.

'_Okay...'_

Dressing in the uniform, I slowly started to wake up (in my dream of course), if this was a dream, and I was a guy...

I snapped to attention, eyes glittering.

My mouth drooled in anticipation, fujoshi mind already going to work.

I needed to find me a certain rain guardian.

Fully clothed and full of purpose, I ran out the door at lightning speed. As I approached the gates of the school, I breezed past the crowds of students and promptly ignored the gakuran wearing prefect

Wait, what?

I backtracked.

Jogging backwards I stopped to stare at a pair of annoyed grey steel eyes. The jacket fluttering in the wind, as it was draped over thin toned shoulders. Crossed arms with hints of sliver glinted out from under the folds of black fabric. What stopped me though, was not the fact that it was Hibari standing there.

It was the skirt.

Hibari, the supposed demon of Namimori was wearing a _skirt_.

Does anyone not see the fault in that?

I stared and stared, mouth agape. He- no _she_, as I corrected myself, was trembling with what looked like rage. She looked exactly like what I expected the female Hibari would be, graceful, dark, and deadly. Her long ebony hair flowed down her back from the high ponytail secured at the top of her head. She was wearing the female version of the uniform, minus the ribbon, and wore the gakuran and red arm band proudly.

'What are you looking at herbivore." She hissed, eyes narrowing. I shuddered, not out of fear, but of excitement. Even as a girl, I couldn't help but feel myself attracted to the skylark.

Besides, I was in a dream right now; I could do whatever I want.

"Nothing, just looking gorgeous." I winked at her, and said in a velvety smooth voice. The reaction was instantaneous, she tensed in anger and I saw the muscles coil in her neck, teeth bearing in a threatening manner.

"Leave" She said, teeth clenched, Hibari couldn't exactly punish me, since I didn't break any rules as of yet, and looked murderous. "Or I'll bite you to death." she finished, steel eyes glaring at me.

I did a haughty wave, and passed by; not before whispering a comeback that I was sure only she could hear.

"You can _bite_ me anytime, Kyo-chan!" I sang softly, already sprinting for my life to make it to class. If looks could kill, I would already be dead 10 times over, buried deep, deep underground. But fortunately for me, they couldn't so I settled for running from a glaring skylark.

Panting and slightly out of breath, I played with my braid, and opened the door to see a myriad of students, all turning to look at me. Some said hello, giving me morning greetings, and eventually everyone settled down and continued on with their activities. Some students were in the corner painting what looked like a banner, and others were sewing elaborate costumes.

"Ah, Hayato-kun!" a girly voice said, pulling me out of my shock. A short brunette hurried to me, hands holding up the beautiful orange gown up, allowing her more movement. Huge fairy wings sprouted from her back and she clutched to a large sparkly wand. I stood and waited for her to reach me.

"Where were you?! You were supposed to come a half hour ago to get into costume!" she yelled, brown eyes bored into me, demanding an explanation. Her spiky unruly hair pooled down her back in soft waves.

"Uhhhh..." I said uncomfortably, not sure how to react.

"I was... doing my hair?" My answer came out more as a question and I cringed at the outrage of the girl in front of me.

"DOING YOUR HAIR!?" She screeched, sounding oh so familiar. As she ranted and seemed to pull her hair in frustration, it finally dawned on me.

"...Tsuna?" I asked, uncertainly, I mean Hibari turned into a girl, and I was definitely not a female anymore.

"YES." She said looking at me exasperated and held her arms in the air, "I know I don't usually dress up, but seriously, do I look that different?" she exclaimed, looking down at herself.

"N-No..." I said, still in shock. I mean come on, Tsuna as a girl? As I was reassuring her that she looked wonderful, a laugh rang out behind me.

"Ahahahaha, Hayato, you're late" a voice said as a tan hand was placed on my shoulder.

I froze.

Realization dawning on me.

'_You just had to get my hopes up didn't you?' _I thought wryly, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I got a little sidetracked" I mumbled, slowly turning around, hoping and praying to all the gods out there that the person behind me was not Yamamoto.

'_Please, I'm finally a guy, don't ruin this'_ I thought, "_This is my dream so obviously I would indulge myself right?"_ I pleaded in my mind.

Slowly turning around, my eyes landed on a fashion cover worthy figure, and a blinding smile. Black hair mid length and petite figure, she looked over at me with a smile much like a hunky baseball idiot I knew. Also wearing a ball gown (though in a dazzling sapphire hue), I was upset to know that she looked much hotter than me as a girl.

'_Why, why would you do this to me!?' _I mentally screamed.

"Takeshi?" I said, voice defeated.

"Yea?" She smiled, tilting her head to the side. My heart broke; the Gods just wouldn't let me catch a break, would they? My shoulders slumped down in disappointment, and a dark cloud appeared out of nowhere, literally "raining on my parade".

There would be no yaoi action going on, not even in my dreams...

"HIE! Hayato! Are you okay!?" Tsuna screamed, flitting around me worriedly. God, even as a girl, Tsuna still acts the same.

"I'm okay, don't worry Tsuna." I said, smiling slightly. But before she could speak again, a large hand swept me around, and pushed a pile of clothes into my arms.

"HAYATO! YOU MONKEY! HURRY AND GO CHANGE!" He screamed, I could only look back in astonishment, 'monkey'? That sounds like Hana. He ushered me behind a screen and started to tear my clothes off.

"KYAA!" I let out a girly scream, he flinched not expecting it. "What the hell are you doing!" I said outraged, shreds of what used to be my shirt clutched to my chest.

"Helping you change.' He said annoyed, arms crossed. "We're both guys, what's the big deal."

"I can do it myself!" I said, face beet red. It felt weird to be shirtless after 2 lifetimes of being a female, needless to say, I was _not_ comfortable.

"What the hell, just hurry up." He said angrily, trying to unbuckle my pants.

"Holy shit, what the fuck do you think you're doing!" I screamed, finally having enough, and kicking him out of the change room with arms still crossed over my chest to cover my nonexistent boobs.

"Damn monkey..." I heard him mumble from outside the screen. I hurried into the costume in fear of Hana coming back in to "assist" me.

Psh yeah, more like rape.

I was outfitted in an old styled waistcoat and matching attire, the jacket had a ton of brass buckles. It was a torture to get into.

Stepping out in a flourish, I watched the members of the cast blush and spout out compliments incoherently. Hana stepped up with an appraising gaze and nodded approvingly.

"Okay, looks good, get to the stage." He said, dragging me behind him. "MAKE UP!" At his demand, a dozen students ran forward and peppered me in cosmetics while we ran towards the back of the stage. After Hana – the bastard- gave the okay, we were finally left alone.

"Hope you know your lines." He whispered, as I stared fearfully at the audience from behind the curtains.

"Wait- What lines!?" I said panicked. He cursed and pushed me on stage. I caught my balance and flinched at the unrelenting spotlight.

The wannabe actors and actresses spun around in a flurry of ball gowns and music. I stumbled around not knowing what to do, until I spotted Takeshi up ahead. Heading towards her, I heard her speaking to the audience.

"Oh, the prince is coming this way, what do I do." She said, looking flustered.

'_Prince? Is that my role? This scene looks familiar.' _But before I could reach the baseball player, three figures intercepted me.

"Ah, prince, it's a pleasure to meet you" a girl said, hair held up in an elaborate hairstyle, make up aging her by many years. "Please allow me to introduce my two daughters; they came here especially for you." She said in a slimy voice, eyelashes fluttering behind the feathered fan.

"Drizella!" She screeched, head turned as the fan in her hand snapping closed.

A girl stepped up and curtsied, holding out the hand to be kissed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she said flirtatiously, "My name is Drizella, the _eldest_ daughter." Once again, holding her hand out to me like a treat to a dog. I winced, and the audience seemed to gain humour from the action.

I plastered on a very fake smile and bowed slightly at the waist, my long braid brushing against the floor, the girl in front of me was hideous in all forms and looked suspiciously like Mochida. But I would never know. Taking her hand in mine, I held my lips to the back of her hand but didn't come into contact. I backed away to see a very disappointed face.

The second girl came towards me and did the same act as the gender bent Mochida. As she held out her hand to me, I promptly ignored her and instead stared at Takeshi over her shoulder. As if on cue, romantic music came on and two spotlights were pinpointed on the two of us. I had to suppress a twitch and slid past the two she-bats.

I definitely knew what play I was in now.

I slid over to where Takeshi was and suppressed the urge to whack her on the head for looking hotter than me, and instead bowed.

"What's a beautiful lady like you standing here all alone?" I asked raising my eyebrow. She blushed prettily and spoke in a melodic voice.

"I don't attend many balls; I'm at a loss at what to do." She said shyly, I smiled, and held out my hand for her to grasp.

"Well, allow me to help you with that," She took my hand and I swept her off the middle of the "dance floor" and spun us around to dance. Feeling rather bold now, and so in character, I pumped up the bishie factor, and I could practically feel myself glow. I gave a very loving smile to the girl in my arms and pressed us close together. She flushed even more, much to my amusement.

Aws and cooing could be heard from the audience. I smiled as the song ended, and led "Cinderella" to the side, as I was going to speak, I spotted Tsuna up in the rafters attached to the beams via rope, and was screaming at a small figure with black curls and the ever constant fedora.

"Reborn!" she hissed, eyes narrowing. "Don't you dare!" Feminine coal eyes looked up at her and snorted.

"Don't tell me what to do, dame-Tsuna." She promptly held out a transformed Leon and shot through the rope holding Tsuna up.

"HIIIEEEE!" She screeched, arms flailing as she descended rapidly to the ground. I leaped across the floor and barely had time to catch the panicked brunette as she fell.

The audience was stunned, that was unexpected.

"Ah, fairy god mother!" Takeshi said worriedly, ushering to help her to her feet. Tsuna blushed furiously and stammered.

"Ah- I- Uh..." I came to the rescue and smiled a princely smile (very unlike Bel's, I assure you)

"Who might this be?" I asked curiously, still holding on to Tsuna in case she decided to trip and body slam the front rows.

"Oh! This is my-"Takeshi started; before Tsuna covered her mouth with both hands in panic. She started whispering loudly (so the audience could hear) and said.

"You can't tell him!" She whispered urgently, "...O-Or the spell will be broken!" Tsuna said improvising. Before anyone could say anything else, a white gowned hit man descended from "heaven".

"Ciaossu"

Reborn said, angel wings sprouting from her back, and instead of the signature fedora there was a glowing halo.

Everyone in the audience sweat dropped, all wearing "What the hell" faces.

I gulped and shivered in fear from the killing intent radiating from back stage, probably coming from Hana who was furious at all the unexpected "improv".

"Uhhh... who are you?" I said, scratching my cheek.

"HIEE! Don't mind her!" Tsuna yelled, shielding the little toddler from my view, and was promptly shoved out of the way by our local Acrobelano.

"My name's Harpy" she said in a squeaky voice. I could hear whispers about how cute she was and how the name suited her, if only they knew. (Harpies were ugly bird like women who stole and tortured people).

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"You too, Prince Charming... if that's even you're real name!" Reborn said dramatically, pulling a dark backdrop and flashlight out of nowhere. She angled the light under her chin to get a spooky effect.

The audience gasped.

"Oh! Plot twist!"

"This is way better than the original!"

"Kya! Hayato looks so hot!"

I coughed to get their attention again,

"What on earth are you talking about Harpy-chan?"

She got rid of the flashlight and replaced it with a wand.

"I'm an angel from heaven here to punish sinners for their misdeeds." Reborn said seriously, while eyeing Tsuna with beady eyes.

"A certain _fairy_... thought it'd be funny to cast an unauthorized spell on a worthless girl." She spat out glancing at Takeshi.

I flinched, and stepped up to defend her.

"She's not worthless!" I hissed, hands twitching to throw some needles.

"Oh don't get me started on you Prince Charming! Or should I say... "She paused for effect, "**LUKE SKYWALKER**!"

The audience gasped once again, and I along with it.

"...it cannot be..." I said looking up at her, eyes in disbelief.

"It is... and Harpy is not my real name either." She said, going into a monologue about how I was robbed from her and how she wants to start anew and be a family. The fools in the seats were sobbing at how cruel and heartwarming this was.

"**I am your father." **she finished changing her voice to a raspy tone, much too deep for a female toddler.

The audience was gasping so much they were practically hyperventilating.

But before I could reply, the doors to the auditorium were burst open, revealing a very angry skylark.

"Herbivores, for crowding in Namimori, and waking me from my nap, I will bite you all to death." She announced, eyes narrowing.

The clock behind me struck midnight and the bell tolled loudly, masking the screams of terror of the crowd, they hurried to the exits. Some too slow were unlucky and were proceeded to be beaten by a pair of silver tonfas.

Said prefect looked up and connected eyes with me.

"Hn, for sexual harassment and misuse of my name, kamikorosu."

I sweat dropped.

And then proceeded to run for my life.

Hey, don't give me that look, even as a girl, Hibari was still the demon of Namimori.

Looking over my shoulder, I waved at the three still remaining on stage.

"I'll see you later! Bye dad!" Reborn waved back at me and tripped Tsuna when she tried to escape, successfully blocking Hibari and buying me precious time.

I was almost to the door when Hibari cut me off and stood intimidating me.

"Now now, I was just joking Kyo-chan!" I said holding my hands in front of me.

"Shut up herbivore." She advanced with a predators speed, making me flinch and hold my hands up in defense.

As the blunt force rattled me, I felt a stinging pain at the top of my head.

...

"ayato!—Hayato!"

My eyes stung and I slowly opened my eyes.

A very male, Yamamoto Takeshi stared down at me in worry.

"Are you okay? I swear I thought you'd be able to catch that!" he said helping me up.

"Takeshi?" I said still dizzy.

"Are you okay?" He said rubbing my back soothingly.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You l- looked like y-you were having a n-nightmare, you sure?" Tsuna said, announcing his presence. "That b- baseball knocked you out cold..."

I shivered, memory of a sound barrier breaking baseball (try saying that 5 times fast) smashing into my face came back at a blinding speed.

"Yea, I'm okay." I said rubbing my eyes, I squinted at Takeshi and put my hand on his chest and squeezed.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna screeched eyes wide and face flushed red with embarrassment. Takeshi looked confused and a small blush adorned his cheeks.

"Ahaha... W- What are you doing Hayato?" He asked uncertainly while I groped his chest.

"Hm... flat..." He didn't seem to have boobs but then again some girls don't either.

Still not convinced that I was back in the real world, and everyone was back to normal, I looked at Tsuna.

"HIEE! "He said, afraid I would grope him too. I looked away; he still looked like a girl so there was no way to know.

"Takeshi, strip." I said, face utterly serious.

"..."

The two looked at me like I was high. I sighed, and did what I should have just done in the beginning.

My hand snaked forward at lightning speed and before they could react I had already reached my target. Takeshi was beet red, face flushed and stock still. His expression was one of disbelief, embarrassment, and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

"Hmmmm... not bad." I said my hand still in between in his legs.

...

"Yep, definitely a guy."

**Well, there you have it! **

**Thank you to those who followed, favourited, and reviewed! Makes me so happy.**

**As always, lots of love.**


	23. Chapter 23- Death by Rice Ball

**Whoa, the 23rd chapter already? Time sure flies by.**

**The last chap was an omake and you guys surprisingly liked it, giving it a whopping 12 reviews.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Holding the phone up to my ear between my shoulder and cheek, I quickly tied the pink apron around my waist and stirred the ingredients in the pan.

"Hello?" I said absentmindedly, tasting the spoon before pausing to add more salt.

"Hayato..." a sultry voice said, smooth and deadly. "Is that how you greet family?" she chuckled from the other line. I jumped and nearly dropped the phone in surprise. Quickly putting the wooden spoon down, I grasped the phone with both hands with an excited face. I grinned into the speaker.

"Nee-chan!"

**-Namimori Middle-**

"Okay class, today we will be making rice balls!" the Home Economics teacher said with a preppy voice. Immediately the girls turned to each other excited, whispering about who they were going to give theirs to. As I donned a serious look, I crossed one arm under my chest and propped the other under my chin in a contemplative pose.

"Hmmm... Who should I give it to...?" I thought aloud. My musing had caught the attention of my group mates, Hana and Kyoko, and they too were interested in my decision.

"Who are you giving it to Hayato?" Kyoko asked cheerfully with a cute tilt of the head. Hana looked on curiously but said nothing.

"I don't know... "I said softly, "On one hand I really want to give some to Takeshi, but then there's Reborn, and Tsuna is a must..." At Tsuna's name Kyoko perked up and gave a sparkly smile.

"Oh, Tsuna? I was thinking of giving him some too!" I smiled; they would look so cute together. I totally ship.

"I'm going to eat them myself." Hana drawled, arms crossed lazily across her front. I smirked and replied in turn.

"I was going to do that too, but I think it would be a good way to make friends." She nodded thoughtfully and we all turned back to the teacher for further instructions. As class went on, I made sure to make enough for the gang and set aside some rice balls in case Bianchi-nee decided mine needed a little extra "love" too.

When we were done, the crowd of chattering females entered the other classroom to announce the good news.

"We'll give the rice balls we made in Home Economics class today to you boys!" They cheered while I stood in the back trying not to go deaf.

"WHOOO!" They screamed in joy, all vying for the treats made by that special someone. I saw Takeshi lean towards Tsuna and ask him a question.

"Tsuna, did you decide who to accept it from?" Takeshi questioned, as Tsuna stuttered out his answer I heard a soft whisper.

"Psstt... Psstt!" I turned around to see my sister crawl through the throngs of teenage girls' legs and discreetly switch Kyoko's rice balls with her own. The rice was purple and black tinted and I could see several different types of insects (some alive, some dead) move about in the food. Deadly looking smog drifted into the air, forming into a cross and bones sign before dissipating into nothingness. She met my eyes with her own, and winked. I smiled back and gave a small two finger salute. Stifling my giggles, I watched as Kyoko approached Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, want to eat them?" she said innocently, not knowing that the food in her hands could easily decimate a person's immune system.

"EHHH?!" he said in surprise, Takeshi elbowed him in the back good naturedly. "How sly, Tsuna!" He chuckled. Tsuna stared down in apprehension at the bug infested food. I chuckled at his expression before moving towards Takeshi and avoiding several other boys eyeing the food in my hands with vigor.

"Hey Takeshi." I greeted waving one hand. He laughed and said hello while glancing at the plate in my hand all the while. I could tell he was trying to be discreet but it really wasn't working. I smirked and waited for him to ask for some.

"Oh, you don't like salmon?" Kyoko said a little disappointed.

"N-No, it's not like that!" He denied frantically waving his hands in the air.

"If you don't want one, I'll have some." Takeshi said with his hand outreached. I huffed, looking down at my own rice balls.

"Sure." She held the food out for him.

'_He didn't ask me for __**my**__ rice balls..._' I thought miffed, glaring at the plate Kyoko was holding with distaste. Tsuna –thank the Lord- screamed and slapped the back of Takeshi's hand, successfully knocking the food into the air which plopped innocently on the ground.

"IF YOU EAT IT YOU'LL DIE!" Everyone looked on surprised and I stiffened in shock. Rubbing my ear with the palm of my hand.

God that boy is loud. Got a good set of lungs on him, should've been an opera singer instead of a mafia boss.

As I nibbled on a rice ball, I watched with a blank face as Tsuna was shot in the head and stomach. Which probably says a lot about my character, I mean my boss who I've sworn my undying loyalty to, was practically killed just now, and I'm stuffing my face as if preparing to go into hibernation.

Good to know my priorities are set straight.

Tsuna screamed and ripped out of his skin revealing polka dot covered boxers, which made me a little sleepy. (A/N-No lie, I actually get sleepy looking at polka dots)

"EAT THE RICE BALLS AS IF I WERE TO DIE!" He stomached the nauseous looking rice balls and didn't stop there. Sprinting around the room, he proceeded to attack other's people's plates. Bianchi stood up in surprise revealing her hiding spot.

"My poison cooking doesn't work?!" she exclaimed, looking on with awe.

"NOT ENOUGH!" With lightning speed, he stole the remaining rice balls and shoved them into his mouth making him look very much like a cute looking chipmunk. (Not a squirrel, a chipmunk, because we all know those little fuckers are out to destroy the world... blast them squirrels...)

Chaos ensued.

"Huh?... My rice ball?" A girl said confused, looking down at an empty platter.

"Tsuna is eating it!" A boy pointed to Tsuna crouched in the corner like an animal.

"STILL NOT ENOUGH!" He roared, going on an eating spree, thankfully avoiding the food in my hands.

Halfway done now, I tapped Takeshi on the shoulder to get his attention. I pushed the plate towards him, and grabbed one and brought it up to take a bite. He stared at me before smiling and taking one for himself. We ate together in silence, watching Tsuna make a fool of himself.

It was prime bonding time if I do say so myself.

"WAH! He's planning to eat everything!"

"Some one stop him!"

"My rice balls!"

And with such nice music too.

After that fiasco calmed down, everyone was still muttering curses and looking at their empty plates forlornly.

"It can't be..." Kyoko said facing Hana for confirmation.

"No, there's no mistake." Hana replied with a small smirk on her face and a shake of her head. "You should take that as Sawada's love confession." She glanced at Tsuna briefly with a small look of respect. She- well, hell everyone thought that Tsuna was threatening everybody and claiming Kyoko as his own.

Sigh... If only they knew.

"You were so manly Juudaime." I said smugly, watching his distraught expression with glee. It's always so fun to see him freak out.

"Good job Tsuna!" Takeshi laughed out, slapping his back in congratulations.

With slow realization at what exactly Takeshi was congratulating him on, he paled and moaned in despair. Instead of the warning Tsuna was trying to give Takeshi, he ended up coming out to the whole class as a gangster with the whole "If anyone eats Kyoko's rice balls, I'll fucking kill you!" speech.

His face was priceless.

SNAP!

And even more so on flim.

"HAYATO!" He screeched, lunging for the camera in my hands.

"Oh no can do Juudaime, this is going in the scrapbook for sure." I cackled while jumping away.

As the game of cat and mouse began, I could hear Takeshi's laughter in the background, ending yet another day in the life in the Mafia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The next omake may be in the next chapter or the one after.**

**Thanks to all who followed, favourited, or reviewed.**

**As always, lots of love.**


	24. Chapter 24- Drowning in Lies

**Hello everyone, I'm sure you have all heard about SOPA now, those blasted bastards. They want to take down all that we love. So we nerds need to unite and come together to sign the petition to make sure this website stays up so we can continue to fangirl/fanguy over adorable fanfiction and fanart. So go online and search up "STOP SOPA 2014" and make an account to sign the petition. **

**Hurry we only have until the 19th and we desperately need signatures. **

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bianchi, wake up" I said groggily while nudging the pink haired Mafioso with my foot. "It's morning, get up."

"Mmmm... Reborn..." She moaned into the sheets while clutching the pillow in her arms to her chest. I sighed and went to make breakfast for the two of us, lest she decide to do any cooking and destroy my brand new kitchen. Flipping the ham and cheese omelettes I had made, I heard my phone vibrate, creating a low buzz. As I unlocked the screen, I saw Bianchi from the corner of my eye stumble out of the guest room as if drunk, and head into the bathroom (not my private bathroom connected to bedroom, the one for others use).

Looking back down at the screen I saw that I received a new text, excited now, I check to see who it was from, hoping to hear from my new friends. Preferably from Takeshi, since I had secretly swiped his cell and added my number under the name "Future Wife" and slipped it back into his pocket.

Now don't look at me like that, I didn't say I was going to be subtle about it. With his obliviousness, which is astounding by the way, I'll have to resort to comments like that.

**[How's life****]** the text read, still having not recognized the number, I texted back with one hand while pouring a glass of milk with the other for myself. It's a real struggle for those of us vertically challenged. I feel you Edward, I really do. **(A/N-FMA reference, for those of you who got that, you have my love) **

**[Sorry who is this?]** I typed in, trying very hard not to gag on the offending white substance (I'm talking about milk you guys... perverted readers...) Almost immediately a reply came, a short vibration signalling its presence.

**[Oh, I think you know exactly who I am...]** I read, scrolling down while wiping away my newly attained milk mustache**. [... Setsuna.]**

I froze.

It was a good thing I had already finished my glass of milk, unless I would have done a very messy spit take.

Ripping the phone away from my face, I held it away from myself as far as possible and stared at the screen wide eyed. The empty glass in my hand shook and trembled in my grasp, delicate splintering web of cracks formed across the crystalline cup. My heart pounded like a drum inside my chest, flinging itself against my ribcage like a wild beast, demanding to be let out.

Demanding an answer.

There was no way.

No way was he here.

It was impossible enough that _**I**_ was here, let alone him.

Bianchi exited the bathroom door, only to pause at my panicked expression.

"Hayato?" She said worriedly, lines of apprehension wrinkled her beautiful face, in only a few long strides she closed the distance between us.

"Are you okay?" she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder with sisterly affection practically oozing from her every pore. A quick once over of my being, she noticed the phone in my hand and tried to glance at the screen to see what was causing me such discomfort.

I quickly pulled away and plastered a quick smile on my face, looking up at my adoring sister.

"I'm fine Bianchi-nee, just a little sleepy. Why don't you sit down and eat, I made omel-" I said turning around to gesture at the stove, only to see smoke rising from a blackened mess in a scorched pan. Swearing, I hurried to turn off the flame and was about to start cleaning up when a hand was shoved in my face.

"It's okay, I'll get it." she said softly, taking the pan away from my hands and scraping the remains into the trashcan. When she was finished she looked over at me and smiled at me endearingly. "Why don't you go rest, you're so pale." She placed the pan in the sink and reached over to place her forehead against mine. I sighed and felt her fuchsia coloured hair brush up against my own silver locks, unkempt as we had just woken up.

"You're freezing..." she mumbled with her eyes closed, holding my hands in her own, the phone in sandwiched between our bodies. I looked up at her through the curtain of hair and felt my throat close up with unshed tears. I nodded, not trusting my voice and felt our heads go through the motion together.

We stayed there for a while, just enjoying each other's company, sharing warmth.

Finally deeming me the right temperature, she pulled away to look into my eyes, as if trying to see if I was okay.

"Go back to bed." She said brushing a lock of hair away from my face with a gentle hand.

"M'kay..." I mumbled out, eyes downcast as I received her affections. She chuckled and pat my head and headed back towards the sink to clean up the mess I had made. I stood there and stared at her back, already missing the contact and safe feeling she radiated. Slowly turning, I headed towards my chambers, picking up speed as I turned the corner to run into the open doorway. I rushed past and quickly closed the door, locking it shut and slamming my back into the lacquered wood. The brass handle dug into my hip, sawing away at my midsection.

I slid down the door and pulled my legs up to my chest and clutched the cell in my hands with trembling hands. As I shakily texted a reply, I stared at the glowing screen while my mind screamed with anger and frustration.

**[Where are you] **

Three simple words, an innocent question really, but the contents behind the inquiry were anything but. All the rage, fear and worry could not even hope to be expressed in such a simple text, yet I somehow it got the message across with those three words.

My eyes bored into the black lettering on the blinking screen and waited, silence engulfed me like a crushing wave. The only sound I could decipher from the chaotic noise of my thoughts was the incessant pounding beat of my heart.

**BA DUM **

**BA DUM**

**BA DUM **

It was deafening.

The sound filled my very being, nothing else filtered through.

I closed my eyes, willing it to go away.

It was too loud, too fast, too _distracting_.

**BA DUM **

I was suffocating.

My breathing became shaky and my breaths came in fast and strangled. Throat clenched and knotted inside me, chocking me from the inside. I gasped and desperately clawed at my neck, trying to open up some sort of airway, trying to catch a breath.

**BA DUM **

My hair tangled and fell around me in a loose fitting noose.

A ring of death made of silver locks gently stroked my neck.

Strangling me.

**BA DUM **

It hurts.

It hurts so much!

Why does it hurt so much?!

**BA DUM **

My lungs burned with exhaustion, begging for oxygen, pleading, grasping at whatever measly air I could swallow.

Dizzying blurring dots blackened my vision and I felt myself shake and tremble like a tree in the wind.

**BA DUM **

Another vibration shocked me out of my stupor, muffling the sound of my panicked heart. I reached down to grasp the blasted device once more and read the message that spelt my impending doom.

**[Wouldn't you like to know? (^_^) Don't worry your little head Suna, I'll find you.]**

I choked, wracked with panic, my breathing became even more erratic. I stood on shaky legs and stumbled my way towards my bed. Face the pallor of snow, my silver hair fanned around me in blinding contrast with the blood red covers. My emerald eyes, usually full of mischief and unspoken jokes were a dull and abused colour. I curled into myself, once again bringing my legs into myself as I cocooned in the satin blankets in an attempt to protect myself from the world.

From him.

He was here.

What did he want?

He already took me away from my family, my friends, and my life.

He stole all that I had and shoved me into this world, full of battle, murder and betrayal.

Would he dare to do it again?

Strip me of my new life?

Why contact me now, of all times?!

It's been fourteen years! Fourteen blasted years I had been forced to play the game he wanted. Obey the rules he set, and play with the pieces he gave me.

I had thought he had forgotten me, and I could move on with my new identity, and live a somewhat peaceful life.

Apparently not.

Would he tell them?

Would he tell them who I really am?

How I stole this name.

How I stole this body.

How would they react?

Would Bianchi be mad I took the place of her adored little brother?

Would Vittorio be angry that I stole his male heir, his son?

God forbid, would Lavina be sad to know she was never really my mother?

I closed my eyes, the pain and worry washed over me.

How about the others, Reborn and the Vongola.

With knowledge of the future, no matter how abstract, was highly coveted. Many would want me as their own, as their personal little psychic, and if that wasn't possible, then they would want me dead.

Poor little Tsuna would be so betrayed. I could see the hurt in his eyes now, the fact that his first friend, the one who was supposed to be there forever, was a liar.

A blasted liar.

Takeshi would look at me in disgust. Our friendship that flitted around with bouts of flirting here and there would be disgusted to know that I was not who I was saying I was. Every time he asked me a question, I lied.

"_What's your name?" _

"_Gokudera Hayato."_

No, no it's not.

"_How old are you?"_

"_Fourteen."_

No, no I'm not.

_"Are you Italian?"_

_"Yes."_

No, no I'm not.

He would be disgusted.

I was a liar...and I hate liars.

And Reborn... would take me to Nono. They would torture me and pry out all the events of the future with as much detail as possible. Invade my mind with mist users and burn me from the inside out. They would make my lips bleed from the nonstop information and screams ripped from my brain. Lock me up like an animal and then throw me away to die. When I became useless, when I became nothing, they would kill me.

And no one would stop it.

Because the mafia paid no heed to traitors. Those who broke the omerta were worse than the scum under their feet. Weren't worthy of a glance, a waste of oxygen and space.

Traitors were mere prisoners of the grim reaper himself, waiting for their turn at the blade.

I clutched the rose pendant tightly in my hand, the golden petals digging into my skin.

Slicing away,

Drawing red jewels of blood.

I stared one last time at the illuminated screen in my hands. Blood smeared across the words, making them seem even more horrifying.

He said he'll find me.

He was coming for me.

Alexander was here.

My world came crashing down.

And I fell with it.

.

.

.

_"Deceiver, dissembler_  
_ Your trousers are alight_  
_ From what pole or gallows_  
_ Shall they dangle in the night?_

_ When I asked of your career_  
_ Why did you have to kick my rear_  
_ With that stinking lie of thine_  
_ Proclaiming that you owned a mine?_

_ When you asked to borrow my stallion_  
_ To visit a nearby-moored galleon_  
_ How could I ever know that you_  
_ Intended only to turn him into glue?_

_ What red devil of mendacity_  
_ Grips your soul with such tenacity?_  
_ Will one you cruelly shower with lies_  
_ Put a pistol ball between your eyes?_

_ What infernal serpent_  
_ Has lent you his forked tongue?_  
_ From what pit of foul deceit_  
_ Are all these whoppers sprung?_

_ Deceiver, dissembler_  
_ Your trousers are alight_  
_ From what pole or gallows_  
_ Do they dangle in the night?"_

-"The Liar" by William Blake

.

.

.

**Remember to go search up "STOP SOPA 2014" and sign the petition. **

**Well obviously this isn't canon, but I needed to throw some angst in there somewhere and have some pretty mind blowing plot twists in mind for the future, so please bear with me. This chapter was obviously a small peek into Hayato's psyche and she shows some worry about how everyone would react to her being reborn and knowing the future. She had a huge panic attack, full with hyperventilating and fainting. I'm not a fan of angst so this was difficult to write but I toughed it out just for you! ****Feel grateful. **

**Thanks to those who followed, favourited and reviewed.**

**As always, lots of love.**


	25. Chapter 25- A Look Into the Past

**Okay you guys really didnt like that last one. Only two people reviewed when normally like 10 do. So I get that you didnt like it, although it had to be done. It was my first time writing a scene like that and was kind of hoping for a different reaction, but whatever, just got to do better next time.**

**Here you go.**

**ENJOY**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?" A man screamed, spittle flying through the air, and then settling down innocently on my face. I stiffened in place and slowly wiped the spit off with the back of my hand, dragging it down my face with a bored expression. The man in front of me, the little drool factory, was lecturing me on the rules of society.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL THE DAMAGE! " His arms flew in the air while twisting his head around in anger, making him look like a headless chicken. "BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!" was all I heard.

I was in the local grocery store and was browsing the aisles when I happened upon a watermelon stand. And here is a fact, (**A/N-applies to me and Hayato)** I absolutely love all fruits (Pineapple included, can't wait until I see Mukuro, gonna glomp that bitch) and was a little excited to see a SALE sign.

So we all know that there are different ways to check the ripeness and/or freshness of a fruit and it just so happened that for watermelon, you rap it with your knuckles and listen to the sound. If it sounds hollow then it's ripe, if not then it is unripe. It was really hot out, the midst of summer and there is nothing better than a slice of cold watermelon on a hot day, so obviously I wanted some.

I was happily tapping away at the watermelons, trying to sort the good ones out of the bunch when I started to get into the beat. Before I knew it I was drumming away at several different melons, making some damn good music. I was positioned inside the cart that they were placed in, with the fruit stationed strategically around me like a makeshift drum set. So as I was playing impromptu music and turning the produce into bongos, several people had stopped to gawk at the sight that was me.

I got to tell you, I felt like a fucking reggae artist, I just needed some dreadlocks and maybe a beanie and I'd be set. But alas, I had neither, but I _was_ wearing a baseball cap. And you know me, the opportunist that I am, put it out in front of me, placing it out for donations and started up again. I was making quite a commission too; a lot of kids were running up and depositing some of their newly attained snacks and candy their parents just bought them into the cap. Adults looked on in amusement and some in distaste.

I bring "playing with your food" to a whole new level.

Mind you, I was still in a grocery store, a place of business while jamming out on the watermelon drums. When the guy dressed a typical grocer uniform with the striped shirt and green apron appeared, and started wailing on me about disrespectful children and world hunger and shit.

I mostly tuned him out, but whatever, he didn't need to know that.

"I AM CALLING MY MANAGER- BLAH BLAH BLAH" and so on. While he was screaming and spitting, (the man needs a bucket underneath him or something) I calmly pulled out my wallet and withdrew about ten thousand yen**. (A/N-Which is equivalent to about a hundred dollars Canadian, and yes I'm Canadian, deal with it. Don't make me sick a beaver on your ass.) **His eyes grew in proportion and jaw hung loose with a look of disbelief.

"I'm pretty sure this covers the watermelon and any other inconveniences I caused you; just send the rest over to my house." I said placing the money in his hand. He looked at me in a new light, seeing as how I just whipped out a large amount of cash like it was nothing, and by the size of my wallet, there was more where that came from. And before you can say stuff about how grocery stores don't _deliver, _well yes they usually don't. But there are exceptions, like the elderly or the disabled for example, the grocery stores around here (because Japan has EVERYTHING) made their employees drop off food (paid of course) to the customers homes, if they themselves couldn't manage it.

This service was mostly for the elderly.

So seeing how my hair was silver, edging on white. I think I fall into that category.

Also kind of helped that I had a ton of money to blow too, let me tell you that Vittorio doesn't hold back, he spoils his children like big time. I once said "I could eat a ton of these" about a cake that I'd bought from the local bakery, and the next day a truck came by to drop off exactly a ton of sugar loaded pastries.

It was the life, swimming in frosting and diving into a pool of strawberries.

The disgruntled employee promptly let me go, and reassured me that I was welcome anytime. Taking his word for it, I promised to be back soon, with a lot of money in tow. By now I only had one watermelon with me, seeing as I was headed to Tsuna's house and it was polite to bring a gift of sorts when you visit (also some canisters of tea leaves that I had imported from Sri Lanka, one of the best tea producing countries in the world). It was held by a mesh sort of net and I whistled softly while sucking on a lollipop some kid had given me in praise of my performance.

Ironically enough, it was watermelon flavored.

Taking the pink coloured sucker out of my mouth, I knocked on the Sawada household and was greeted by an open door. I cautiously peeked my head in and shouted a quick hello.

"Tsuna? You here?" I said, projecting my voice towards the stairs, predictably where his room was.

"Hayato-chan... what's up?" He asked nervously while strolling down the steps, thankfully not tripping and falling.

"Want some watermelon? I got a ton." I said truthfully, there were probably a couple dozen melons waiting for me at home. I looked up at him to see him shrug and sweat form on his brow.

"I'm... really thankful... but I'm kind of in the middle of something right now." He chuckled out nervously. Immediately my gossip instincts were on full blast, I smelt drama and being a girl, I loved me some drama. **(A/N- not saying all girls like drama, but most do) **

"Oh? That so...well what type of 'something' are you in right now?" I asked curiously while rolling the lollipop around between my teeth. "Do you need any help?" He stopped to stare and seemed to consider something before coming to a conclusion.

"Well... actually... there is-"He started out sheepishly, before spotting my stiff posture. Bianchi was headed towards us with Reborn trailing by her side, and I let out a surprised noise.

"Nee-chan?" I said with my eyebrows raised, she said she was headed out for work today and lo and behold here she was flirting up a storm with Reborn.

"Hayato..." she said in return, with a somewhat embarrassed tone. Good, at least now she knows not to lie to me.

"Eh? Nee-chan? Huh?" Tsuna looked back and forth between us in surprise and confusion. I walked up to her to give her a quick one armed hug and a quick peck on the cheek, she returned my actions. We chatted a bit while Tsuna began to freak out over the news and watched as Reborn explained the situation.

"Nee-chan...Nee-chan..? So that means..." he muttered while clutching his head in his hands in utter mortification. "EHHHH! Hayato-chan and Bianchi are siblings?!" he screamed while turning to his tutor.

"Yep, with different moms." Reborn said calmly while biting into his popsicle.

Damn boy, where'd you get that, I want some.

As I turned to ask Bianchi where the popsicles were at, I was met with a chocolate covered ice pop **(A/N-lol I typed poop) **shoved in my mouth. Mumbling out a thank you while chewing, Bianchi let out a nod while she continued to mix some sort of concoction in a bowl.

She's so tuned into my needs I don't even have to say anything. Example, I had gotten some ice-cream smeared on the corner of my mouth and I was groping around my pockets for a napkin, making it look like I was molesting myself, when she appeared out of nowhere again and wiped it away.

Once again a smile of thanks and a nod of understanding were exchanged.

Got to love family.

As Tsuna watched this very loving familial scene, he decided he had had enough and wanted a more clear explanation. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the kitchen for a talk.

"Whoa Tsuna be gentle, I'm a very delicate lady you know." I drawled while looking around and placing the tea I had bought for them on the counter. "That's for you by the way."

He only stared at me in accusation and went to put away to gift. Tsuna snorted and looked at me from the corner of his eye,

"Delicate? Yeah right, are there even delicate tanks?" he said mockingly. My eyebrow twitched and I punched his arm in retaliation, with no real force behind it.

We shared a short laugh before he asked again. "So what's with you being sisters with Bianchi?" he asked curiously while tilting his head to the side cutely.

The watermelon was starting to get warm so I suggested a little bit of multitasking. So as I cut open the watermelon, I began to tell him my (second) life story.

"Bianchi and I are half sisters, sharing a father." I started out while taking out a large knife from the cupboard. "She only learned of my existence when we first met when I was 3, and she was six." He nodded while waiting to hear the rest of the story.

"We immediately hit it off and she became my older sister, loving me, protecting me..." I said with a fond smile on my face, making Tsuna pause in his thoughts to see the rare sight. "She is the best sister anyone could ask for; it felt like I had opened the biggest present ever when I met her...well until she started cooking..." I grimaced in pain of the memory, feeling Tsuna shudder in fear beside me.

"We lived in a luxurious mansion, so there were some big parties to be expected. When I turned six, Papa invited everybody and wanted to unveil my new painting for everyone to see." (**A/N- I made Hayato artistic, but in a different sense, she can draw instead of playing the piano, seeing as she didn't want to copy Gokudera in any other sort of way, it felt wrong to her. Remember back to the tattoo chapter where she shows some artistic talent?) **"And well, when I get nervous, I binge eat, and stuff my face with desserts or any sort of sugar for that matter." I explained while handing him a large slice of watermelon. We bit into the fruit leisurely and sat in companionable silence as we enjoyed the sweet fruit. Spitting out a black melon seed, I continued the story.

"So Bianchi-nee wanted to make me feel better, seeing as I was about to explode with nerves. So as I was putting the finishing touches on the painting, Nee-chan had acquired the use of the kitchen and baked me a dozen cookies. "

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hayato, I baked these for you, eat it" Bianchi said shyly while holding out a plate of purple tinted cookies. I stared in disbelief and utter fear at the plate in her hands. Willing it to go away with my mind.

When it didn't disappear I could only stare off into the distance with a look of disappointment on my face.

The Force was not with me.

After several awkward minutes of me just staring at her and her fidgeting around nervously, she finally looked over at me with tears in her eyes.

"You don't want it?" She sniffled out, sharp green eyes misting over with tears, "I made them especially for you..." she said guilt tripping me into outer space. I panicked and waved my arms out in reassurance.

"No, no, no... That's not it!" I said feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. She wiped away at her eyes and stared at me hopefully, once again holding out the plate of poison laced treats. I did a quick sign of the cross when she blinked and sent up a prayer to the Heavens, hoping I didn't die from eating a cookie.

You know what, that would be the lamest yet most awesome death ever. Can you imagine the people at your funeral? Oh yeah, she died eating a cookie, not by a car crash or a shoot out, a cookie. That is so boring, but at the same time, epic. I mean death via cookie? That's some dark shit, you don't hear that every day, perfect for a person like me.

So I prayed and swallowed.

"..."

It was surprisingly not that bad. A little on the burnt side, but otherwise edible, I continued chewing and was about to reach for another when it hit my stomach. The pain shot across my body and an extremely nauseous feeling overcome me, bringing me to my knees. My head clouded over and I clutched my paintbrush in pain.

Then I blacked out.

The next thing I knew I was on stage in front of an audience of snobbish rich people all chattering about Vittorio's little girl. I stiffened in surprise, spotting the covered canvass behind me on an elaborate stand.

"Hahahaha! Welcome everyone!" Vittorio boomed, arms wide in greeting. "Thank you for coming to my party, and now for the big unveiling of Hayato's new painting!" he laughed joyfully while holding his glass of wine in the air.

"A toast, to my baby girl." He said, smiling lovingly at me. I just grinned crookedly back, sweat pouring out of me in buckets. I didn't remember anything, nothing at all since I had eaten that cookie Bianchi had baked. I thought for sure I'd just puke and have to visit the restroom, not lose half a day!

"Hon, why don't you show everyone your painting." He said while patting my head encouragingly. "She's been all hush hush, saying that absolutely no one could see it until it was finished." Vittorio joked to the crowd, all the while nudging me towards the cloth covered painting.

I swallowed in trepidation and clenched my eyes closed. I had a pretty good idea what I was doing in those blank hours I was missing. In the series, Gokudera had played the piano horribly under the influence of Bianchi's cooking. Not only could the girl burn water, but she could poison it with nothing but her bare hands. If that's not scare than I don't know what is. So obviously after some reasoning, I had to conclude that my painting was affected as well, I just hoped it was nothing too bad, otherwise I'd never live it down.

Heaving one last heavy sigh, I pulled the sheet off in a flourish and abruptly turned around to avoid looking at the canvas.

"Gasp! Amazing!"

"How abstract!"

"Very modern... I like it."

Came the praise of the party goers.

Feeling slightly better, I turned to see what all the fuss was about.

I paled, knees buckling once more.

As I moaned in despair my eyes roved over the painting with eyes alight in disbelief.

"No way..." I whispered out.

To what I was staring at, well I'll leave that to your capable imagination.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You're kidding..." Tsuna said mouth agape.

"Nope, sadly not." I replied with a shake of my head. "And that wasn't the last time either; Papa was so happy about the results that I became Bianchi's official guinea pig and was subjected to her cooking for years." I said while repressing a violent shudder.

"... But how do I get rid of her now!?" Tsuna shrieked, face panicked once more. He ran around in the kitchen with multiple watermelon seeds stuck to his face. As I calmed him down, I pulled out a photo I've been saving for a long time and showed it to the future mafia don.

"Well, this is this guy who Bianchi was obsessed about. They used to date before he died by an accident (if you can call being mauled to death by pigeons and poisoned with gelato and accident...) and she was totally in love with him. If you get a guy who looks like him to appear in front of her, she'll totally leave you alone." I said mentally snickering.

"...Well, I don't think it would be that easy to find a guy who-" Tsuna stopped when he glanced at the photo in my hand.

"Wait a minute! I know a cow like guy like him!" he screamed before rushing off, leaving me to clean up the remains of the watermelon.

Men, always leaving a mess.

As I let myself out, to avoid the onslaught of poison cooking that was sure to come. I stopped and remembered something, making me turn right back around. I entered the Sawada household, careful to avoid Tsuna's room. I turned to see Reborn calmly sipping the new tea I had brought over with his fedora on the counter, leaving his wild hair out for display. Leon was perched on a plate eating some watermelon that was left over from before.

"Hey, Reborn!" He spun to see me walk up to him and stop at the table. I pulled out an envelope from the back pocket of my shorts and handed it to the little hit man.

"Here are the photos I shot of Tsuna in all his boxer glory. Copies of course, I have the originals." I smiled evilly, enjoying the feeling of control and wanting to see Tsuna's expression when he found out about their existence.

Not only did I have the negatives, which meant I could produce as many copies as I wanted, Reborn had some also. If Tsuna thought he had it bad now, just wait until Reborn whips these out in front of Kyoko. Or better yet, his enemies.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Tsuna would yell in anger, just to see Reborn take out an album and share story time with the enemy.

"So this is Tsuna when he got hit in the balls repeatedly, here is Tsuna when he was half naked on school property... Oh and here's one where-"Reborn would say, the enemy in question would then compliment the quality.

"These are pretty good photos, nice lighting... _Amazing_ angles... do you think the person who does this does weddings?" They would ask, "Me and the wifey are looking for a photographer." Reborn would only nod and transform Leon into a pen.

"No problem, she probably wouldn't mind, do you have a piece of paper? I can give you her number."

"Oh yeah sure." Pull out a piece of paper.

Tsuna would look on in disbelief, and I would relish his expression, of course while snapping a couple photos along the way.

"So this is her business number... And this is her email..."

While I mused my thoughts in sadistic glee, I ended up cackling like an evil duckling and not long after Reborn joined me. Although his evil laugh was MUCH better than mine, seeing as how he had more experience and all.

I'll get there someday.

Sigh.

Got to love being evil.

He thanked me and gave me a pat on the head like I was a little kid, I couldn't help but let out a silly grin at the action. He was so cute acting like that and he knew that I knew that he knew.

I nodded politely and bid farewell, closing the door behind me to leave for home.

It was a tiring day and I had some hibernating to do.

**I cut off my shower time to type this out for you guys ya know. I normally in in the bathroom for like a half hour to an hour just thinking about life and relaxing, but no I just had to get this chap done. It pissed me off that the previous chapter didnt get that much attention so I had to put this up to make it up to my followers. **

**Not bothering with thanks, gots to shower. You all know the drill anyway.**

**Lots of love.**


	26. Chapter 26- Protecting Tsuna's Chastity

**Here you go, I think I'll upload the next omake in the 27th chapter and do the one for my 100th favouriter after a couple more. Dont want to pile them on you.**

**ENJOY**

'_So bored...'_

I was staring out the window watching the clouds pass by as I waited for the bell to ring. The repetitive ticking of the clock situated at the front of the classroom marked every second of my misery.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

It was mocking me. Evil little contraption...

Jashin, it needed to stop. I glared at it, fingers twitching to throw something to crack its glass face. The scratching of pencils on paper and low muttering could be heard from the other students, with the occasional "what'd you get for this question?" and sharing of answers. I looked over at Tsuna and wasn't surprised to see him looking slightly confused. We were in English class and he stared at the sheet of paper in front of him with distaste. Steam of frustration practically blew from his ears to form a cloud above his head in the form of a question mark. A mysterious red mark adorned his face, in a shape suspiciously like a hand print. **(A/N-When Haru slapped him, accusing him of "corrupting" Reborn. Psh, yeah right.)**

I mentally made a note to find out who did that to him, and pay them a little visit.

Satisfied that the person who marked Tsu-kun's pretty little face would eventually fall to their demise, I turned to my own finished worksheet full of pineapples and shark doodles, only to stare at the crumpled up note sitting on the edge of my paper. I looked up to see Takeshi grinning at me and motioning to the ball of paper, and then started to mime out unfolding it.

I suppressed the shit eating grin I was about to let loose, and settled for a small smile instead. It's a fact that when I fan girl, which I've found to be at least eighty percent of the time, I end up looking like a serial rapist who just won the lottery. Just imagine Hisoka from HunterXHunter smiling when he found himself a new "boy toy", it was that unsettling. He saw the action and turned back around to avoid being yelled at, but shifted his chair to the side so I had a clear shot of his desk in case I decided to reply via note.

_-What are you doing after school? - _The note read.

Holy shit.

He did not just ask that.

It's a miracle I didn't spontaneously combust right then and there of happiness.

The corner of my mouth lifted, mouth stretching into an excited grin. I tried to calm my expression but my efforts resulted to a full out face spasm and I was sure I looked like I was having a seizure. I slumped down into my chair and ducked behind my English textbook, much like Tsuna did all those days ago. Hidden from view, I finally released a sigh and let the muscles of my face go and couldn't help the dreamy smile that appeared on my face.

I did feel a little weirded out about our age difference though. I mean I was mentally 39 years old and he was a teenager for fucks sake.

It was just weird.

Still, that didn't mean I couldn't fan girl and possibly sneak a couple of hugs here and there.

_-Nothing, what do you have in mind?_ – I wrote back and expertly tossed it across the room to land on his desk. He spotted it and unfurled the crumpled sheet of paper, skimming his eyes over the inked letters and scribbled a reply.

Mind you, there have only been a few situations where I have felt the need to piss myself and then puke in the nearest trashcan out of sheer nervousness. And this is one of those times, you see...

How do I describe this...?

Imagine Yamamoto Takeshi, baseball extraordinaire, holding a ball shaped object the size of a fist. Then said baseball player turns to you with a determined glint in his eye, face donning a serious mask.

'_Oh dear Jashin...'_ I thought nervously, looking for a means to escape. Sweat poured down my temple and I could feel my heartbeat pick up in fear.

Now all the KHR fans out there with at least some sort of intelligence would be able to figure out the cause of my distress.

Yamamoto Takeshi just went baseball mode on me.

With a wide arc of his arm, he whipped the note with blinding speed and it came barreling at me. Not sure if I should duck or jump or do some sort of evasive maneuver, I widened my eyes to be met with a shattering force made entirely of paper to my forehead. I fell backwards in my chair and landed on the ground with my limbs sprawled out (thankfully not exposing anything).

"GGhhhh..." I groaned slowly, shaking my head side to side to null the pain. Who knew passing notes in class could be so dangerous? Out of my hazy vision, I could see the rest of my classmates surround me in a worried circle. Takeshi's head peeked out from the cluster of teenagers. The amused smile on his face made me feel conflicted. On one hand I really wanted to fan girl over the boy while on the other, strangle him to death and then proceed to throw his body off the nearest cliff.

It was a battle of wills I tell you.

When I finally had enough of my rotting thoughts, I looked up to see him smirking at me.

The bastard did a head shot on me... and had the nerve to look smug too.

"..."

I glared up at him with venom, something I never thought I would be able to do. Propping my arms up to support my upper body, I pointedly stared at him while Tsuna hurried to my side fussing like a mother hen.

'_Oh it is on._' I thought determined; no one makes fun of Gokudera Hayato and gets away with it.

From the look on his face, he understood my message and had the nerve to chuckle. Like what? Takeshi doesn't chuckle, he laughs. LIKE. ALL. THE. TIME.

He was totally asking for it.

_._

_._

_._

_And thus, is how the war between the Rain and Storm Guardians began._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Yamamoto POV- **

Ah... She's staring out the window again...

For the past ten minutes or so she stayed in the exact position, staring off into space, eyes roving over the outlines of each cloud that drifted past. What's so interesting about clouds anyways? All they did was float.

She turned to look at Tsuna and smiled a bit, making the boys who were staring at her (Which I was _not_ doing) blush. After a moment of observation, she frowned, eyes creasing together in an angry expression.

I turned to look at what she was mad about and saw the red mark framing Tsuna's face.

'_Who did __**that**__?' _I thought angrily, hands fisting in frustration.

I hope he wasn't getting bullied again. The corner of my mouth twitched downwards minutely and I struggled not to frown. Tsuna was such a good person, he doesn't even bother other people yet he gets bullied and made fun of practically every day.

Sure it got a little better after Hayato and I started hanging out with him, but there were still some people hell bent on making his life miserable. I mean the guy saved my _life_, the least I could do is ward off his little bullies.

Besides, he was my friend and didn't like me because of baseball, but because I was me.

A light bulb went off in my head and I hurried to rip out a piece of paper from my notebook and scribbled out a note.

_-What are you doing after school?-_

I threw it across the room, timing it when the teachers back was turned and watched it as it plopped down at the edge of Hayato's paper. Hopefully she wasn't too busy after school so we could go search for Tsuna's torturers and then beat the crap out of them.

Hey don't look at me like that, as much as I am a friendly guy, if they were asking for a beating, then I would happily oblige.

She looked up in surprise and I played a little game of charades and tried to get her to open it. She smiled at me and I felt the urge to laugh. I turned back around, seeing Karin-sensei glancing at me dubiously, like I was up to no good. I smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of my head with a tiny laugh. The teacher just nodded as if to say 'you better not be doing anything...'

To avoid the pregnant woman's wrath (or at least I think she is, her midsection has been growing rather large lately and the lectures have gotten longer and more mundane), I made a show of doing my homework and tried to look deep in thought while I stared at the blank sheet of paper on my desk. When Karin-sensei looked appeased, she finally turned her attention elsewhere while I scooted my chair over slightly so Hayato could throw the note back without too much trouble.

A few minutes passed before a small piece of paper came tumbling down from the air and landed on my desk. I turned to see Hayato who looked more than pleased that she landed the shot. Suppressing a smile about how cute she was, I opened the paper to see her writing in black pen.

_-Nothing, what do you have in mind?- _

I quickly wrote a reply and balled the piece of paper up. It said,

_-Want to go visit Tsuna's place after school?-_

But of course she never got to read it.

I turned in my seat and hefted the paper ball in my hand, testing the weight. My mind automatically did calculations about trajectory and speed, strength and accuracy. My arm fell back in a familiar form and I felt myself go into an athlete's state of mind.

As in nothing else occurred in my mind.

I didn't realize my mistake until I was looking down at a groaning Hayato, with a red growing lump forming on her forehead. I blinked in surprise and had to still the laughter that was threatening to crawl from out of my throat.

She was laying down in disorientation and when she finally gathered herself, she looked up at me with bleary eyes.

I smiled and tried to apologize with my eyes, but it came out more mocking than I'd hoped. A couple thoughts seemed to flicker across her face, ranging from pure glee to a murderous rage. I gulped and made a note to never offend her.

Although now that I think about it, was a little too late.

She just looked so adorable and menacing at the same time; I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. No doubt she would be mad at me for that little stunt.

I mean, she fell over in her chair from a _piece of paper_. If that's not funny, than I don't know what is.  
As if sensing my amusement, her head whipped up and her venomous eyes glared back at my own.

I sweat dropped, she was definitely mad.

I tried to diffuse the situation with laughter, like I'd normally do, but all that came out was a nervous chuckle. If anything, that made it entirely worse.

She looked even more murderous than before.

I gulped in fear and tugged at the corner of my collar inconspicuously, she was giving me the chills, and not the good kind.

'I'll never understand women..." I sighed mentally, watching Tsuna fret and help her up from her position on the floor.

.

.

.

_...Well the war was a little one sided, but you know the saying._

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" – William Congreve._

_And well... Hayato was the type to hold a grudge. _

.

.

.

**-Normal POV-**

I was walking home after school, with an embarrassingly cute pink band aid on my forehead to hid the little bump _Takeshi_ –I hissed his name in my head – decided to gift me.

While I was nearing the bridge that I usually passed on my way home, I was stunned to see Tsuna being attacked by an armour clad pervert. **(A/N- again, is Haru, but Hayato panics and only sees a threat to Tsuna's chastity) **The bastard was wearing a biker helmet to cover his face, no doubt trying to reduce the amount of people who could recognize him, and was attacking my little Tsu-kun.

Which was a big no-no.

Tsuna jumped and screamed in fear while dodging the soon to be rapist's swings.

"AHHH! GGGH! BWAA!" Came the grunts of the man in danger of trying to steal Tsuna's much coveted virginity.

"SHIT!" I swore, changing direction and headed to save my boss from an impromptu butt rape.

I knew it was too good to be true, cute guys, no matter how clumsy they were, had admirers everywhere. Even in the form of a pseudo samurai biker perverts.

"I'LL NEVER BE A MAFIA BOSS!" I heard Tsuna scream, although the words didn't fully register in my head. All I heard was

, "OH DEAR GOD, I"M NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO POOP AGAIN!" and as much as I love the boy, I wouldn't be able to take him seriously with shit oozing from his pants.

"SO YOU'RE TOYING WITH REBORN AFTER ALL!" The helmet wearing freak screamed in rage.

Holy crap, not only did this guy wamted a piece of Tsuna's ass, but Reborn too? By Jashin, he's a child for heaven's sake! Even if he would probably look absolutely dashing as an adult, right now he was in a toddler's body.

'_Great... I'm dealing with a perverted homosexual rapist who has a thing for small teenage boys and children. Pedophile anyone?' _I thought wryly while slipping my hands to the syringes wrapped around my body, and choosing a rather nasty concoction that immobilized the victim's body and induced paralysis.

I needed the bastard alive after all, I was in need of some new test subjects anyway and society wouldn't notice if a serial (I'm assuming he's done this before) rapist were to disappear... right?

"Juudaime! Stay back!" I warned while pulling Tsuna behind me and throwing a couple of clear syringes at the man in armour.

"Hayato-chan!" Tsuna screamed, probably from relief that his chastity was protected.

"Die." I hissed watching the syringes sink into the gaps of protective gear and sting the flesh beneath.

"GAH!" a girly voice cried out, until the helmet wearing figure slowed, body going rigid until collapsing. Fortunately, or unfortunately, I don't really know, the man fell backwards unable to control their body and teetered off the edge of the bridge. I watched with satisfaction and a slight sense of déjà vu when the paralysed person slumped over the edge and fell to the murky waters below.

"OH NO! SHE FELL!" Tsuna screamed in worry, clutching the sides of the railing with fear.

I looked on smugly and crossed my arms in a job well done gesture, "Your chastity is safe Tsuna." I said reassuringly, trying to calm the boy down from the near rape experience.

He probably was in shock, poor thing.

Cries of help floated to my ears and I looked down to see a teenage girl drowning fast.

"HELP! SAVE ME! PLEASE SAVE ME!` She cried out, arms slowing due to the paralysing agent I had administered earlier, it was pure adrenaline that was helping her move his limbs to stay afloat.

I blinked in surprise.

_`Okay... so it wasn't a rapist. ` _I thought slowly, trying to match up her face with the anime version of Haru in my mind.

"THIS ISN'T GOOD! WE GOT TO SAVE HER!" Tsuna screamed in horror while leaning over the edge of the bridge. I stared down apathetically at the drowning girl, serves her right, not only did she slap Tsuna across the face, she fucking tried to RAPE (no) him!

Reborn, the adorable bastard, was perched on the railing looking down at Haru.

"NO! THIS RIVER ISNT SOMETHING YOU CAN SWIM REBORN!" Haru warned, trying to stay afloat. I had to admire her willpower, the injection was probably taking its full effect now, with frozen muscles and heavy equipment, and it was a miracle she hadn't sunk yet.

Her cries ceased when Reborn turned to point a gun at Tsuna, all the while I stood there getting my camera out of my bag to capture the "heroic rescue" that was to come. Note that I mean that sarcastically.

BANG!

Tsuna's limp body fell over the side of the bridge and descended down towards the river. Midway he burst out of his clothes and a flame appeared on his forehead. He was clad in polka dot boxers, again, and I had to shake my head at the choice.

"Have some sense of variety Tsuna; I've already seen those ones." I sighed in disappointment. "We can't have you wearing the same boxers three pages in a row in the scrapbook; people will think you're dirty."

Ignoring me, Tsuna leapt down with a roar.

"I'LL SAVE HARU AS IF I WERE TO DIE!" he screamed, shocking the flailing girl in the river.

"Here's some more." Reborn said while shooting a couple of bullets at the Mafia Don. "If I hit the heel, it'll be the leg screw bullet." I watched in eerie fascination when Tsuna's feet started to revolve around and dislocate themselves. They spun with great power and propelled him forward to the stunned brunette.

"HOLD ON TO ME!" He bellowed, swinging Haru into his arms while carrying her princess style.

.

.

.

**-On the shore- (A/N- I'm starting to like these scene cuts.)**

"Thank you very much..." Haru whispered out from under the towel that was draped over her face, she was huddled up on the ground thoroughly soaked. Pieces of her "battle suit" lay around her, forgotten.

I stared at her with bored eyes, hoping she wouldn't fall for Tsuna like she did in the anime.

I was a total TsunaxKyoko shipper.

After a moment of silence, she let out a little noise.

"...Pu." She leaped into the air and started making dramatic poses. "'I"LL SAVE HARU AS IF I WERE TO DIE!' ' HOLD ON TO ME!'" She screamed while initiating Tsuna.

I had to applaud her on the voice though; she got the pitch perfectly, sounded just like him.

"I thought such cheesy lines could only exist on TV!" She said cheerfully, smiling wide. Haru started posing again and saying incomprehensible noises that were supposed to sound heroic.

"HEY! STOP IT! IT"S EMBARRASING!" Tsuna whined, face red and still in only his boxers.

"~It was...very wonderful that you jumped in place of Reborn-chan...Tsuna! ~" Haru sang in a flirty voice, eyes fluttering in an attempt to look cute.

"WHA-?!" Tsuna screamed in reply, surprised and looking a little revolted.

Oh, thank God, you too? I thought I was the only one.

"My heart is...pounding!" Haru said while blushing, holding her hands together in front of her chest.

"HEY! WHAT!"

"I can say Haru has fallen in love with Tsuna-chan!" She chirped with a dreamy look on her face, while I tried really hard not to stick her with a needle again.

'_What in the world is wrong with this girl?"_

"WHAAAAA?!" The boxer clad boy screamed, seeming rather frustrated by now. "But... If I remember correctly...You like Reborn, right?" Tsuna said with hope in his voice, face thoroughly creeped out.

"But I feel like being hugged by you Tsuna-chan." She said while holding herself and pursing her lips in a creepy parody of a duck. I shivered and saw my boss, the poor guy, seem to grow pale with fear.

"PLEASE!" She screeched while running towards him with arms outstretched. Tsuna ran with a "HIE!" and turned tail the other way. I watched as they played a game of cat and mouse at the river bank and couldn't help but cringe.

Poor Tsu-kun... he _really_ was going to get raped.

.

.

.

**Yeah, so you guys wanted Yamamoto's POV and I had a little trouble writing it, but overall I think it turned out ok. So some Alexander shit is going to happen soon, although I don't know when yet, just look forward to it.**

**Thanks to those who followed/favourited, and reviewed!**

**I check my email every day to see who followed me and so on, feel like such a creeper.**

**LOTS OF LOVE!**


	27. Chapter 27- Omake: Animals

**Well, this is the Omake that I promised my 100th follower, sorry it took so long to make.**

**This chapter is hereby dedicated to rabbit17, and I had lots of fun and giggles while writing it.**

**Hope I make you laugh, or at least smile.**

**ENJOY!**

**~OMAKE~**

.

.

.

The world as you know it, is very much about appearances.

They judge you about how you look, speak, and act.

"Oh, you're too fat; you need to go on a diet."

"You're too skinny, are you anorexic?"

"You're nose is too big, ever think about getting it redone?"

And so on.

Because we are a society based on image, many have gone out of their way to "improve" themselves, in the form of plastic surgery. The wonders of breast implants and Botox have changed the way women and men view each other.

In the world of KHR, the newest fad or trend in plastic surgery that was taking the world for a spin was...

**Artificial animal appendages. **

Now, I know what you're thinking, what are those?

It's every otaku's dream, that's what.

.

.

.

**-In the future, when everyone is of drinking age, minus Lambo-**

"Ugghhhh..." I moaned, head throbbing with the first stabs of a nasty hangover. I looked around the room to see several other Guardians scattered about. Lambo was snoring and drooling a lake on my lap with a pillow over his head. His weight had stopped all blood circulation in my legs, effectively making me numb from the waist down. Takeshi was in front of the fireplace with his head inside the chimney - thank God there wasn't a fire- and Chrome and Mukuro were sitting side by side at the dinner table leaning on each other. Her head was on his shoulder and his was atop of hers, Mukuro was wearing a purple lampshade like a crown and was in all terms, rocking it. Hibari was in the corner passed out, and from what I could see, was sporting a very nice marker mustache on his face. Ryohei was EXTREMLY hanging from the chandelier, I don't know how that happened, but there he was sprawled over the fixed lighting. The only sign of Tsuna was the tufts of gravity defying locks of hair peeking out from under the table cloth and the loud snoring that came from the mafia don.

I sighed and none too gently shoved Lambo off of my lap and was rewarded with a small squeal before he settled back down to sleep. Stumbling my way to the bathroom with my eyes closed, I rubbed my temple with a wince and avoided the more strongly lit hallways in the Vongola Mansion. When I made it to the washroom, I proceeded to brush my teeth and struggled to pry my eyelids open to assess the damage the night had done to my skin. I looked up and stared at the reflection in the mirror. My toothbrush fell from my loose grasp and clattered against the sink in the otherwise silent room.

I screamed.

In that instant, all the Guardians hurried to my side, ignoring the throbbing pains on their heads and backsides to investigate the cause of my distress. Tsuna was the first to burst through the bathroom door and skidded to a stop when he too saw what was on the crown of my head.

.

.

.

Cat ears.

Fucking cat ears.

The rest of the Vongola members rushed through and joined Tsuna in his gawking.

"..."

I stared at them and they stared at me. The fierce scowl on my face dared them to comment on the extra animal appendages growing from my body. Apparently, Mukuro decided to take me up on that dare.

"...Are those cat ears?" He blurted out in amusement, a couple of 'kufufufus' were threatening to crawl out of his mouth, but he knew that if he so much as chuckled, his nether regions would instantly be introduced to my newly sharpened stilettos (and yes I mean sharpened).

"_Yes..." _I hissed out reluctantly, unknowingly making me seem even more like a cat.

"YOU MUST HAVE BEEN EXTREMLY DRUNK TO GET THOSE DONE LAST NIGHT HAYATO-CHAN!" Ryohei yelled, but then winced at his own voice due to the loudness.

I stared at him in disbelief and was shocked to see a pair similar to mine on top of his own head.

"Like your one to talk Ryohei, looks like you have some as well." I snidely shot back, making the other males in the room stare at him and then at each other in surprise.

"NO WAY!" Lambo screamed in horror, shoving me out of the way and gluing himself to the mirror. "WHYYYYYYYYY?!" he moaned in despair, while voicing what all of the occupants in the room were thinking.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Living room-**

"Right, so anyone happen to oh... I don't know... REMEMBER HOW WE GREW ANIMAL EARS AND TAILS OVERNIGHT?!" Tsuna screeched out, his own bunny ears twitching in horror and annoyance.

I stared at them in fascination and wondered if he could somehow control them, before I was literally yanked out of my thoughts when Hibari so very kindly (roughly) tugged on the silver tail that was wiggling around from behind me.

"OWW! Kyoya! What the hell, that hurts!" I hissed out in pain with my newly obtained cat ears pressed down on my head in anger. He looked dumbfounded and his hands twitched at his sides as if he wanted nothing but to reach up and stroke them, I straightened in realization and stood to move away when his arm shot out with lightning speed.

It took several moments for everyone in the room to realize what was happening.

...

"Purrrrrrrrr..."

His hand was atop my head, making very lovely sensations between my new ears and made me sink down to the ground in a puddle of goo in front of him. He gently continued his ministrations and I couldn't help but settle myself down between his legs in happiness, and lean my head against his leg with a contented purr.

The rest of the gang looked on with shock, amusement, and jealousy.

When he stopped his movements, I whined from the back of my throat and wrapped my arms around his middle, as if to beg for more attention. The smirk on his face grew and he reached out to continue when Takeshi cleared his throat loudly to break the atmosphere. As soon as I realized my position, I ripped myself away from Kyoya and barreled across the room with a flushed face. I clung to the wall behind me like a lifeline and stood stock still in horror and embarrassment. While effectively avoiding eye contact with all occupants of the room.

"...That was... interesting..." Chrome whispered out, fingering her own animal ears, which were in the form of large grey Mouse ears. Her tail flickered behind her in slight amusement. She wondered if Mukuro was inclined to do the same for her.

Said illusionist stood beside her with a face splitting grin of his face, his dark coloured Tasmanian Devil ears peeked out from under his hair, which was untied and lay loose across his back.

Ryohei looked on with eagerness, his yellow Hyena ears and tail seemed to vibrate with energy. He turned and tried to elicit the same response from Lambo, who was doing his very best from keeping the overexcited boxer near his fluffy white sheep ears and poofy tail.

Takeshi looked on with a stony expression, his own black canine ears standing at attention and furry tail prickling with annoyance.

Hibari stared back uninterested, a pair of grey wolf ears and accompanying tail peeked out from his trousers.

I, for once had nothing to say, and was doing my very best to keep away from a certain Cloud Guardian, while hiding behind a very angry looking Tsuna with bunny ears.

A terrifying combination if I do say so myself.

"Kyoya, that was rude..." Tsuna admonished the black haired skylark.

"YES! RUDE!" I yelled out from behind him, baring my teeth in anger.

"...Next time, you should ask for permission." Tsuna finished, holding his finger in the air, as if scolding a child.

"-YES, ASK FOR PERMI- WAIT! WHAT!" I jumped back in surprise while I glared at my boss with offense. He merely smiled at me pleasantly and nodded towards Kyoya.

"Yes, ask permission." He repeated himself while looking on with amusement, a sadistic smile forming on his lips. All those years with Reborn as his tutor really rubbed off on him.

The man betrayed me.

"...Tsuna, you horrible horrible man." I spat out while narrowing my eyes.

"Thank you Hayato, I do try." He chirped with a sparkling smile, full of innocent sparkles and flowers in the background.

Reborn, I have no one to blame but you.

Kyoya seemed to preen at the Tsuna's acceptance and met my stare with his own glinting steel eyes. He moved towards me slowly, each step he took forward, I took one step back. Every second seemed longer than the last and the air in the room seemed to thicken as the predator proceeded to stalk his prey.

Let me tell you that being stared down by Hibari Kyoya is not a happy experience.

I gulped and backed away with my arms in front of me in a non threatening gesture, while slowly making my way to the door where I could hopefully lose him in the halls. I moved with deliberate slowness, all sudden movements ceased lest it spring the wolf eared man in front of me into action. As I made my way backwards, my back collided with another's chest with a thump. I turned to look up at a familiar baseball player's face, and nearly squeaked at the close proximity.

"...Ahahaha... When did you get there Takeshi?" I chuckled out nervously, trying to avert my gaze from the serious expression he was aiming at me. Very much aware of the "alpha dog" energy he was radiating, I was stuck between two Vongola Guardians, who seemed inclined to keep me in their sights.

"... Chrome... Help me...!" I whimpered out, staring soulfully at the other female Guardian in the room, begging her to take action and sweep me away from the upcoming fight that was bound to break out. She stared at me with an equal amount of stress and looked up at her counterpart in question. Said pineapple shook his head in amusement and "kufufufufu'd", placing a hand on her shoulder to cement the fact that no, she could not help me. Chrome looked on with helplessness, and shrugged in "no can do" gesture. I gaped at her with my mouth wide open in surprise, and then at the man beside her. Who was laughing his ass off now; presumably safe from any attempts of me castrating him, seeing as though I was caught between the Rain and Cloud.

"Mukuro... when this is over, I'm going to go to the kitchen and get the oldest, most splintered wooden spoon and then fucking cut off your d-"

"Language! Don't be like that, Hayato dearest!" Mukuro said with mock offense, his hands were on either side of Chromes head, effectively blocking her hearing before I "corrupt" her poor innocent mind.

Please, like having a serial murderer who's been to Hell and back multiple times practically mind rape her, was any better than my choice of words.

"Such expressions should not be heard by innocent ears." He scolded me, with an unrestrained look of glee on his face. He was undoubtedly enjoying every second of this debacle.

"...You know what? After I _castrate_ you," I hissed out angrily "I'll be sure to stick it up your ass so you can literally go fuck yourself!" I screamed out angrily, ears and tail standing up in rage. He merely shook his head in distaste and clicked his tongue at me, all the while making sure to keep his hands over little Chromes ears so she wouldn't hear my poorly voiced threats.

"...Sigh... When will you learn Hayato? No matter how much you want to get into my pants, you need to get it through your head that I'm just not interested." He said calmly, as if he was gently letting me down.

At this point, all pretense of escape was thrown out the window and the tension between Kyoya and Takeshi was forgotten. All I wanted to do was throw down with a certain pineapple haired man and proceed to beat the crap out of him. Favourite character be damned, the man was just insulting and I would be doing the world a favour by eliminating his pool gene right then and there. Just imagine a world wrought full of little Mukuros. All of them would have fruit based haircuts and annoyingly catchy laughs, with an uncanny ability to unnerve people and make you want to wring your own neck in frustration.

It would be chaos.

As I flung myself across the room to deliver a much needed punch to the cocky illusionist's face, I was stopped short by a tan outstretched arm. Takeshi had caught me by the collar and held my up in the air while I hissed and clawed in Mukuro's direction. My expression was one of absolute murder and Takeshi looked a little nervous when some of my swipes got a little too close to his face for his liking.

"Now now, Hayato, let's play nice." Takeshi chuckled while trying to pin my arms to my sides.

"Don't tell me what to do Takeshi!" I screeched while trying to squirm my way out of the man's grasp. My efforts were pointless, he had arms of steel and unless he let go of me out of his own accord, I was stuck.

Pale, long nimble fingers made their way through my hair again and found a tender spot between my silver furred ears, rubbing small soothing circles across my scalp and placating the beast inside me. I found myself purring once more and relaxed in the hold of my captor, while leaning my head towards the comforting hand.

Unbeknownst to me, Takeshi was staring daggers at Kyoya who was busy making me forget about my previous spat with Mukuro and slump against Takeshi's arms in bliss. The Rain Guardian couldn't do anything but glare because I was currently occupying both his arms, and he didn't want to voice his objections lest he obtain my attention and risk losing an eye if I started to act up again.

They were at an impasse.

"So how do we get rid of these?" Lambo drawled while running his hands across the white ears sprouting from his head. Tsuna sighed while eyeing his own bunny ears with impatience.

"Yes, well I'll schedule surgeries as soon as possible for all of us and-" Tsuna said before he was interrupted by the local Sun Guardian.

"WHAT! GET RID OF THEM! I EXTREMLY OBJECT!" Ryohei screamed with a crossed face. While holding his own ears and tail protectively as if Tsuna was going to swipe them away if he wasn't careful. "I EXTREMLY THINK WE SHOULD KEEP THEM!"

"You're kidding me..." Lambo groaned into his hand while face palming.

"I don't know, I rather like the new look, don't you think so Hayato?" Mukuro said teasingly at me, I couldn't complete a coherent comeback since Kyoya was still petting my head and honestly, I couldn't think straight. All I could do was purr.

"See, she agrees with me! We should keep them Usagi-chan~" Mukuro sang while twirling his trident.

"Hn. Hayato should keep hers." Kyoya added while smirking, making Takeshi growl in distaste, I could feel his chest rumble in anger against my back.

"You shouldn't make decisions for her; she probably wants to get rid of them right away." Takeshi snapped at the Cloud Guardian, while holding me closer to him.

Kyoya's steely eyes narrowed and focused on the dog eared man in front of him, arms twitching to his sides where his tonfas were securely hidden. He had been tolerating the amount of people in the room till now due to the interesting sight that was the purring Hayato, but now the crowding was annoying him.

And anything annoying Hibari Kyoya should be instantly dealt with.

"Hn, do you wish to be bitten to death Herbivore?" Kyoya growled out with his gray wolf ears shivering in anticipation of an exciting battle.

Due to his little exchange with Takeshi, his silent ministrations ceased and I was snapped out of my reverie and stiffened in shock. Once again my face turned a bright crimson red, seeming even more vibrant due to my pale hair colouring. I stuttered out a couple words in shock and tried my best to make a snappy remark to the face Mukuro was giving me, but it was to no avail.

"Kufufufufufu...What, cat got your tongue?" He mocked while tilting his head to the side to avoid the poison laced needle I had flung in his direction. The silver contraption glinted in the artificial lighting and buried itself in the flowery wallpaper.

"Oh wait, you _are_ the cat. My bad." He laughed aloud, duel coloured eyes shining with glee.

Takeshi's hold on me had relaxed since I had stopped struggling against him earlier and I was able to spring free from his grasp. I launched myself once again towards the pineapple haired illusionist and brandished multiple syringes and watched as the contents swished back and forth in their little containers.

"Ah... Looks like you have a little too much energy, might I suggest going to a doctor and getting fixed?" I said while gesturing to his lower body, "It works wonders, I assure you the results are very satisfactory." I purred evilly while eyeing him like a cat would a mouse –not you Chrome- and pinned him to the wall with various well placed needles.

"Oh? Do tell." He chuckled back, looking as laid back as can be, even going as far as yawning theatrically and closing one eye in a sleepy manner.

"Chrome, get me a wooden spoon." I said without breaking eye contact with the nerve ending illusionist in front of me.

"I-I- what- I don't-" Chrome stuttered out, looking very torn between me and Mukuro. She spun her head back and forth between us in a dizzying manner and settled on the floor with swirly looking eyes.

"Look at what you did to Chrome..." Mukuro hissed, no longer looking playful, and his clothes seemed to faze through the syringes imbedded in the wall, coming to stand in front of me intimidatingly. Sounds of a scuffle broke out from behind me and I could hear snippets of an argument.

"-What did you say?!"

"-I'll bite you to death"

"-HIE! Kyoya! Takeshi! That vase cost-"

"-I EXTREMLY THINK WE SHOULD KEEP THEM!-"

"Well, I _EXTREMLY_ don't!"

"What do you mean 'what I did' to Chrome, that was all you." I said standing my ground while staring up at the towering Mafioso in front of me. Damn them boys, hitting their growth spurts like there was no tomorrow.

"Kufufufufu Well, I can't help it if she can't handle my sexiness." Mukuro drawled while sweeping a hand over his form like one of those girls on game shows who revealed some sort of amazing prize.

"You cocky son of a-"

"Language, language Hayato-chan."

"That's it, let's go" I growled out, while sprinting to meet him in battle.

"Took you long enough, you women sure like to talk a lot don't you?" He laughed while twirling his trident before slamming the end of it on the ground with a resounding thump.

Battle commenced.

Trident met needles.

Fist met shield.

Tonfa met sword.

And the sky watched on with a look of despair and hopelessness. Mentally calculated the cost of repairs... then proceeded to faint.

.

.

.

And so this is how alcohol was hereby banned from all areas of the Vongola property.

.

.

.

**Gosh, I think this may be one of my favourite chapters by far. **

**It was a little hard to write their different characters, but I am pretty satisfied by the end of it. I added lots of Kyoya and Takeshi moments and I really like it.**

**Tell me who you guys like better, and hopefully by the end of the story, Hayato will be paired off with someone we all can agree on, although the ultimate decision will still me mine seeing as I am the author.**

**Thanks again to those who took the time to follow, favourite and or review!**

**Lots of love for everybody reading and I hope I made you laugh, or at least smile in this chapter.**

**See ya!**

**-OMG GUESS WHAT GUYS! I posted a new story called "Little Boy Blue", or LBB for short, if you want to please check it out and follow, favourite or review! **

**LOVE YOU LOTS**


	28. Chapter 28- Tutoring

**Oh, you guys... such nice people. I had gotten 37 alerts after I posted that little Authors Note, and was happy to see so many people follow and favourite my new story. Well, here is that chapter I had promised you.**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

'_Stupid, stupid Takeshi...' _I thought spitefully, while walking along side the object of my ire. We were headed towards Tsuna's house for some much needed tutoring and he wouldn't stop giving me these amused glances.

"Hahahaha, are you still mad about that, Hayato-chan?" He asked while keeping stride with my angered stomps.

"No, I'm not mad." I said blankly while trying to squash any sign of resentment out of my voice. He perked up at this piece of information and added an extra bounce to his step.

"Wow, really? That's good, cause-"He stopped in his rambling and squinted his eyes at me through suspicious eyes. "You're lying." He continued, staring at me with a light frown on his face.

"My pops said that when women say they're not mad, then they're _really_ mad." He exaggerated the 'really' part with a sweeping gesture with his hand and nearly hit me in the eye.

"Sounds like your fathers a wise man." I replied through gritted teeth while avoiding his eyes. I could feel his gaze on the side of my face.

"Awwwwwww, Hayatooooo, don't be mad!" he whined while slinging an arm over my shoulder in an easy going manner. His head ducked low to rest against my shoulder and he aimed his best puppy eyes at me. It was difficult to resist.

'_Dear Lord, who taught him that?! This is __**not**__ fair! FOUL PLAY I SAY! FOUL PLAY!' _I squirmed in my skin and tried to resist the chocolate brown eyes targeted my way and soldiered on.

"Who said I'm mad?" I said, trying to sound curious, all the while avoiding his masterful puppy eyes.

"You did~" He sang while hanging off me, still trying to get me to meet his gaze.

'_Too close. Too close. Too close.' _I chanted in my head while trying not to fidget or-god help me- blush underneath him.

"Oh look! Tsuna's house!" I shouted while ducking under his arm and running towards the door. I heard him sigh behind me and light footsteps followed after me.

"I hope Tsuna likes pocky..." Takeshi wondered out loud, while holding the bag of snacks in his hand in the air.

Let me tell you that the boy was an absolute horror when shopping. Not only is he extremely indecisive, he's also a health nut! When we got to the market, he went right to the "organic" and "non-preservatives" section and started filling the basket with things that had no place being there.

I was all like, "No, honey, nonononononoononononooooooooo" We spent almost an hour where I had to explain to him that chemicals and preservatives were in fact _good_ for us. **(A/N- which it's not, just saying) **How else would you explain how people who only eat organically or gluten free food usually looked like shit. I mean, when you enter the grocery store, you can clearly tell who's been eating natural stuff, or who has been eating chemical injected pesticide covered food. People who eat "organically", I shudder at the thought, looked like slightly cleaner hobos than you would find on the street and preferred other thing in their life to be natural too.

Hair for example.

There was no shaving.

At all.

Like none.

Shudder.

Normal people on the other hand...

They're the ones that look all shiny and new, and just plain fabulous (insert hair flip, come on do it with me!). I had to explain to him that all the preservatives in the food we were eating, was actually _preserving_ us from the inside out and acted like Botox and keeping our organs from aging.

Which is a good thing.

He looked at me incredulously and had the nerve to slowly shake his head.

Obviously he was too busy being dazzled by my intelligence that he couldn't form any words.

What other explanation was there?

Takeshi shoved me out of my musing and knocked on the Sawada household door. I chewed on the end of my pocky stick and didn't reply, while we waited for Tsuna to answer the door. It didn't take long.

"We're here~" Takeshi and I chorused when Tsuna opened the door to greet us.

"WHA!? Why is Hayato-chan here?!" He screamed in surprise. I pouted.

"Tsuna doesn't like meeeeee!" I moaned in despair theatrically and sobbed into Takeshi's side, his arm magically over my shoulder again.

"There, there, I'm sure Tsuna didn't mean it that way Hayato-chan." He consoled while patting my head. He turned to look at Tsuna, who was stricken with panic at my crocodile tears. "I was thinking about it and if there isn't someone who understands the stuff, we're never gonna finish, right? With Hayato-chan here, it's like having 100 teachers instead of one." I preened slightly at the praise and had to slap myself mentally for forgetting about my little (one sided) war with Takeshi.

Tsuna looked on with realization and smiled.

"Good idea, come on in!"

.

.

.

**-In the bedroom... (Not like that, your perverts)-**

"-And that's how you get the answer."

"Wow, that's pretty easy." Takeshi said while holding his sheet in the air, "You're a really good teacher Hayato-chan!" he laughed while waving it victoriously.

"Hmm, let me see." I replied while grabbing the worksheet from his hand, my eyes flickered over the answers idly and not surprisingly, they were all correct.

"Oh? Good job Takeshi-kun, these are all right!" I smiled a little before scowling at my slip up. It was really hard to stay mad at him, especially when he looked unaffected at the dirty looks I would occasionally send his way. I watched as Tsuna sank into depression at the so called "baseball idiot" was getting the material faster than him.

"But I wasn't able to figure out Question seven." Takeshi continued while taking a sip from his drink. "Oh, number seven?" I repeated while scanning the paper again. If I remembered properly, this was that one episode with the stupid paper riddle, or the university level question, depending on whether or not this was based on the anime or the manga. Either way, Haru and Bianchi-nee would eventually come and try to solve the answer.

My eye twitched in annoyance of the thought of Haru, she was an alright person in real life but had the annoying tendency to yell and refer to herself in third person. Which I think are signs of a mentally ill person, perhaps she was dropped on her head a lot as a child.

We'll never know.

Anyways... I already knew the answer to Question seven, regardless of me reading the manga or watching the anime, it was simple really.

"Mhm, easy, you just-"

"It's already so hot, and you guys are just making it worse." A squeaky voice rang out through the humid room. "Why not have a tolerance tournament?" Reborn said while treating himself to a hot bowl of noodles at a kotatsu, he was wearing a warm looking winter hat and matching scarf and looked down right adorable.

'_Bianchi, you paedophile...' _I thought while watching Tsuna freak out at Reborn's ensemble.

"SO HOT!" Tsuna yelled in shock.

'_Okay... that didn't sound awkward at all... maybe Tsuna was becoming one as well.'_

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!? ARE YOU SOME KIND OF DEMON!? HOW CAN YOU STAND THE HEAT?!" he screamed while trying to stand upright in the heat.

'_Ah... that's what he meant... I knew that...'_

"It wasn't me." Reborn replied, sounding like a petulant child.

"Who else besides you would do such a thing?!" Tsuna screamed in accusation as a familiar person came wandering in.

"Haru... isn't a demon..." She wobbled while breathing the words out.

"HARU!?" came the collective shock, while I stood there trying to get Reborn to share some meat with me.

"Come on, Reborn... please?" I said while clapping my hands together, he looked at me for a second, before slowly bringing a piece of meat up to his mouth. I stared longingly at it and watched with demise as he popped it into his mouth and chewed slowly and loudly.

"Reborrrrrn!" I whined while worming my way under the tiny kotatsu to try to get a piece of food.

"I heard you guys were working on homework and I thought I'd come to change the mood." Haru continued before sitting in front of her own bowl of noodles. Of which I also stared longingly at.

She heard that we were working on homework? What, did Reborn tell her? Or did she set up some hidden cameras in Tsuna's room when no one was looking? If so, then I needed to exchange some film with her, I was in desperate need for some sleeping shots.

"Why did you let her in?!" Tsuna yelled while gripping Reborn's shoulders.

'_Rape...' _I thought while trying to keep the growing smirk on my face from growing. If the nasty looks Reborn was sending my way was any indication, it was either that he could really read people's minds (you never know with Reborn) in which I would be screwed, or that the thought was blatantly shown on my face.

"The mafia should treat women well; you're mafia, so treat her well." He stated plainly with his mouth full, still chewing on that piece of meat. He looked over at me and slowly slurped a noodle into his mouth with deliberate slowness.

His eyes read _'You can't have this, you see this? This is mine.' _If it weren't for him being in a toddler's body, the action might have been extremely sexy in an adult form.

That bastard.

"WHA!? I'm not mafia!" Tsuna denied while Haru made her way to the door to leave.

"It's okay Reborn-chan, Haru will go home now..." She said dejectedly while dragging her feet behind her. "But... I'm not a demon..." she said slowly, a gloomy air following her.

Takeshi tried to change the mood and propped his chin in his hand in thought. "Maa... You're popular Tsuna, how did you get to meet a girl from such a good school?"

"Eh? Good school?" Tsuna replied dumbfounded.

"Isn't she wearing the uniform of Midori Junior High? It's one of the hardest elite all-girl junior high to get into around here." Takeshi explained while I nodded in agreement.

"Eh? Haru is smart?"

I could only begrudgingly agree, the exams at that school were pretty tough for middle schoolers and a lot of kids there broke under the pressure of exams and/or bullying.

"She probably knows the answer to Question seven." Takeshi said while smiling.

"Oh... Hayato-chan! Why didn't you go to Midori Jr. High then?" Tsuna questioned while turning to blink at me.

"Well, if you don't remember, I was sent here to kill you originally, remember?" I drawled while scribbling my answer on the sheet and scowled as Takeshi stole it from my hands.

"Oh... that's what the answer is. That's sneaky! Hahahahaha!" Takeshi laughed good naturedly while writing down the answer for Question seven. A 'HIEEE' was heard from Tsuna when he remembered that I did, in fact come to assassinate him in the beginning of the year.

He recovered from his shock and sheepishly laughed.

"Well... that was in the in the beginning... but now you're my friend Hayato-chan!" He stated loudly, in a moment of rare bravery.

"Awwwww, you're my friend too Tsuna-chan" I replied while holding my arms out for a hug. He was really just too cute.

"T-Tsuna-chan?!" He sputtered out unintelligently with his arms flapping in distress while in my embrace.

The boy thought he could escape, how cute.

"Opps. Did I say -chan? Sorry, I got it messed up, from Italy remember?" I apologized while squeezing him even tighter. "Won't happen again Tsuna-chan." I joked and ignored the burning holes in the back of my head.

"Hayatooooooo! ~" Tsuna whined in embarrassment with a red face. "Don't call me that..." I released him from my hug and straightened my back.

"Hai Juudaime." I replied while saluting in the air with a mock serious face.

"Don't call me that either!" He whined.

"Ahahahaha, Hayato-chan, where's my hug?" Takeshi asked while leaning towards me.

Tsuna looked on with curiosity as I leaned away, from what he knew; I wasn't exactly stingy with my hugs and greeted everyone like that. So it was odd that I denied my fellow friend that courtesy.

"Uhm...I..." I stuttered out nervously while inching my way towards the door.

"Yeah, where's his hug Hayato-chan?" Tsuna teased, now noticing my reluctance to giving any affectionate actions towards the baseball player to my right.

"I... uh..." Takeshi leaned in with his arms upraised to trap me when I sprinted out the door and ran down the stairs in an attempt to escape. On the way out I passed by a kneeling Haru and watched as she fell over from shock. The little eavesdropper was here the whole time! Tsuna's head popped out in surprise and he "HIEE'd" at the sight of the toppled Haru.

I ignored all this and ran down the stairs to see Bianchi-nee standing at the stove mixing a large pot that bubbled over with nauseous purple liquid. The image reminded me of a witch standing over a cauldron. I didn't realize I was thinking out loud until Bianchi blushed and waved her hand in the air in a demure gesture.

"You flatter me Hayato." She said while dicing something on the cutting board that looked like it belonged in some horror movie, not in a kitchen.

"Hayato!" a male voice rang out while quick footfalls came down from the stair case.

"See you at home nee-chan!" I yelled over my shoulder as I sprinted through the door.

Hell was I going to hug Takeshi.

That would end the whole idea of a fight.

If he somehow squirreled his way into my arms, I'm afraid my heart would melt.

Which is a big no-no.

'_The war must go on.'_

.

.

.

"WHAT"S THE ANSWER FOR QUESTION SEVEN!?" Tsuna screamed in exasperation, Hayato had already fled, taking her knowledge with her, and Yamamoto had hurried out after her. When he tried to look at Yamamoto's sheet (with the copied answer), Reborn decided to "accidentally" spill his bowl of noodles all over the papers, making the words illegible.

"REBORN!?" he shrieked in despair.

"No cheating dame-Tsuna" the tiny hit man replied while getting ready for bed. He pulled on his little sleeping cap and ignored the pitiful wailing that was the future boss of the Vongola.

He laid down in his hammock, situated in between pressure sensor bombs and promptly fell asleep.

Tsuna could only look on in hopelessness as the snot bubble and little snores coming from the devil across the room grew.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYY..." He moaned into his hands.

.

.

.

**A/N- Poor Tsuna... he's going to fail.**

**As you can see, this obviously is a different story than canon, due to Hayato. I personally like it this way and tried to include her little war with Yamamoto, although it might come out a little awkward, please bear with it.**

**REMEMBER TO VISIT MY OTHER STORY "Little Boy Blue"**

**Thanks to those who followed, favourited or reviewed.**

**Lots of love!**


End file.
